Para alcanzar un sueño
by NeNa Li
Summary: UA. Sakura sueña con combertirce en una gran hechicera, por lo que decide ir a Hong-Kong, pero por problemas económicos no logra entrar a la escuela de magia y su única solución es comprometerse con un desconocido, Li Shaoran.
1. El trato

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

¡¡¡Hola!!! Aquí reportándome con una nueva historia que empecé hace mucho y todavía no me decidía a subirla, pero aquí esta, y espero que les guste.

**Para alcanzar un sueño**

_Sakura sueña con convertirse en una de las mejores hechiceras tal como su madre, por lo que viaja a China, pero por problemas económicos no logra entrar a la escuela de magia y su única solución se la ofrecía una de las mujeres más importantes de China, ella le pagaría la escuela, mientras que Sakura se debía comprometer en matrimonio con su hijo, Li Shaoran._

**Prólogo: **

El libro de las cartas Clow fue regalado a Sakura cuando tenía 10 años por su padre antes de morir, su madre había muerto dos años antes. La chica ese año tuvo que cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, con la ayuda de un amigo (que no es Shaoran). Ahora ella tenía 16 años y había viajado a Japón para entrar a una de las escuelas de magia más prestigiadas del oriente, mientras su hermano se quedaba estudiando en la universidad de Japón.

**Capitulo I: El trato.**

En la escuela de magia Fánju, una de las más prestigiadas del oriente, una chica de cortos cabellos castaños demostraba sus habilidades.

-¡Viento!- gritó Sakura invocando a la carta, para destruir a la bestia creada por los jueces selectores de la escuela, entre los que se encontraban la directora Shina Matsu y los lideres de los 3 clanes más importantes de China; Ieran Li, Xao Ying y Sheng Hu. En ese momento la carta hace un torbellino logrando derrotar a la bestia.

-muy bien señorita Kinomoto- dijo la directora de la escuela, mientras la niña convertía su báculo en una llave que se la puso en el cuello –nosotros iremos a ver su puntaje, mientras, usted puede leerse las normas de la escuela-

-si- dijo Sakura, mientras las 4 personas se dirigían a un salón continuo.

La muchacha se pudo a leer el libro de las normas, pero cuando leyó a la sección de costos, todas sus esperanzas de permanecer a Fánju.

10 minutos más tarde entraban de nuevo los jueces selectores –disculpen- dijo la joven antes de que hablara la directora para darle su puntaje –pero creo que no podré entrar a la escuela, debido a problemas económicos. Lamento haberles hecho perder el tiempo- Sakura se retiró silenciosamente del lugar haciendo una reverencia y no se detuvo hasta llegar a las afueras del edificio, donde comenzó a sollozar mientras se sentaba en las escaleras de la entrada.

-Sakurita…- dijo preocupado un pequeño peluche amarillo que asomaba su cabecita por la mochila de la chica -¿qué ocurrió? ¿Es que no te aceptaron?-

-no, no es eso, resulta que es muy caro, y aunque mi hermano y yo trabajemos, jamás lograremos pagarlo-

-pero, Sakurita… no te pongas así- pidió Kero al ver que la muchacha se ponía a llorar más fuerte.

-es que Kero, con esto estoy defraudando el sueño de mi padre y mío, ya no podré ser una gran hechicera como mamá- alegó Sakura.

-pero Saku, deben haber más maneras para lograr ese sueño- dijo el guardián.

-pero- Sakura iba a seguir alegando, pero alguien la interrumpió.

-¿Kinomoto Sakura?- preguntó una voz detrás de ella. La chica se dio vuelta encontrándole con la señora Li, mientras Kero se escondía nuevamente en la mochila.

-soy, soy yo- dijo Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas y poniéndose de pie.

-dime, ¿en verdad quieres entrar a Fánju?- preguntó la señora.

Sakura la miró unos momentos perpleja por aquella extraña pregunta, luego de unos segundos asiente con la cabeza –daría lo que fuera por entrar allí- contestó.

-¿segura?- volvió a preguntar Ieran.

-eso, eso creo- dijo Sakura algo nerviosa.

-bien, entonces yo te pagaré los estudios y tu estadía aquí en China- Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida –pero a cambio- continuó –tú harás algo por mí-

-que ¿qué cosa?- preguntó la pequeña Kinomoto

–te lo diré cuando lleguemos a mi casa, donde vivirás desde ahora-

-pero… yo- trató de decir la chica.

-nada de peros, dijiste que harías cualquier cosa ¿no? Pues ahora yo te estoy dando la posibilidad de que entres a Fánju por un pequeño favor que sabrás después- guardó silencio un momento mientras Sakura bajaba la mirada –ahora dime, donde está tu equipaje-

-en, en la recepción de la escuela- contestó Sakura.

-bien. Uno de mis sirvientes irá por él, ahora te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar- Ieran guió a Sakura hasta un lujoso auto al cual se subieron.

Pasaron largos 10 minutos de silencioso viaje cuando Sakura se atrevió a romper el silencio –señora Li- dijo.

-Ieran- corrigió la mujer –puedes llamarme señora Ieran-

-em, si- dijo Sakura –señora Ieran, ¡me podría decir cual fue mi puntaje en la prueba?-

-claro- contesta la señora -95 de 100- Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa –ese puntaje es muy bueno para no pertenecer a ningún clan de hechiceros-

-gra, gracias- dijo la jovencita algo apenada.

-esa es una de las razones por la que quiero que estés en mi casa-

-¿una?- dijo Sakura, pero al parecer Ieran no la escucho.

-ya llegamos- dijo la señora cuando el auto se detuvo a una gran mansión, inmediatamente un sirviente se acercó a abrirles la puerta, dejando salir a ambas damas del vehículo. Ieran le hizo un gesto a Sakura para que la siguiera dentro de la mansión –tu habitación está en el piso de arriba, Wei te señalará donde- indico la mujer una vez adentro señalando a un mayordomo de ya edad –si quieres puedes tomar una ducha. Tus cosas ya están en tu habitación. A las 6 debes bajar para la cena y para que conozcas a la familia-

-si- dijo Sakura para luego ser guiada por Wei hacia una bella habitación ubicada en el segundo piso, esta constaba con una gran cama rosada, un velador en el cual había un reloj despertador, un escritorio junto a la ventana que tenía encima algunos libros y al otro lado 2 puertas, que debían de ser un closet y un baño. Junto a la cama ya estaban sus maletas.

Una vez el mayordomo se hubo retirado Sakura dejo su mochila sobre la cama dejando salir a Kero.

-¡Estoy adentro, estoy adentro!- exclamó Sakura

-¿adentro de que?- preguntó el guardián.

-adentro de Fánju, gracias a la señora Ieran estoy adentro-

-¿pero por que?-

-por que se ofreció a piarme los estudios- sonrió –y yo solo tendré que hacerle un favor-

-¿Cuál?- preguntó curioso Cerberus

-no lo sé, pero sea cual sea lo cumpliré con gusto, ya que de ello depende que cumpla mi sueño y el de mi padre –Sakura se puso a tararear una canción mientras se dirigía al baño, para tomarse un relajante baño.

Veinte minutos después Sakura salió del baño vestida con unos ajustados jeans negros y un chaleco fucsia, tenía el pelo envuelto en una toalla. Se acercó al tocador sacándose la toalla y cepillándose el pelo, para luego tomárselo en una media coleta.

Luego se sentó en su nueva cama suspirando, miró el reloj, aun faltaba media hora para bajar a conocer a la familia Li. Así que decidió escribir una carta para su hermano contándole que quedó en Fánju y su puntaje, omitiendo si el hecho de que la señora Ieran pagaría sus estudios, por que estaba segura que no lo permitiría y preferiría trabajar para pagarle los estudios, así que en ves de decir eso, dijo que se había ganado una beca por su buen puntaje.

-Sakura- la interrumpió Kero cuando esta ya había terminado la carta, el muñequito se había quedado junto a ella en silencio mientras escribía.

-Dime- le contestó la muchacha cerrando el sobre que dejaría mañana a primera hora en el buzón de correo.

-¿estas segura de aceptar la proposición de la señora Ieran?-

-claro, además que tan malo podría ser, no debe ser nada difícil –Sakura se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta –ya tengo que bajar, por favor, no hagas mucho ruido- pidió al guardián –y hay algo de comida e mi mochila- dijo luego saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura bajo las escaleras encontrándose con Wei –señorita, la esperan en la sala- le dijo, por lo que ella asintió y se dirigió hacia allá siendo guiada por el mayordomo.

Al llegar se encontró con la señora Ieran y dos muchachos, un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate que vestía unos jeans azules y una remera de manga larga negra, y junto a él una chica de cabellos negros hasta la cintura, tomado en dos coletas y ojos color rubí, vestía una falda violeta y una camiseta blanca. Ambos chicos que al parecer tenían la misma edad de Sakura estaban sentados, pero al entrar la chica se pusieron de pie.

-que bueno que llega Sakura- dijo Ieran –la estábamos esperando- la chica asintió nerviosa al sentir la mirada de todo los presentes sobre ella, excepto de Wei, que se retiró tras el permiso de la dueña de casa. –lo mejor será que los presente- dijo luego ella interrumpiendo el incomodo silencio –Sakura, ellos son: Shaoran Li, mi hijo- apuntó al muchacho que le dio como saludo una cabeceadita, gesto que Sakura imitó –y ella- apuntó ahora a la chica –es Meilin Li, mi sobrina- las chicas se saludaron con el mismo gesto –ella- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Shaoran y Meilin –es Sakura Kinomoto, y desde hoy tu prometida Shaoran-

-¡Que!- exclamaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

-lo que escucharon- dijo Ieran tranquilamente –ahora los dejo solo para que se conozcan- dicho esto se retiró.

-¡Espere madre!- la llamó el muchacho siguiéndola quedando solo Meilin y Sakura. Esta última estaba totalmente aturdida por lo dicho por la señora, Meilin en tanto la miraba de pies a cabeza como si así pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta a aquel compromiso.

-¿Cómo es eso de la prometida de mí primo?-

-yo… yo estoy tan sorprendida como usted señorita- respondió Sakura aun mirando la puerta por donde habían salido Ieran y su hijo.

-¡o sea tú tampoco sabías!-

Sakura negó con la cabeza mirando por fin a Meilin –yo vine a hospedarme aquí por petición de la señora Ieran, por que ella pagará mi estadía aquí en china y la escuela a cambio de un pequeño favor que no me había dicho…-

-y resultó ser que te comprometieras con mi primo- Sakura asintió con la cabeza -¿y tú aceptaras el trato?-

-no me queda otra- contestó Sakura –si no acepto esto no podré cumplir mi sueño y el de mi padre-

-¿y cual es ese sueño? Claro, si se puede saber-

-convertirme en una gran hechicera como mi madre- dijo orgullosa la castaña.

-ya veo- Meilin se le acercó –pues entonces se bienvenida a la familia Li- le extendió una mano que ella aceptó gustosa.

-gracias- sonrió la japonesa –pero, ahora me gustaría hablar con la señora Ieran-

-no creo que sea posible, ahora mismo Shaoran debe estar haciendo todo lo posible para anular el compromiso-

a Sakura le surgió una gota en la nuca –solo espero que no me odie- comentó a lo que la pelinegra rió, al menos ya tenía una amiga en aquella casa.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

En otro lugar de la mansión…

-¡Madre me puedes explicar esto!-

-no hay nada que explicar Xiaolang- dijo Ieran sentándose detrás del escritorio –es simple, desde hoy la señorita Sakura es tu prometida-

-¡Pero usted no puede hacer eso!-

-no hay nada que explicar Xiaolang- dijo Ieran sentándose detrás de su escritorio –simplemente la señorita Sakura desde hoy es tu prometida-

-¡pero usted no me puede hacer eso!-

-claro que puedo, lo acabo de hacer, además es por el futuro del clan-

-¿y como sabes que ella va a ser una buena esposa?- siguió alegando el chico.

-¡ay Xiaolang!- suspiró la mujer- todavía te falta conocer a la señorita, no la puedes juzgar aun-

-¿y puedo saber cuando la conoció usted para saber que ella es la chica indicada para ser mi esposa?- preguntó exaltado Shaoran.

-hoy-

-¡hoy! Pero madre- alegó –en un día no puedes conocer a una persona-

-a menos que tengas contactos en todas partes del mundo-

-¿a que te refieres con eso?-

-cuando Sakura Kinomoto se inscribió para hacer la prueba de selección en Fánju comencé a investigar sobre ella- explicó tranquilamente la jefa del clan Li.

-¿y por que precisamente ella?- preguntó Shaoran al parecer más calmado.

-investigué a todas las chicas que se inscribían, pero al ver los resultados de la prueba y las investigaciones, llegué a la conclusión de que ella sería la próxima señora Li-

-¿y que es lo que sabes de Kinomoto?-

-veamos- dijo Ieran tomando unos papeles y comenzando a leer –Kinomoto Sakura, hija de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto, arqueólogo y modelo, respectivamente. Tiene un hermano de 23 años llamado Toya que siempre se ha preocupado de espantar a todos los chicos que se acercan a su hermana. Su madre murió de cáncer cuando ella tenía 8 años y su padre 2 años después producto de la misma enfermedad.

nunca ha tenido novio, durante la primaria estuvo enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano, Yukito Tsukishiro. Su mejor amiga desde la infancia es Tomoyo Daidouji, hija de la dueña de una exitosa empresa de juguetes en Japón.

Sakura posee un extraño libro de cartas que le dio su padre y sacó 95 puntos e el examen de admisión a Fánju. Sueña en convertirse en una gran hechicera como su madre- Ieran levantó su vista -¿te basta con eso hijo?- preguntó.

-creo- contestó -¿pero como sabes que ella aceptará? Porque por lo que ví ella tampoco estaba al tanto-

-estoy segura que aceptará, por que no puede pagar sus estudios en Fánju y yo le he ofrecido pagar todo si ella acepta-

-¿sabias que eso es chantaje?-

-creo, pero lo hago por el bien del clan- Ieran se puso de pie –ahora vamos a cenar que tu prometida te debe estar esperando- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra prometida-

-yo no me casaré con esa chica madre- dijo el muchacho siguiendo a la señora Li.

-solo espera a conocerla ante de decir eso Xiaolang-

-eso solo será una pérdida de tiempo, jamás me casaré con ella-

Sakura y Meilin se encontraban riendo cuando aparecieron Ieran y su hijo.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, hasta la hora del postre, que fue cuando la señora Ieran hablo sobre el tema por el cual Sakura estaba allí.

-y dime Sakura, ¿te quedaras aquí?- preguntó. Shaoran alzó la vista para ver que contestaba Sakura que estaba sentada al lado suyo por orden de Ieran.

-bueno… yo… creo que si- contestó la castaña mirando su plato.

-permiso- dijo Shaoran levantándose –creo que se me quitó el apetito- dijo luego retirándose del lugar. Sakura se quedó viendo por donde el muchacho salía.

-no te preocupes- dejo la señora Li- ya se acostumbrará-

-pero… es que… yo no quiero ser una molestia para Li, o sea, se tendrá que casar obligado solo para que yo pueda estudiar en Fánju-

-si no era contigo, era con otra- le contestó Ieran –Xiaolang apenas salga de Fánju se convertirá en el jefe del clan Li y necesita a una mujer a su lado que sea capaz de hacerse cargo de las obligaciones de la esposa del cabecilla del clan-

-¿pero por que no dejó que Li la escogiera?-

-porque lo que menos quiere Shaoran es estar junto a una chica todo el día , por eso nunca a tenido novia, solo aventuras pasajeras- contó Meilin.

-además- dijo ahora Ieran –la esposa de mi hijo debe cumplir con varios requisitos-

-y… ¿puedo saber cuales son esos?- preguntó Sakura.

-ser una buena hechicera, bonita, amable, responsable, inteligente y poder soportar el temperamento de Xiaolang-

-¿y como sabe que yo lograré cumplir con ese último requisito?-

-eso lo veremos con el tiempo- la señora se puso de pie –creo que ya es hora de que se dirijan a sus habitaciones-

-¡si!- dijeron ambas chicas parándose rápidamente.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana te muestro Hong Kong?- propuso Meilin mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-genial- respondió Sakura –me encantaría-

-muy bien, entonces quedamos para mañana a las diez, ¿OK?-

-OK- Meilin entró a su habitación que estaba a un lado de la de Sakura, esta también entró a la suya.

Sakura al entrar encontró a Kero dormido, así que sin hacer ruido puso la alarma de su despertador a las 9 a.m. y se acostó a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.

lito!

Ai ta el primer kapi, espero ke les aia ustado!

Dejen sus reviews :D

Se cuidan!

Bye!


	2. una salida y un reencuentro

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

**Capitulo II: una salida y un reencuentro.**

-¡ah se me hace tarde!- gritó cierta castaña al despertarse bruscamente a las 9:50 de la mañana, así que rápidamente sin hacerle mucho caso a Kero, que le preguntaba el por que de tanto alboroto, se metió a la ducha.

5 minutos después, Sakura salió vestida con un polerón azul medio abierto dejando ver debajo una polera blanca y una falda azul de jeans, esta vez llevaba el pelo suelto.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?- volvió a preguntar Kero.

-es que quedé de salir con Meilin- contestó poniéndose las zapatillas.

-¿Meilin?-

-es la sobrina de la señora Ieran-

-apropósito¿cuál fue el favor que te pidió a cambió de los estudios?-

-que me comprometiera con su hijo- dijo rápidamente mientras se alistaba para bajar a desayunar.

-¡Que!- gritó el peluche –supongo que te negaste inmediatamente-

-no, esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para ser una gran hechicera y no la despreciaré-

-¡pero Sakurita!-

-bueno ya me voy- anunció ella sin hacerle caso al guardián –por favor no hagas mucho escándalo mientras no esté- se retiró de la habitación y comenzó a bajar rápidamente la escalera.

-¡Sakura al fin llegas!- dijo Meilin una vez la chica llegó al comedor donde también se encontraba la señora Li –discúlpame Meilin- dijo Sakura –es que me quede dormida. Buenos días señora Ieran- saludó después.

-buenos días- respondió la señora Li.

-será mejor que desayunes rápido Sakura- apuntó la pelinegra –para que tengamos más tiempo-

-si- contestó la japonesa tomando asiento para comenzar con su desayuno.

-disculpa Meilin- dijo de pronto Ieran -creo que arruinaré tus planes, necesito que me ayudes con algo-

-¡que!- alegó Meilin –ero tía yo quería mostrarle Hong Kong a Sakura y…-

-buenos días- interrumpió Shaoran entrando y tomando asiento junto a Sakura sin siquiera mirarla.

-aquí tenemos una solución- le dio Ieran a Meilin mirando a su hijo –Shaoran puede llevar a conocer Hong Kong a Sakura-

-¡que!- exclamó el castaño –yo no puedo madre, tengo partido con los chicos hoy-

-no importa, ella te puede acompañar y después tú la llevas a dar una vuelta-

-no, no se preocupen- se apresuró a decir Sakura –puedo ir con Meilin otro día, no es necesario…-

-claro que no- interrumpió la mujer –iras con Xiaolang, así aprovecharán para conocerse y no se habla más del tema-

-pero madre- trató de seguir alegando Shaoran pero eran no le hizo caso alguno.

-bueno Meilin, te espero en mi escritorio –dijo la señora abandonando el comedor.

-si- contestó la pelinegra algo desilusionada levantándose también –entonces que la pasen bien- dijo dirigiéndose al par de castaños –y cuida bien de Sakura ¿si Shaoran?-

-lo que digas- contestó el hombre sin hacerle mucho caso tomándose su desayuno.

-nos vemos luego- se despidió.

-OK.- le respondió Sakura.

-apúrate- dijo Shaoran tan pronto Meilin se hubo marchado. Sakura lo miro confundida –no quiero llegar tarde- aclaró.

-bien- dijo Kinomoto terminándose su desayuno –bajo enseguida- subió a su habitación en busca de su bolsito con las cartas.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó Kero al verla llegar-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo la muchacha tomando su bolso y asegurándose de que estuviera todo.

-¿me puedes explicar que harás cuando te toque cumplir tu parte del trato que hiciste con la señora Li?-

-no se, lo veré cuando llegue el momento-

-¿pero y cuando te hermano se entere?-

-no tiene por que enterarse, ahora me tengo que ir, cuídate, adiós- la castaña salió de la habitación.

-¡ay Sakurita cuando entenderás!- suspiró el guardián dejándose caer en la cama.

-hasta que llegas- dijo Shaoran cuando vio bajar a la castaña, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, siendo seguido por la chica que iba en silencio.

Al salir se encontraron frente a la casa un auto deportivo verde metalizado, ambos se subieron, y comenzaron el viaje en silencio, hasta llegar a una cancha de fútbol en la que se veía una gran cantidad de chicos, al parecer esperando que comenzara el partido y como publico solo había chicas.

Ambos castaños se bajaron del deportivo verde y se dirigieron a la cancha, inmediatamente se acercó a ellos un muchacho de ojos y cabello negro.

-Li que bueno que llegas- dijo el muchacho –te estábamos esperando para comenzar el partido-

-disculpa Yamasaki, pero mi madre me pidió que me encargara de esta chica- apuntó a Sakura con la cabeza, el pelinegro la miró sonriente.

-hola- saludó ofreciéndole la mano –soy Takashi Yamasaki-

Sakura tomó la mano que le ofrecía el chico sonriendo –un gusto, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto-

-bueno Li- dijo luego el muchacho –será mejor que te vallas a cambiar para que comencemos el partido-

El chino asintió y se dirigió a los camarines sin siquiera despedirse de Sakura. Esta solo lo vio alejarse, y se dio cuenta de que una vez Shaoran hubo entrado a los camarines, un montón de chicas que estaban en el público se le comenzaron a acercar peligrosamente.

-¿se puede saber quien eres tú?- le preguntó una.

--¿y por que venías con Li-kun?- preguntó otra.

-¿Cuál es la relación que tienen?-

-¿de que hablaban?-

-¿hace cuanto se conocen?- todas las chicas comenzaron a cuestionar a la pobre japonesa, la que no sabía que hacer, solo veía a las enojadas chicas acercarse cada vez más , mientras ella solo retrocedía, hasta llegar al punto en el que choco contra una pared y quedo rodeada por las chicas.

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó la flor –soy Kinomoto Sakura, venía con Li por que su madre me lo pidió, la relación que tengo con él es por ella y no hablamos- respondió –ahora que ya les contesté ¿me dejan en paz?-

-¿Qué eres de la madre de Li?-

-¿Por qué te pidió que vinieras con él?- volvieron a preguntar.

-chicas, chicas¿no creen que presionan mucho a la pobre Sakura?- dijo una voz varonil detrás de el tumulto. Todas las chcas se dieron vuelta para ver al dueño de esa peculiar voz, dejando ver a Sakura al muchacho de cabellos negro-azulados y ojos del mismo color que usaba gafas.

-¡Pero Eriol!- dijo una de las chicas –como club oficial de Shaoran Li debemos saber todos sus movimientos y con quien se junta-

-Eriol¿Eriol Hiragisawa?- preguntó algo aturdida Sakura mirando al chico que le sonreía tiernamente.

-así es mí querida Sakura, el mismo que viste y calza-

-¡Wow!- gritó Sakura corriendo a abrasarlo, olvidándose de todas las chicas que anteriormente la acosaban -¡Eriol! Tanto tiempo que no te veía, estas muy cambiado¿Qué tal has estado¿Qué haces aquí¿Desde cuando?...-

-Sakura, calma- la interrumpió Eriol –recuerda que no soy un robot, que tal si nos sentamos que ya va a comenzar el partido y allí conversamos-

-um, si claro- dijo Sakura sonrosada mientras soltaba a Eriol, ambos chicos se sentaron en primera fila a la cancha. Mientras poco a poco los jugadores fueron poniéndose en posición para comenzar el partido, por lo que las chicas que se habían quedado viendo a Sakura y Eriol tomaron su posición en las gradas y comenzaron a hacer barras.

-¿y que haces aquí Eriol?- preguntó Sakura

-lo mismo que tú, he venido a estudiar-

-¡genial¿y hace cuanto estas aquí?-

-hace cuatro años, ahora me toca preguntar a mi- sonrió -¿Cómo siguen el pequeño Kero y Tomoyo?-

-muy bien. Kero esta ahora en casa de Li, pero Tomoyo se quedó estudiando en Japón-

-que bien, t dime ¿Qué hacías con Shaoran?-

-eh… veras, estoy viviendo en su casa, ya que su madre me pagará mis estudios y ella misma le pidió a él que me llevara a recorrer la ciudad ya que Meilin no pudo hacerlo-

-ya veo, no pudo haber sido de otro modo, ya que Shaoran no acostumbra a salir con una chica que apenas conoce-

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Luego del partido (en el que el equipo de Shaoran había ganado 2-0) los jugadores comenzaron a salir de los camarines, ya cambiados.

-mira Li, al parecer tu novia ya conoció a Hiragisawa- le dijo Takashi al castaño.

-ya te dije que no es mi n… ¿dijiste es con Eriol?- el pelinegro asintió y apuntó hacia donde se encontraba Saku con Eriol. Shaoran al verlos conversando tan amenamente se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos –Kinomoto, vamonos ya- dijo llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

-hola primo, si estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- interrumpió Eriol.

-¿primo¿Son primos?- preguntó Sakura mirando a ambos chicos.

-lamentablemente si- contestó Shaoran.

-¿lamentable?-

-es que Shaoran no soporta que hayamos sido primos por que me ama con locura- dijo Eriol abrazando a su primo.

-ya deja tus tonteras homosexuales Eriol por favor- dijo Li algo molesto.

-no has cambiado en nada- comentó Sakura a lo que el castaño la miró.

-¿ya lo conocías?-

-si, nos conocimos en primaria, fue él quien me ayudo a controlar mis cartas-

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a tomar un helado?- propuso Eriol –para celebrar nuestro reencuentro Sakurita-

-¡Me parece fantástico!- exclamó la chica, para luego voltearse a ver a su prometido –Li¿podemos ir?-

-¡Que!- pero, yo tenía pensado dar una vuelta corta y luego volver a casa- alegó Shaoran.

-¡Por favor!- rogó Sakura.

-es que yo…-

-vamos primin- intervino Eriol –además, no querrás que tus admiradoras te vean a solas con Saku-chan, podrían pensar cualquier cosa-

-eso tiene su lado bueno- comentó Shaoran.

-por favor Li- siguió pidiendo la castaña poniendo ojitos de cachorro abandonado –será solo un ratito-

-está bien- suspiró –pero Eriol pagará todo-

-de eso no te preocupes- dijo el peliazul –ando con algo de dinero-

-¡yupi!- celebró Sakura. Los chicos se dirigieron al carro de Shaoran y en el se dirigieron a la heladería.

-¿y como va todo con Tsukishiro?- preguntó Eriol mientras esperaban sus helados.

-bien, al final me di cuenta de que lo quería como a un hermano, pero seguimos siendo amigos- comentó desinteresada Sakura –a propósito ¿has hablado con Naoko?-

un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Eriol –no me la recuerdes por favor- Sakura se rió.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó interesado Shaoran que hasta el momento se había quedado solo escuchando la conversación de ambos chicos.

-Era una compañera de primaria que no dejaba en paz a Eriol. Lo perseguía a todos lados y les decía a todos que eran novios- explicó la castaña.

-y como yo soy un caballero no podía decirle que dejara de hacerlo, si eso la hacía feliz-

-¿un caballero o un cobarde?- preguntó el castaño divertido, riendo junto a Sakura.

-bueno, quizás me daba un poco de miedo- reconoció Eriol –pero que querías que hiciera, esa chica estaba loca-

en ese momento llega el camarero con su orden de helados: para Eriol uno de menta con chips de chocolate, para Sakura uno de frutilla con trozos y Shaoran uno de chocolate suizo.

-y, señorita- dijo el camarero dirigiéndose a Sakura –el caballero de aquella mesa- apuntó una bien alejada en la que se divisaba un hombre de chaqueta negra y sombrero que estaba de espaldas –le manda esta nota- continuó entregándole un pequeño papel a Sakura y luego se retiró.

Sakura abrió el papel, y al leer su contenido lo quedó mirando preocupada.

-¿Qué dice Saku-chan?- preguntó Eriol, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de la castaña -¿ascua estás bien?-

-oye Kinomoto, responde- dijo ahora Shaoran preocupándose. Esta vez Sakura pareció reaccionar, miró a Li y luego a Eriol.

-esto, esto es muy raro- dijo dejando el papel en la mesa, donde Li lo tomó y leyó en voz alta.

"_Card captor, Sakura Kinomoto, pronto iré por lo que es mío"_

-¿Qué quiere decir esto?- preguntó Shaoran viendo a Sakura y Eriol que miraban hacia donde anteriormente había estado el hombre que ya había desaparecido.

-Eriol, será que…-

-se repetirá la historia-

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras que su rostro mostraba desesperación.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Li mirando confundido a ambos magos.

-no… yo… yo no quiero que…- comenzó a balbucear la castaña.

-no te preocupes Sakura- trató de tranquilizarla Eriol tomándole la mano –haremos todo lo posible para evitarlo, además, estas junto a la familia Li, ellos jamás dejaran que te pase algo-

-¿se puede saber de que hablan?- volvió a preguntar el castaño ya impacientándose.

Eriol al fin lo miró –este no es un buen lugar, llevemos a Sakura a tu casa y allí te cuento todo-

-como tu digas- dijo Shaoran. Eriol fue a pagar los helados y posteriormente se dirigieron al auto de Shaoran y se fueron en dirección a la mansión Li.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oli oli:)

aki ia toy kn el 2do kapi subiendo ultra feli x 2 kosas 1º x q Chile paso a semi finales en el mundial sub 20 :D i 2º x q reciví más reviews de los que pense q podía recivir . en verda muchas gracias a toos por la aceptación que a tenido la historia, y espero que les alla gustado este capi :)

ahora los reviews: **Cherry Angel Moon** (me alegro de que t pareska interesante la istoria, i io kaxo q kualkiera aceptaría un chantaje así de parte de Ieran XD y bueno no podía poner a Mei en algun papel en contra de Sakra, s no la pobre se abria kedao sola en todo esto del compromiso Xd) **Yzuki** (no te preocupes que los sonrojos ya vendran en un par de capitulos más) **Yushihiro **(tii, al pobre de Shao no le quedó otra que someterse a los deseos de su madreXD) **Undine **(ke bueno que te aia gustado la istoria, i no te preocupes que ya vendran conflictos entre S&S :) **-sakura-chan-dream-** (oli, ke bien que te aia gustado el fic, huhuhu siempre Iera haciendo de las suyas, heheh i ia veras las maneras por las kuales Shaoran intentara hacer que sakura se retracte XD) **Mitsuki **(que bien que te aia gustado la historia :P ) **nekubo** (que bueno q te aia gustado el compromiso repentino i la historia, i lo que se esta formando en esta xD i espero q tambien te aia gustado ete capi :) **Merian Li** (me alegra que te aia gustado el Fic i bueno, la verdad s que nadie se imainaria q te pagan tus estudiossi te casas cn alguien XD pero todas felices de aceptar si ese alguien es Shao :) **angel seiriu** ( hahah XD karas bastante graciosas devieron haber puesto xD hahah me alegro que t uste la istoria :) **Khorih** (ojala que este capitulo te aia gustado tanto como el anterior) **Minami** (ke bueno q te aia gustado la istoria, i no te preocupes q s ta en m guion q estos 2 terminen bien enamoraditos XD) **MaKAkiSs** (ke bueno q te uste el fic, i no te preocupes, el romance se hacerk :) **Celina Sosa** (que bien q te interese el fic :D i ia vewremos kuan grande será el cambio en la vida de etos 2 :)

weno, ai tan todos... :) vuelvo a agradecerle :)

i esper ek sigan leendoel fic pa kesepan ken es ese tipo ke le mando el mensaje a Saku ¬¬ i kual es la historia ke se va a repetir :O too eso en elprox kapi XD

hahah ia ia kuiense arto! i dejen reviews :P

bye!!


	3. ¿comienzo del noviasgo?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

**Capitulo III: "¿comienzo del noviasgo?"**

-¡Sakura!- gritó Meilin cuando los chicos llegaron a la mansión.

-¿Qué ocurre Meilin?- preguntó la aludida cuando la pelinegra estuvo junto a ella. Olvidándose de lo ocurrido en la

-no tenemos tiempo¡hay que darnos prisa!- exclamó la china sin responderle y tomándola de la mano

-pero… ¿para qué?- preguntó confundida la castaña.

-ya te digo- Meilin tiró de Sakura obligándola a avanzar con ella, guiándola por las escalaras hasta desaparecer de la vista de los muchachos.

-Meilin esta perdiendo la costumbre de saludar- comentó Eriol sonriendo al verla salir, posteriormente volteó su vista al castaño que lo miraba seriamente.

-¿podrías explicarme lo que ocurrió allá en la heladería?- preguntó algo impaciente -¿por qué Kinomoto estaba tan asustada con esa nota?-

Eriol sacó la sonrisa de su rostro para mirar seriamente a su primo y luego dirigir su vista a las ventanas que iluminaban la habitación –hace 5 años- comenzó –cuando yo ya estaba apunto de volver de Japón , Sakura sufrió un ataque, por lo que me quedé a averiguar quien era el culpable…-

-¿Qué clase de ataque?- interrumpió Li.

-intentaron matarla y le robaron una gran cantidad de cartas Sakura- respondió ojiazul.

-¿y que ocurrió después?-

-resultó que Kai Sataguchi, descendiente de uno de los discípulos de Clow, era el responsable del ataque y quería apoderarse de las cartas, sin importarle quien saliera afectado-

-pero¿Por qué el susto¿Cuál es la historia que no quiere que se repita?-

-Yue…- dijo Eriol sin mirar a Shaoran –Yue era el guardián de las cartas Clow y luego Sakura y en la batalla contra Sataguchi él perdió la vida. Yue era muy querido por Sakura y su perdida le afecto mucho, y por eso, ella teme que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo y tenga que perder a otro ser querido por culpa de ese maldito- Hiragisawa inconscientemente apretó su puño.

-pero… ¿Por qué suponen que el tipo de ahora es él?-

-la nota- Eriol se volteó a mirar por fin mirar a su primo –la nota es exactamente igual a la que recibió Sakura hace 5 años, antes de que comenzaran los ataques-

-ya entiendo-

-bueno, creo que ya me tengo que ir- dijo Eriol volviendo a sonreír como si el tema anterior hubiera quedado olvidado –nos veremos a la noche-

-¿a la noche?- preguntó Shaoran desconcertado.

-si¿o se te olvidaba que hoy es la fiesta que organiza tu madre todos los años para el fin de las vacaciones?- respondió el muchacho riendo por la mala memoria del castaño.

-¡tienes razón!- exclamó –se me había olvidado completamente, de seguro mis hermanas estarán toda la noche molestando- suspiró.

-no te preocupes- le sonrió el de lentes –mi padre me dijo que no podrían venir por no se que razón- informó –bueno ya me tengo que ir- el muchacho se despidió y luego salió de la habitación dejando solo a Shaoran.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

En la habitación de Sakura, Meilin llevaba horas mostrándole una gran cantidad de vestidos a la castaña de diversos colores y modelos.

-¿para que es todo esto Mei?- se atrevió a preguntar la japonesa, que estaba sentada en su cama frente a la pelinegra, mientras ella mostraba un vestido color verde agua.

-veo cual es el vestido que te a de quedar mejor- se quedó mirándola un momento para luego mirar el vestido y seguir así un rato alternando –si creo que este es- dijo luego de un momento entregándole el vestido a Sakura.

-¿y para que es esto?-

-es que hoy mi tía anunciará tu compromiso con mi primo- explicó sonriendo.

-¡que¿Hoy¿Por qué hoy?- exclamó la chica atónita.

-es que quiere aprovechar la fiesta que organiza todos los años la familia Li para estas fechas-

-pero... ¿y Li?- ¿Cómo toma todo esto?- preguntó.

-no tengo idea, mi tía se lo dirá antes de que comience la fiesta, así que tienes que prepararte para su reacción-

-¿crees que me odie para siempre?- preguntó nerviosa Sakura.

-no, seguramente solo hará hasta lo imposible para que desistas de tu decisión y vuelvas a Japón-

-uy… en que problema me metí- suspiró Sakura.

-después lo averiguaremos ¿te parece?- dijo Meilin tomando a la castaña de la mano y empujándola al baño, le entregó el vestido –ahora pruébate el vestido vendré por ti en un rato- Meilin cerró la puerta, dejó los accesorios del vestido en la cama y salió de la habitación.

10 minutos después Sakura salió del baño, llevando el hermoso vestido puesto, era sin mangas y apretado hasta la cintura y luego caía hasta la rodilla. Tenía un escote en V que hacía resaltar sus curvas.

-¡Sakura!- dijo Kero lanzándose sobre su ama -¡te eché mucho de menos!- exclamó.

-pero Kero solo estuve fuera unas horas- sonrió la muchacha sentándose en la cama, para colocarse las sandalias blancas que le había dejado Mei y los aretes de perla.

-es que tuve un mal presentimiento- el muñeco se quedó flotando frente a la chica con cara de preocupación mientras ella bajaba la mirada.

-está de vuelta Kero, la historia se volverá a repetir-

-¿estas hablando de Sataguchi?- preguntó.

-así parece, estábamos con Eriol y Li en la heladería cuando me llegó una nota que decía que vendría por lo que es suyo igual que al inicio de los… -alguien tocó la puerta interrumpiendo a Sakura -¿si?- dijo esta mientras Kero se ponía como peluche sobre la cama.

-¿Sakura estás lista?- preguntó la voz de Meilin.

-si Mei, pasa- dijo la castaña. Meilin entró, vestía una camisa sin mangas roja brillante ajustada y una falda negra que caía disparejamente desde la rodilla hasta los tobillos.

-cielos Sakura, cuando mi primo se va a morir cuando te vea- rió la pelinegra al verla.

-tu tampoco te quedas atrás- sonrió Sakura tomando un pañuelo de seda verde que se amarró en el cuello, dándole el toque final a la vestimenta.

-mejor bajemos antes de que se nos haga tarde- comentó la chica Li.

-si- ambas salieron de la habitación.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Shaoran iba camino a la fiesta pero fue detenido por una sirvienta a mitad del camino.

-disculpe señor Li- dijo esta –su madre lo mando a llamar, lo espera en el estudio-

-muchas gracias- contestó el castaño cambiando de dirección para ir a reunirse con su madre, una ves allí golpeó la puerta.

-adelante- se escuchó la voz de la señora Ieran desde adentro.

-¿me mandó a llamar madre?- preguntó al chico. Ieran vio a su hijo entrar, vestía con un pantalón negro y una camiseta verde, mientras ella lucía un bello vestido Chino blanco con detalles dorados y rojos.

-así es Xiaolang, tengo que comunicarte algo- le indicó a su hijo que se sentará, este obedeció y se le quedó mirando esperando a que hablara –bueno, hoy daremos a conocer a Sakura como tu prometida ante el consejo y todos los asistentes a la fiesta-

-¡que!- exclamó Shaoran poniéndose de pie.

-creo que escuchaste bien Xiaolang, desde hoy Sakura será oficialmente tu prometida-

-pero usted no me puede hacer esto- alegó el castaño.

-¿por qué? Dame una buena razón hijo- le pidió la mujer.

-bueno… yo… porque… apenas la conozco… y… y si me preguntan sobre ella, no sabré que responder- Shaoran sonrió satisfecho pensando que con eso sería suficiente para hacer cambiar de idea a su madre.

-ese no es problema- dijo Ieran poniéndose de pie – la llamaré ahora mismo para que conversen, espera aquí-

-no madre¡Espere!- trató de decir Shaoran, pero la mujer ya había salido. El muchacho se sentó molestó detrás del escritorio de su madre, pensando que le diría a Sakura cuando esta llegara.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Meilin, Eriol y Sakura se encontraban conversando dentro del salón, rodeados de una gran cantidad de gente, todas de la alta sociedad, cuando se les acercó Ieran.

-disculpa Sakura- dijo interrumpiéndolos. Los 3 chicos se dieron vuelta para verla –Xiaolang quiere hablar contigo-

-¿conmigo?- repitió Sakura mirando confundida a la señora Ieran.

-así es, quiere conversar contigo antes del anuncio- explicó –te está esperando en el estudio-

-está bien, iré inmediatamente- dijo la japonesa que con el permiso de Ieran se retiró, posteriormente esta también se retiró, dejando solos a Eriol y Meilin.

-¿Qué hay entre Sakura y nuestro primo Mei?- preguntó el muchacho extrañado.

-eh… es una sorpresa- sonrió la pelinegra, pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció al ver un chico de pelo negro acercándoseles -¡ay! Eriol escóndeme- pidió colocándose detrás de su primo.

-¿de que hablas Mei?- la chica apuntó al pelinegro que haciéndose paso entre la gente logró llegar hasta ellos.

-buenas noches Meilin- saludó cortésmente el muchacho.

-Em… buenas noches Ying- dijo Mei tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

-ya te he dicho que me puedes llamar Ryu- le recordó este, por lo que ella solo asintió –y que tal si bailamos ¿te animas?-

Meilin miró al chico y luego a su primo, pidiéndole a este ultimo que evitara que ella fuera con Ryu –creo que yo llegué primero- dijo Eriol tan pronto entendió su mensaje –Meilin prometió bailar conmigo-

-y tu eres…- dijo Ying cayendo en cuenta recién de su presencia.

-Hiragisawa, erio Hiragisawa- se presentó este ofreciéndole la mano.

-Ryu Ying- saludó de igual modo el chico aceptando se mano para soltarla luego de unos breves segundos –un gusto, espero que luego me permita una pieza de baile con su prima.

-dijo finalmente el de cabellos negro-azulinos mientras se dirigía con Meilin a la pista de baile.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-Li, me dijeron que querías conversar conmigo- dijo Sakura entrando al estudio, Shaoran al verla llegar con ese ajustado vestido se le quedó viendo embobado, recorriéndola con la vista una y otra ves de pies a cabeza, sin que ella se diera cuenta –Li- repitió Sakura haciendo señas -¿Li estas ahí?- preguntaba.

-eh- dijo Shaoran reaccionando y sonrojándose por haberse quedado mirándola, pero desapareció unos segundos después –que¿Qué decías?-

-que me dijeron que querías conversar conmigo- repitió la castaña sonriendo.

-ah, no- Sakura lo miró confundida –mi madre quiere que nos conozcamos antes de que anuncien el compromiso- le hizo señas a Sakura para que tomara asiento frente a él, cosa que la chica hizo inmediatamente- así que comencemos por lo básico, cuéntame de tu familia-

-bueno- comenzó la japonesa –mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña, mi padre era arqueólogo y mi mamá era modelo, tengo un hermano, el cual esta viviendo en Japón y estudia medicina y ¿qué hay de tu familia?-

-mi padre murió cuando yo era un niño, mi madre ya la conoces, tengo cuatro hermanas las cuales ya están casadas y viven con sus respectivos maridos- respondió Li -¿Cuándo estas de cumpleaños?- siguió preguntando.

-1ro de Abril¿tú?-

-13 de julio ¿asignatura favorita?-

-música y educación física-

-matemática y educación física ¿color favorito?-

-rosado y blanco-

-verde ¿flor favorita?-

-flor de cerezo-

-peonía ¿comida favorita?-

-pastas-

-chocolate. Y finalmente la más importante ¿Por qué aceptaste este compromiso?-

-es simple- dijo Sakura sonriendo –porque quiero ser una gran hechicera como mi madre, pero los costos de la escuela eran muy altos y me eran imposible pagarlos, pero la señora Ieran se ofreció a costarlos si es que yo aceptaba el compromiso, ahora respóndeme tú – Shaoran se le quedó mirando esperando que continuara -¿Por qué aceptaste que te impusieran este compromiso?-

-por que es la forma más fácil de tomar el liderazgo del clan Li- respondió simplemente el muchacho –bueno, ahora nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo de que diremos s nos preguntan como nos conocimos e hicimos novios-

-¿no podemos decir solamente la verdad?- preguntó inocentemente Sakura ganándose una fea mirada departe del castaño.

-claro que no- le dijo –mi orgullo esta en juego, piensa lo que dirían si supieran que mi madre me impuso un compromiso que yo me vi obligado a aceptar a pesar de no conocer a mi prometida- Sakura se puso a reír luego de las palabras del chico -¿qué te parece tan gracioso?- preguntó el muchacho mirándola serio.

-es que jaja, no te imaginaba tan orgulloso –Sakura paró de reír al ver que el castaño se ponía de pie y se dirigía a donde estaba ella, colocando sus manos en el respaldo de la silla, dejando atrapada entre esta y él, y disminuyendo la distancia entre sus rostros, de modo que podía sentir su respiración chocar con su rostro, haciéndola sonrojar.

-hay muchas cosas que tu ni te imaginas de mi- le susurró el castaño de forma seductora, Sakura tragó saliva mientras miraba nerviosa los castaños ojos del chico. Al instante Shaoran se alejó y se apoyo en la pared sin dejar de mirarla –ahora- continuó normalmente como si nada hubiera pasado –tenía pensado decir que nos conocimos el verano pasado cuando fui de viaje a Japón, allí nos enamoramos y tuvimos una relación, y ahora que viniste a estudiar a china, decidimos formalizarla ¿te parece?- Sakura asintió con la cabeza, el chico ya había pensado en todo así que no tenía ni un punto que agregar, además que aun se encontraba algo nerviosa por lo ocurrido hace unos instantes como para poder pensar claramente –bien- dijo sonriendo Shaoran –entonces cada vez que no estemos solos o con alguien que no sepa la verdad, debemos fingir que nos queremos y desde ahora deberás llamarme por mi nombre y yo te llamaré por el tuyo ¿entendido Sakura?-

-eh, claro Shaoran- contestó la japonesa despabilándose y poniéndose de pie –creo que ya debemos volver a la fiesta, para que anuncien el compromiso- dijo luego.

-si, tienes razón- la apoyó Li tomándola delicadamente del brazo y salieron en dirección al salón de fiestas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OliOli uii los primeros sonrojos XD hahaha ya esta aclarado el misterio de la nota que le llegó a Sakura en el capitulo anterior, y por fin Sakura y Shaoran se están dando cuenta de lo sexy que es la persona con la que tendrán que pasar el resto de su vida XD

Hohoho y con ese gran interrogatorio para que se conocieran :P solo esperemos ahora que todo salga bien en la fiesta que se viene en el próximo capitulo :)

Y ahora los reviews: **angel sairiu** (haha si más entrometidas no pueden ser XD pero shao no hiso nada por que se había ido a cambiar para jugar asi ke no le retes XD y yo creo que si pondré TxE pero aun no estoy segura) **Sauma Sakura **(que bueno que te este gustando la historia y respecto a lo de tu historia si la lei XD esta muy buena pero se me a olvidado dejarte un reviews XD) **ISABEL **(que bueno que te este gustando la historia) **kiiza** (que bueno ke te paresca interesante como va la historia, y con resecto a tu duda, si, meilin tambien tiene poderes magicos en esta hstoria) **Cherry Angel Moon** (bueno ya se aclaró el misterio de la nota, i bueno, creo que de Tommy se sabra en un par de capitulos y gracias por tu consejo, te aseguro que lo tomare en cuenta, pero lo que no te aseguro es que se note mucho ya que soy mala con eso de las escripciones XP) **Celina Sosa** (weno, creo qe con este capitulo ya se te quito la intriga ¿no? XP) **Akane Tokugawa **(que bueno que te este gustando el tama, espero que este capitlo tamben te alla gustado) **coptesita** (gracias, ke bueno que te este gustando el fics ojala qe este capitulo te alla gustado :)

weno ai tan todos :) le agradesco a todos lo que an dejado uno, y espero que lo sigan asiendo tal como espero que los que no an dejado reviews lo hagan ahora :D

haha weno eso seria se kuidan!!

bye!


	4. La fiesta

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

**Capitulo III: "La fiesta"**

-¿me puedes explicar que fue lo que paso allá?- preguntó Eriol a Meilin, ambos se encontraban en el centro de la pista de baile.

-es que Ying es un mujeriego que ahora le da por seguirme a mi, además cree que por ser el próximo líder de su clan, las chicas caen a sus pies- Mei miro hacia otro lado enojada.

-entonces ahora piensas esconderte detrás de mi hasta que te deje en paz- rió el peliazul.

-exacto- rió también ella, en ese momento vieron entrar a Sakura y Shaoran del brazo, por lo que salieron de la pista de baile a su encuentro.

-valla, valla, esa no es la misma forma como se trataban hoy en la mañana- dijo sonriendo pícaramente el ojiazul.

-cállate Eriol- le respondió el castaño mirando hacia otro lado, pero sin soltar el brazo de su prometida que se encontraba algo azorada, mientras que Meilin reía disimuladamente.

-oye Mei…- susurró Sakura a la pelinegra para que solo ella escuchara -¿Por qué todos me están mirando?-

la china al escuchar la pregunta miró hacia todos lados corroborando lo que le decía –lo que sucede Sakura, es que nunca antes Shaoran había llegado con pareja a una fiesta, así que todos están sorprendidos, pero prepárate para el odio de sus admiradoras- rió de nuevo.

A Sakura le surgió una gota en la nuca –cielos, entonces no me quiero ni imaginar cuando se enteren que…- Sakura fue interrumpida por la voz de Ieran Li que comenzaba su discurso de bienvenida a aquella fiesta.

-Sakura- la llamó en un susurro Eriol –ya dime que es lo que se traen tú y Shaoran…-

-¿Qué?- respondió ella- pero Eriol¿qué te hace pensar que entre tu primo y yo hay algo?-

-ya Sakurita no seas mala, con solo ver eso- apuntó a sus brazos que seguían unidos –me puedo dar cuenta de que algo pasa entre ustedes-

-veras Eriol es que…-

-Sakura- la interrumpió ahora Shaoran –mi madre nos está llamando- informó, por lo que se dirigieron hacia ella que continuaba con el discurso.

-y por ultimo- dijo cuando ya estuvieron a su lado –quiero y me enorgullezco en anunciar el compromiso de mi hijo Shaoran, con la señorita Sakura Kinomoto- todo el salón se llenó de murmullos referentes a la chica, que solo sonreía nerviosa.

-em… Shaoran- lo llamó apretando más su brazo -¿Por qué aquellas chicas me miran así?- preguntó murmurando mientras apuntaba a un grupo de chicas que la miraba con odio.

-son de mi club de fans- informó el castaño en un susurro –y como yo no puedo deshacerme del compromiso, seguramente ellas harán todo lo posible por asustarte para que te vuelvas a Japón y me dejes con mi gran soltería-

-eso ni lo sueñes Shaoran- Sakura lo miró desafiante –a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de casarme contigo, pero por cumplir mi sueño soy capaz de hacer todo, así que por el momento no pienso en volver a Japón-

-eso ya lo veremos- le susurró el con malicia llevándola a la pista de baile, ya que por orden de su madre debían bailar al menos una pieza.

-¡que sorpresa me has dado Shaoran!- dijo Eriol minutos después mientras se acercaba bailando junto a Meilin –te la tenías bien guardada-

-cállate Eriol- ordenó el castaño mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pero Xiao- siguió él mientras que Meilin solo se reía –yo solo venía a felicitarte por tu compromiso, se lo tenían bien escondido por cierto, aunque era lógico, después de todo con tantas admiradoras que tiene Shaoran era la mejor forma para que no los interrumpieran cuando…-

-¡por favor ya cállate Eriol!- exclamó, para sorpresa de todos, Sakura siendo mirada por los tres primos ya me siento bastante incomoda por el anuncio y por que más de la mitad de las chicas que se encuentran aquí me estén odiando, como para tener que soportar además tus comentarios- suspiró –creo que iré por algo para tomar- informó antes de retirarse.

-uh, valla que tiene su carácter- comentó Shaoran viéndola marchar con una gota en la nuca.

-son el uno para el otro ¿no?- siguió bromeando Eriol ganándose una fea mirada departe del castaño –ya, ya si me cayo- rió.

En tanto Sakura se había dirigido hacia una de las ventanas del salón para respirar un poco de aire fresco, la verdad es que aquellas palabras de Eriol le habían hecho darse cuenta de todo lo que implicaba ser la futura esposa de Shaoran, ya no podría seguir soñando con encontrar a alguien que la amase y ella ame de igual modo, tendría que serle fiel a alguien que no amaba, viviría en china lejos de su hermano, y lo pero de todo, era que seguramente cuando se casasen ¡Shaoran le exigiría hijos! Cielos, en que lío se había metido, suspiró, ya no podía hacer nada más que enfrentar lo que le deparaba el destino que ella misma había escogido.

-que hace tan sola una dama tan bella- dijo un muchacho ubicándose junto a ella en la ventana e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-necesitaba tomar un poco de aire- respondió simplemente la castaña mirándolo de reojo, era rubio y de ojos color carmesí, vestía unos pantalones y camisa negra, era realmente guapo, aunque no tanto como Shaoran… esperen ¿desde cuando encontraba guapo a Shaoran? Sakura se sonrojó ante su último pensamiento.

-la verdad es que a estas fiestas que organiza la familia Li viene mucha gente, son los grandes eventos del año- comentó el muchacho sin notar el leve sonrojo de la castaña –incluso, según escuche, en esta fiesta anunciaron el compromiso del heredero de la familia.

-um… si, es cierto- corroboró la chica.

-pobre muchacha…- dijo el rubio suspirando, lo que llamó la atención de Sakura.

-¿por qué dices eso?- le preguntó sin tener la intención de decirle que era ella la chica de la cual se compadecía.

-por que Li es un mujeriego de lo peor, he sabido de que a andado con varias chicas a la ves, es que cree que por ser guapo y tener dinero tiene derecho a tener a todas las chicas sin importarle sus sentimientos o si son solteras o no- respondió él.

-pero¿cómo sabes que eso es cierto?- cuestiono la castaña, la verdad es que su prometido no se le hacía un chico tan malo.

-por que se metió con mi antigua novia, al mismo tiempo que estaba con otra chica- contó el rubio con una mueca de desagrado.

-¿hablas en serio?- Sakura lo miraba atenta a su relato.

-si, además…- se vio interrumpida por una voz detrás de ellos.

-Sakura- dijo Shaoran tomando por la cintura a la muchacha, sorprendiéndola y provocándole un sonrojo –el rubio miraba asombrado la escena que tenía en frente -¿ocurre algo Oshima?- le preguntó el castaño apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura.

-sabia que o cambiarias Li- dijo el de ojos rojos mirándolo con rencor –acabas de anunciar tu compromiso y ya andas con otra chica como si nada-

-no digas tonterías Oshima- dijo Xiao sonriendo socarronamente –esta chica que esta frente a ti es mi prometida-

-¿así? Pues al parecer no le importas mucho, ya que le estuve contando un par de verdades sobre ti y ni se inmutó –dijo el rubio buscando enojar a Li.

-es eso o es que me ama demasiado- le respondió él.

-no sueñes Li, a ti nadie te puede amar, las chicas solo te buscan por tu dinero o el status que les da salir contigo, pero jamás estarán contigo por amor- luego de decir esto, Oshima se retiró.

-imbesil- murmuró el castaño mirando con enfado al mismo tiempo que soltaba a Sakura.

-calma Shaoran- trató de calmarlo Sakura girándose para quedar frente a frente –verás que solo lo dijo por que aun sigue enojado por que le quitaste a su novia-

-pero lo peor es que tiene razón- el castaño se apoyó en el marco de la ventana –si no, mírate a ti¿no estas conmigo por el trato que hiciste con mi madre?-

-si bueno, pero-

-pero nada, además yo ni siquiera le quité a su novia, ella lo abandono por que era un tonto, y le dijo que se estaba viendo conmigo desde hace algún tiempo y luego el me vio con mi chica de turno y pensó que la estaba engañando- explicó.

-entonces… ¿tú nunca has estado con más de una chica a la ves?- preguntó.

-veamos…- la miró de reojo -¿si sigo que si lo he hecho cancelas este absurdo compromiso?- preguntó, cosa que la castaña negó –entonces, no, nunca lo he hecho, jamás caería tan bajo, he estado con varias chicas pero nunca más de una a la vez-

-que suerte la mía- comentó Sakura apoyándose junto a él en el marco de la ventana –por lo menos así no me tendré que preocupar de que me puedas ser infiel-

-ah… pero eso depende- dijo seductoramente el chico girándose para atrapar a la castaña entre él y la ventana.

-uh… ¿y de que dependería?- cuestiono ella algo nerviosa, por lo que el muchacho se acercó aun más para dejar su boca a escasos milímetros de su oreja.

-de cómo cumplas tus labores maritales- le susurró comenzando a acariciarle suavemente la espalda y acercando más sus cuerpos, loo que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera desde la medula espinal hasta cada nervio de la joven. Poco a poco el muchacho fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, y para cuando les quedaba la nada para poder tocarlos fueron interrumpidos por una fingida tos. Los castaños rápidamente se separaron y se voltearon a ver a Eriol que los miraba sonrientes.

-disculpa que los moleste justo en este momento primo- dijo –pero tía Ieran me pidió que te digiera que debes ir a presentar a Sakura ante el consejo-

-gracias Eriol- contestó Shaoran como si no hubiera pasado nada, mientras que Sakura continuaba junto a la ventana tratando de entender lo que estuvo a punto de suceder –Sakura vamos ya- dijo el chino que ya se encontraba unos pasos más adelante haciéndola reaccionar.

-si- dijo ella alcanzándolo rápidamente y avanzando junto a él en silencio.

-aun puedes anular el compromiso- le recordó de pronto el castaño sonriendo.

-no gracias, podré soportar tus acosos con tal de poder estudiar en Fanju – contestó ella sonriendo inocentemente.

-eso ya lo veremos- en ese momento llegan junto a tres hombres todos bien vestidos de camisa y corbata.

-ya era hora de que te aparecieras por aquí Xiaolang- dijo uno de ellos de cabellos negro azulinos y gafas –con que ella es tu prometida- se acercó a Sakura y la tomó del mentón para examinarla –no tienes mal gusto, eres muy bella- le habló a Sakura.

-Gra, gracias- le contestó ella sonrojada y bastante nerviosa –soy, Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto- se presentó.

-un gusto señorita Kinomoto- le respondió el hombre sonriendo y soltándola.

-Sakura- dijo ahora Shaoran tomándole la mano como un acto involuntario que sin saber ayudaron para que se calmaran los nervios de la chica –ellos son mis tíos y miembros del consejo junto a mi madre- explicó –Alphonse Hiragisawa, el padre de Eriol- señaló al de lentes –Ian Li, el papá de Meilin- apuntó al hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rubí –y por ultimo mi Tío, Keita Li- señalo al de ojos negros y de pelo castaño algo canoso.

-y cuénteme señorita Kinomoto¿por qué se fijó en Xiaolang como pareja?- preguntó el último.

-yo no me fijé en Shaoran- contestó simplemente ella desconcertando a todos –o por lo menos en un principio, fue él quien se fijo en mi-

-explíquese- le pidió el de gafas.

-verá, nos conocimos el año pasado en la playa- comenzó a relatar la castaña –para ese tiempo yo acababa de terminar con mi antiguo novio, ya que me había enterado de que me engañaba, así que andaba todo el día deprimida. Un día fui a dar un pequeño paseo por la playa, allí fue la primera vez que lo vi, el iba en dirección contraria a la mía, al verme me sonrió, pero yo solo lo observe algunos segundos y luego me limite a ignorarlo, a los días siguientes me seguía encontrado con él y siempre se repetía la misma escena, hasta que un día Shaoran me detuvo y me regaló una flor de cerezo, al preguntarle yo el motivo de ella, me respondió que no le gustaba el rostro triste que tenía todos los días y que quería intentar con ella hacerme sonreír, luego nos quedamos conversando y nos hicimos amigos, para lo que quedo de las vacaciones nos juntábamos todos los días a la misma hora en el mismo lugar y siempre Shaoran traía consigo una flor distinta, pero legó el momento en que él se tenía que volver a China, y fue allí que me confesó de que estaba enamorado de mi, pero yo aun no entendía lo que sentía por él así que no le respondí, y no fue hasta que ya se había ido que comprendí que yo también estaba enamorada de él, pero nunca se lo pude decir ya que no tenía como comunicarme con él. Entonces pasó el tiempo y me surgió la oportunidad de venir a estudiar a china y fue entonces que me reencontré con Shaoran y luego de comprobar que ambos sentíamos lo mismo nos hicimos novios, al poco tiempo Shaoran me confesó que no podría vivir sin mí y me pidió que le prometiera que siempre estaríamos juntos y fue así que nos comprometimos- finalizó Sakura abrazando a Shaoran para darle mayor credibilidad a su historia.

-que conmovedora historia- dijo el señor Hiragisawa luego de un momento –nos tenias bien guardado ese romance Xiaolang- comentó mirando al muchacho a la ves que le sonreía pícaramente.

-es que me daba pena contarles- contestó el ruborizándose mirando hacia otro lado, lo que provocó la risa de los hombres.

-bueno, entonces solo nos queda desearles lo mejor- dijo Ian sonriendo –has hecho una muy buena elección Xiaolang ya que según nos ha dicho tu madre esta chiquilla cuenta con muy buenos antecedentes-

-ahora ve con tu prometida a bailar un poco- le dijo ahora el de cabellos castaños -ya les hemos quitado bastante tiempo-

-eh, si gracias- dijo Shaoran rápidamente para alejarse inmediatamente con Sakura de la mano -¿Por qué has dicho todo eso?- le preguntó a su prometida una ves estuvieron en la pista de baile y la tomaba delicadamente de la cintura mientras se movían al ritmo de la música.

-porque fue mi venganza- respondió simplemente la castaña.

-¿venganza?-

-por lo de hace un rato, haber si así no te me vuelves a acercar- explico.

-¿es que acaso no te gustó Sakurita?- le preguntó acercándola más a él, provocando un sonrojo e ella.

-¡claro que no me gusto!- exclamó la japonesa mirando hacia otro lado tratando de separarse, pero él tenía más fuerza –quiero evitar el mayor contacto contigo-

-lastima querida, por que recuerda que estamos comprometidos, y como ahora te tengo que ser fiel, tu deberás compensar lo que podría hacer con otras chicas- sonrió pícaramente tomándola con la mano una de sus manos del mentón para comenzar a acercarse a ella.

-su… suéltame- susurró ella cuando él se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su boca, pero el negó lentamente con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos para eliminar la distancia que los separaba. Sakura miraba sorprendida todo esto, cuando alcanzó a percibir un mínimo roce de los labios del chino, sintió como era jalada por el pelo hacia atrás por una tercera persona – ¡kyaaaa!- gritó.

-que mird…- Shaoran abrió los ojos al sentir que Sakura se separaba abruptamente gritando y pudo ver como Sakura era tirada del cabello por una chica rubia que se veía bastante enojada. -¡Nanami!- exclamó al reconocer a la chica, rápidamente, soltó a Sakura (aun la tenia tomada de la cintura) y rápidamente con un empujón hizo que la rubia soltara a su prometida a la cual abrazó al instante, ya que al dejar de recibir el tirón de su cabello había perdido el equilibrio.

-¡que te pasa idiota!- exclamó la castaña sobándose la cabeza a la causante de su dolor.

-¡que te pasa a ti!- le respondió la rubia parándose luego del empujón que le había dado el castaño -¿Qué te crees tú para estar besando a Xiaolang?-

-y a ti que te importa- le respondió la ojiverde enojada –yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con Shaoran y tu no te tienes por que meterte-

-que te crees maldita mocosa, apenas has llegado a china tu no…-

-¡cállate Nanami!- exclamó al fin Li interrumpiéndola –Sakura es mi prometida y tienes que respetarla- exigió.

-pero Xiao, como puedes, nosotros somos…-

-nosotros no somos nada- interrumpió nuevamente él – no puede ser que hallas creído que por un par de salidas contigo ibas a ser alguien especial-

-Xiaolang…- susurró la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos -¡Esto no se quedará así¡Ya veras maldita mocosa te haré pagar el que me hallas quitado a Xiaolang!- dicho esto la chica se alejó de allí.

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó suavemente Shaoran a Sakura una vez Nanami se hubo perdido de vista.

-eso creó- contestó Sakura aun sobándose la cabeza, la verdad es que tenía fuerza esa chica.

-¡Sakura!- escucharon que la llamaba Meilin que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos junto con Eriol luego del alboroto -¿estas bien¿Te hicieron daño?-

-no, Meilin estoy bien no te preocupes- se apresuró a contestar la castaña –pero creo que ahora mejor me iré a mi habitación- miró a Shaoran por si él replicaba en algo pero el solo asintió.

-por favor Meilin acompáñala- le pidió a su prima.

-pero Shaoran no estoy enferma- alegó Sakura.

-a mi que, que te acompañe igual- respondió despreocupadamente al chico, por lo que ella suspiró y se fue junto a Mei.

-no te imaginaba tan protector con tu prometida primito- se burlo Eriol segundos después.

-cállate Eriol- le retó el lobito –solo lo hice para poner en su lugar a Nanami, ahora tendré que estar más pendiente de Sakura, no se imagina todas las chicas que se le irán encima por el anuncio…-

-y tu decías que no eras protector- rió el peliazul ganándose una fea mirada de su primo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

oli oli :) ummm primero ke nada me disculpo por el retraso ... es que veran mi prima vino a chile asi ke me pase toda la semana pasada con ella y luego entre a clases y entre eso y mi flojera no avansaba mucho al escrivir ... pero bueno, aqui esta la actualización y espero que les alla gustado :)

ahora los reviews: **Celina Sosa **(espero que tambien te alla gustado este capitulo con los primeros acercamientos d SxS :P) **Sauma Sakura** (aqui tubimos más momentos de shaoran acorralandola xD espero que tambien te allan gustado al igual que el capitulo) **Eiko Hiwatari **( espero que tambien te guste este capi) **Hikari (yzk)** (que buieno que te alla gustado la historia i no te preocupes que no creo que deje de escrivir :P) **daniela **(que bueno que te guste la historia i no te preocupes que ya pronto vendrá mucho amor xD) **Esmeraldy **(que bueno ke te guste la historia :) Khorih (que bueno que te uste) **ISABEL **(que bueno que te este gustando la historia y tratare de hacer los capitulos mas largos como ya ves que este quedo mucho más largo que los anteriores xP)

bueno esos son los reviews, muchas gracias a toos los que mandaron uno i a los ke mandaran ahora :) vamos io se ke ustees pueden! xD hahah bueno bueno

se cuidan mucho!

felis dia tamben a toos los niños i niñas xD

hahha

ia xaus

bexos


	5. Llamada, clases y celos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

**Capitulo V: "Llamada, clases y celos"**

Sakura se movía de un lado para otro en su cama tratando de encontrar la posición perfecta para continuar con su sueño, pero había un ruidito molesto que no la dejaba hacerlo y no fue hasta que Kero le dio con la almohada que se dio cuenta de que aquel ruido era el teléfono que había mandado a instalar la señora Ieran hace un par de días.

Con flojera la castaña se sentó en la cama, miró el reloj que indicaban que eran algo mas de las cuatro y media de la mañana y luego observó el aparato que llevaba sonando más de cinco minutos, como sin con eso se fuera a apagar.

-contesta ya Sakura- pidió Kero acomodándose en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

-si, si, ya voy- respondió ella tomando el auricular y llevándolo a su oído -¿aló?- dijo con flojera.

-_¡SAKURA KINOMOTO!_- gritó una dulce voz desde el otro lado del teléfono, dejando casi sorda a la pobre muchacha -_¡no puedo creer lo desconsiderada que eres! Hace más de una semana que te fuiste y no hemos recibido más noticia de ti que la carta que le enviaste a Toya_-

-to, Tomoyo- contestó Kinomoto al recuperarse de la impresión que le habían causado los retos de su mejor amiga –discúlpame, en serio, es que han pasado tantas cosas que se me ha ido de la cabeza llamarlos-

-_¡pero Sakura!_- alegó Daiduiji – _¿qué puede ser tan importante coma para que te olvides de llamar a tu pobre amiguita?_-

-¿esta Toya contigo?- le preguntó Sakura antes de contestarle.

-_¡claro que no! Solo mira la hora que es_-

-um, si tienes razón- rió la castaña por su despiste –pues, bueno, veras, lo que ocurre, es que… estoy comprometida-

-_¡¿QUÉ ESTAS QUÈ!?_- exclamó la joven residente en Japón, tan fuerte que Sakura podía jurar que la habían escuchado en toda la mansión.

-Tomoyo, por favor, o grites- le pidió la card captor recuperándose del impacto del grito.

-_disculpa Sakura_- dijo Tomoyo bajando la voz –_pero es que me has sorprendido, cuando te dejamos en el aeropuerto no tenías ni planes de comenzar a salir con alguien_-

-es que veras Tommy, las cosas no son tan así-

-_¿a no?_-

-no- Sakura suspiró –la verdad es que este compromiso es para poder costearme mis estudios-

-_¡pero como¿No te habían dado una beca?_- cuestiono la vivolacea.

-eso era solo una mentira para Toya –explicó la ojiverde –la verdad es que el costo por estudiar en Fanju era demasiado alto y no podía permitir que Toya los costeara, además de que todas las becas ya estaban dadas, entonces se me ofreció la oportunidad de que me pagaran todos los gastos aquí en China, solo con una condición…-

-_comprometiéndote_- completó Tomoyo, por lo que su amiga asintió –_pero Sakura, no entiendo por que no me pediste ayuda a mí…_-

-es que este es mi sueño Tommy, y quiero ser yo quien se sacrifique por lograrlo-

-_pero si sabes que para mi nunca va a ser un sacrificio ayudarte_-

-pero esto ya está hecho Tomoyo, pero no te preocupes, que si siento que esto no da para más recurriré a tu ayuda- prometió.

-_está bien_- se oyó un suspiro departe de la hija de Sonomi

-además- agregó Sakura –no creo que Shaoran sea tan malo, si descontamos claro que es un terco, mal educado, orgulloso…-

-_¿guapo?_-

-si también… eh ¡que! No eso no- exclamó Sakura tras darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, sintiéndose muy avergonzada.

-_ya Sakura, si ya lo confesaste_- reía Tomoyo.

-bueno, quizás sea un poco guapo- admitió –pero es un atrevido¡podrías creer que intentó besarme dos veces en la fiesta del anuncio del compromiso!-

-_¡en serio! Cielos Sakurita, parece que ya lo estas conquistando_- rió Tomoyo.

-no seas tonta Tomoyo, lo hace solo para que me asuste y desista de la idea- explicó la castaña –pero por suerte no lo he visto mucho la ultima semana ya que he estado ocupada preparando las cosas para la escuela, pero ya cambiemos de tema a uno más interesante- pidió -¿Cómo han estado todos por allá?-

-_mmm, bien, Toya ya volvió a sus clases y yo mañana entró al nuevo curso_- informó la vivolacea -_¡ay! Extrañaré tanto tus llegadas tarde a clases_- exclamó luego.

-¡uy! Si, por suerte ahora no me pasara ya que iré a clases con Meilin, Shaoran y…- se calló de repente -¡es cierto, no te había contado!- exclamó.

-_¿qué cosa¿qué pasó?_- preguntó asustada Tomoyo.

-es que Eriol está aquí…-

-_¿Eriol¿Eriol Hiragisawa¿El mismo que iba un grado más arriba y te ayudaba con tus cartas?_-

-el mismo- contestó la castaña –y lo mejor es que va en mi misma escuela, solo que como es lógico un grado más arriba, junto con Shaoran-

-_que genial, así al menos hay una persona que conoces allá en China_-

-tienes razón- sonreía Sakura –si no fuera por él y Meilin, quién es por cierto la prima de Shaoran, no sé como soportaría al idiota de mi prometido- suspiró.

-_¡pero Sakura! No puede ser tan malo_-

-yo creo que si lo conocieras Tommy, me entenderías perfectamente- alegó –y coincidirías conmigo de que es un idiota, engreído, orgulloso, mujeriego, mal educado…-

-no sabía que tenías tan buena impresión de mí- la interrumpió Shaoran desde la puerta de su habitación, la había abierto y escuchando una parte de la conversación sin que la castaña se diera cuenta-

-Sha… ¡Shaoran!- exclamó Sakura asustada -¿puedo preguntar que haces aquí?- preguntó luego molesta.

-venía a despertarte, no tenía intenciones de llegar tarde el primer día de clases por tu culpa- explicó el chico tranquilamente.

-¿ya es hora?- miró el reloj, percatándose que ya eran las seis de la mañana, suspiró –Tomoyo te tengo que dejar, debo ir a clases- le informó a su amiga.

-_está bien Saku, cuídate mucho y si te cae tan mal tu prometido, busca otro tema para cuando me llames_- rió.

-ya cállate Tomoyo- dijo algo sonrojada sakura al darse cuenta que casi todo el rato ablaron de su prometido -yo mejor me voy, cuidate mucho, adiós- colgó para luego mirar a Li, prcatandose de que este estaba solo con unos boxers puestos, dejando que la ojiverde pudiera ver todos sus bien formados musculos -¡Kya!- gritó -¡Qué haces así en mi habitación!- exclamó alterada tomando lo primero que encontró y lansandoselo, pero cuando el proyectil iba a mitad de camino se dió cuenta de que era o más bien dicho quien era -¡Kero!- rápidamente se levantó de la cama para dirigirse hacia el muñeco que ya había chocado contra el torso desnudo del joben y yacía semi inconciente en el piso -ay kero perdoname- le dijo mientras lo levantaba del suelo y lo abrazaba contra sí -en serio yo no quise-

-¿acaso esa cosa esta viva?- preguntó extrañadoel chioco al ver con el cariño que lo trataba.

-¡claro que esta vivo!- exclamó ella -Kero es el guardián de mis cartas- explicó dirigiendose nuavamente asu cama para recostarlo en un rincón.

-espera espera- decía Shaoran mientras se acercaba a ella -me estas diciendo que ese muñequito es el gran Keroberos?- preguntó incredulo, en ese momento tropesó con la mochila de Sakura que estaba tirada y comensó a caer.

-claro- le respondió Sakura dandose vuelta para verlo, encontrandose con que él se le estaba cayendo encima, quedando finalmente ambos en la cama con shaoran sobre ella y sus rostros a muy poca distancia, en una posición bastante comprometedora para el que no supiera como llegaron allí.

se quedaron un buen rato mirandose a los ojos sonrojados, hasta que Sakura recordó el diminuto opiyama que llevaba puesto, que consistía en una corta camisa de tirantes y un short bastante corto que dejaba aldescubirto sus largas piernas, ambas de seda rosa que dejaban bastante poco a la imaginación.

-Sha... shaoran- lo llamó nerviosa ella, tratando de que reaccionara, pero el muchacho parecía hechisado mirando su rostro, sus lavios más especificamente, deseando provar su sabor, de apoco bajó la vista descubriendo así el cuerpo de su prometida para luego volver a sus ojos.

-eres hermosa- susurró derrepente haciendo sonrojar al maximo a la ojiverde.

-que¿Qué has dicho?- lo cuestiono pensando que quizás había escuchado mal, haciendo reaccionar al castaño.

-que, que es rosa- se apresuró a decir el muchacho refiriendose al piyama.

-¡Ay chicos¿Es que no pueden esperar hasta la noche de bodas?- preguntó risueña una voz desde la puerta provocando que ambos magos se separaran inmediatamente.

-No, no es lo que tu crees Meilin- dijo rápidamente Sakura -Él, yo...- trataba de explicar.

-no tienes nada que explicarme sakura- le sonrió la pelinegra -están comprometidos, pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo solo venía a habisarles que se apuraran para no llegar tarde-

-um, si, meor yo me voy- dijo Shaoran arrancando de la abitación siendo seguido por Meilin que seguia riendo, dejando a sakura sola y con un gran sonrojo.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Largo rato despues. Sakura, Eriol, Meilin y Shaoran entraban a las instalaciones de Fanju para asistir a su primer día de clases. 

-¿ansiosa Sakura?- le preguntó Eriol.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó ella como una niña chica mirando emocionada como algunos chicos de cursos mayores hacían algunos hechisos por el patio -aun no puedo creer que esto no sea un sueño-

-que más me gustaría a mi que fuera solo una pesadilla- comentó el castaño ganandose una mirada fria de parte de su prometida, que el solo ignoró -iré a juntarme con mis amigos- informó -¿vas conmigo Eriol?- le preguntó luego deteniendose unos pasos más adelante.

-si- contestó e ojiazul -las veo luego chicas, mucha suerte- se despidió para luego perderse junto con Shaoran por uno de los pasillos.

-bueno sakura- suspiró Meilin nerviosa -vamos por nuestros horarios- la castaña asintió y ambas chicas se dirigieron a la recepción de la escuela, donde les entregaron sus respectivos horarios junto con una lista de los profesores, en numero de s casillero y un mapa de las instalaciones.

-¡No puede ser!-eclamó sakura abservando su horario con horror, por lo que la pelinegra la miró asustada -¡Matemáticas!-

Meilin se rió -¿qué esperabas Sakura? esto sigue siendo una escuela, tienen que pasar las materias básicas-

-no es justo- seguía alegando ella -yo que pense que me podria salvar de ellas- miró a Meilin con cascaditas en los ojos.

-pero Saku- trató de animarla -piensa que si no fuera por esas clases no tendriamos más que el receso para estar juntas-

-¿hablas en serio?- preguntó sakura mirando nuevamente el horario.

-claro- respondió la ojirubí -si no te habías dado cuenta, tenemos horarios diferentes, dado que cada una tendrá clases según sus habilidades magicas- explicó, pero Sakura la seguia mirando sin entender -verás- comenzó de nuevo - tus habilidades magicas estan guiadas solo por tus cartas, por lo que sin ellas no podrias hacer tanta magia como cuando las tienes, así que aquí te enseñaran a usar ñlas mismas habilidades sin nesecidad de usarlas, yo en cambio tengo habilidades con lo que es la magia medicinal, por lo que me potenciaran en lo que es esa área-

-¿y qué ha de Eriol y Shaoran?-

-Eriol se especialisa en las mismas materias que tú, mientras que Shaoran estudia el control de los 5 elementos: fuego, agua, tierra, viento y trueno-

-ya veo- dijo la oiverde comprendiendo mejor -por suerte la primera clase es de matemáticas, así nos toca juntas-

-hablando de eso, será mejor que nos demos prisa, para no llegar tarde la primera clase- sugirió Meilin, por lo que Sakura asintió y se fueron al salón de matemáticas, sentandose en el fondo junto a la ventana, se quedaron un buien rato combersando, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por un grupo de chicas.

-¿Sakura Kinomoto?- preguntó la que parecía ser la lider del grupo, era peliroja y de ojos negros.

-soy yo- dijo la castaña mirandolas a todas -¿para que me necesitan?-

-venimos a advertirte que te alejes de Li-sama- dijo otra de las chicas, castaña y de ojos azules.

-¿disculpen?- Sakura las miro confundida.

-Ya escuchaste, no te queremos ver serca de Li-sama-

-¡ay! chicas por favor- interrumpió Meilin -pero Sakura puede estar con Shaoran todo el tiempo que quiera, por algo es su prometida-

-¡Qué! pero eso es imposible, Li-sama jamás ha tenido algo serio con una chica-

-entonces esta es la exepción- dijo la castaña sin darle mucha importancia -por que Shaoran me ama y nos vamos a casar apenas terminemos nuestros estudios-

-jamás creeremos semejante tontería- hablo nuevamente la lider del grupo -tú nisiquiera eres del club de fans, así que no puedes ni soñar con algo así- la retó -o hasta al menos que obtengas nuestra aprovación-.

-como si me importara su club de fans- contestó sakura, la peliroja iba a replicar, pero en ese momento entró el profesor mandando a todos los alumnos a sus puestos y comensaron con la clase, un par de horas más tarde las chicas se separaron para ir cada una a la clase respectiva, a Meilin le tocaba hierbas medicinales mientras que a Sakura, percepción.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Shaoran iba caminando en dirección al patio junto a su prima, luego de que indicaran la hora del receso y se encontrara con su prima en el pasillo.

-¿no has visto a Sakura?- le preguntó la pelinegra, pero el nego sin demostrar demaciado interes.

-Meilin- escucharon que alguien la llamaba hcaercandose a ellos.

-oh, no- susurró la chica al reconocer al sujeto -Xiao ayudame- le pidió a su primo, pero este siguió avansando.

-No me metas en tus lios Mei- le dijo simplemente, alejandose dejandola solo con Ying. Segundos más tarde Shaoran se encontraba en el patio de la escuela buscando con la vista a su prometida, no era que le importara saber especificamente sobre ella, solo quería saber si había hecho algo que pudiera perjudicarlo, o al menos eso era lo que se hacia creer él mismo por aquel extraño comportamiento hacia ella. La verdad, es que no sabía que era lo que le ocurría, cada vez que estaba junto a ella le daban unas ganas locas de besarla, cuando generlmente eran las chicas quienes lo perseguían y él solo se limitaba a resivirlas...

El chico siguió caminando sumergido en sus pensamientosmhasta que lo distrajo una escena, para él, nada agradable.

Unos metros más adelante, sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraba Sakura junto a un muchacho que no lograba reconocer a la distacia, combersando animadamente, pero la gota que derramó el vaso, fue cuando vio que el chico posaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de SU prometida. Movido por la ira, Li se hacercó hacia ello tomando a Sakura y obligandola a ponerse de pie -¿puedes venir conmigo un momento cariño?- le preguntó -nada más que para disumular un poco su enojo.

-¿algún problema Shaoran?- le preguntó Oshima que seguía sentado en el pasto.

-nada que no pueda arreglar con mi prometida -le contestó el castaño, para luego con la castaña del brazo adentrase un poco en el bosquesillo de la escuela.

-¿qué crees que haces Shaoran?- lo retó la ojiverde cuando estaba segura de que ya nadie los escucharía.

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo- le contestó él acorralandola contra un árbol y hablandole al oido -¿o es que has olvidado que eres mi prometida y lo que acordamos?-

-Claro que no- contestó la ojiverde evitando verle el rostro que estaba peligrosamente serca suyo.

-La verdad es que no se notaba- la chica pedía sentir el calido aliento de Li chocar contra su piel -Estaban tan juntos que nadie se le ocurriria pensar que estas comprometida con otro- susurraba mientras que se hacercaba de a poco a la boca de la castaña, que ya lo miraba bastante nerviosa, pero volvieron a ser interrumpidos, esta vez por unas voces femeninas que se escuchaban algo lejos. Se separaron y pudieron ver a las chicas del club de fans de Shaoran que hablaron con la castaña esa mañana.

-¿ese es Li-sama¿la va a besar¿quién se cree esa tipa?- se preguntaban las chicas observando a los castaños. Shaoran quiso alejarse de Sakura, pero esta no se lo permitió colocando su mano en su cuello para que no se moviera mientras lo miraba enojada.

-Si vas a exigirme que me comporte como una verdadera novia, tú también debes hacerlo- le dijo antes de eliminar la distancia que había entre ambos, sorprendiendo así al muchacho, que luego de reaccionar, comenzó también a corresponderla aquella caricia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

uuuh PERDÓN!!! GOMEN-NE! SORRY!! etc etc U.u io no quise demorarme tanto :S pero es ke se me sumaron muchas cosa, además de que me quedé pegada en un par de escenas :( pero ya supere todo! y traje por fin el 5to capitulo! y con beso incluido!

haber si asi me perdonan xD

hahah

les quiero agradecer por sus reviews a: **juchiz** ( ke bueno que te alla gustado el fic espero que también te guste este capitulo :) **Celina Sosa** (hahah yo creeo que eso de conquistarla para asustarla, en ves de hacer eso la va a dejar + prendada de él xD y el club de fans de syao ahora si ke va a querer matar a Sakura ya que los vieron besandose xD) **Undine** (que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior :d espero que este tambien te halla gustado, ya que como ya viste ya comensaron los s&s xP) **Nanaccs** (que bueno que te halla gustado el fics, espero que este capitulo halla gustado tanto como los otros) **Akane Tokugawa **(que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también te halla gustado :) **Hikari (yzk) **(hohoho espero que este capitulo te halla gustado auun más xP hahah i haber si se te soluciona la duda, si no me la escribes para aclarartela ;) **ISABEL **(haha ii? e te pasaron las ganas del beso xD espero ke te halla gustado el capi!) **Rosh Bernal **(que bueno que te halla gustado la historia espero que te guste este capitulo tambien :) **lunnitah **(hohoho sopresa entonces xD aunke bueno, la verdad es que lo mujeriego de Shaoran llego asta aki, como pudiste ver en la ultima escena sakura lo tendrá bien controladito xD hahah que bueno ke te guste el fics :)** jazmin **(holas, un gusto también :D me alegro de que te este gustando la historia, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste :)

bueno eso seria y aprovecho a decir altiro que lo más posible es que me demore para el proximo capitulo, a menos ke me llegue la inspiración demaciado rápido xD

bueno, cuidense mucho :)

espero sus Reviews!!

besos para todos y que duerman bien!! (aki son más de la 1 de la mañana xD) ia ia me voy a hacer tutito

cuidense!

bye!


	6. Borrachos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

**Capitulo VI: "Borrachos"**

Sakura se tiró exhausta a su cama, al fin era viernes y ya había logrado fingir durante toda la semana ser la perfecta novia de Shaoran, aunque aquel beso que se dieron el primer día de clases no se había vuelto a repetir, no por que no le hubiera gustado, más bien por que jamás lo reconocería antes él, además que siempre que estaba a solas siempre discutían.

Las clases continuaron normalmente y ya le estaban enseñando como introducir el poder de las cartas a su cuerpo, para que así su magia fuera más rápida y eficaz, además que al hacer eso le sería difícil a Sataguchi quitarle las cartas, y por cierto, él aun no la atacaba, lo que hacia que Sakura pensara que todo había sido una broma, aunque de todos modos prefería no confiarse.

Se había hecho amiga de Daisuke Oshima, ese muchacho al que supuestamente Shaoran le había quitado la novia, ya que tenían las mismas clases de especialización, cosa que sin que ella supiera, ponía a Shaoran bastante celoso , aunque este no lo quisiera reconocer.

Ese mismo día había quedado de salir con Daisuke a una fiesta que organizaba una compañera del muchacho, así que decidió llamar a Tomoyo de inmediato para que no la volviera a retar como a comienzos de esa semana, mientras Kero bajaba a la cocina por algo de comer, ya no era necesario que se escondiera, ya que todos los Li ya habían detectado su presencia, y como era una familia de Hechiceros, no había problema con que se paseara por la mansión, aunque generalmente se encontraba en la habitación de Sakura jugando videojuegos.

Cuando Sakura colgó el teléfono se dispuso a alistarse para la fiesta, pero sintió un gran alboroto proveniente de la planta baja y segundos después la puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a un agitado Shaoran.

-¡Sakura!- dijo este acercándose rápidamente a su prometida y tomándola de la mano comenzó a correr con ella por los pasillos de la mansión.

-Shaoran ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó confundida la castaña mientras intentaba seguirle el paso.

-ahora no. Le contestó él mientras doblaban en una esquina y se detenían, Li miró hacia arriba, donde había una entrada al entretecho –Dios del viento- susurró e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió de golpe –vamos, hay que subir- le dijo a Sakura.

-Pero¿por qué?- preguntó la castaña que no lograba entender nada.

-no hay tiempo- fue lo único que le contestó el muchacho, para luego tomar a la castaña de la cintura y levantarla para obligarla a subir.

-¡Espera Shaoran!- exclamó ella, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta el chico de que ella andaba con falda, por lo que tuvo una panorámica vista de sus piernas y algo más, por lo que se quedó abajo completamente sonrojado, pero unos ruidos que se venían acercando lo hizo reaccionar y de un salto subió y cerró la puertecilla. Estaba en una pequeña habitación llena de polvo y tenía frente a él a Sakura bastante sonrojado, aunque no podía decir si era de vergüenza o de ira.

-¡Que se supone que haces Shaoran Li?- le gritó la chica.

-Por favor Sakura cálmate- le pidió el chino en voz baja -o nos descubrirán-

-¿quién?- siguió gritando ella –la verdad es que no te entiendo para nada, primero vas a mi habitación y me sacas de allí corriendo como si el mundo se acabara- Sakura alegaba mientras que Shaoran cada vez se desesperaba más –y por último llegas y me levantas así, viendo todo bajo mi falda, eso solo me deja pensar que me quieres violar o...- Sakura no pudo seguir hablando porque los labios de Shaoran sobre los suyos se lo impedían, moviéndose suavemente, al poco tiempo Sakura algo aturdida aun, comenzó a corresponderle, haciendo que los besos fueran cada vez más apasionados, por lo que cuando se separaron a respirar estaban recostados en el polvoriento piso con Li sobre ella, ambos bastante sonrojados.

-si no te callas, me veré obligado a tomar en cuenta lo de la violación- le susurró al oído Shaoran.

-no seas idiota- le dijo Sakura empujándolo y sentándose mientras se sacudía un poco el polvo –nunca dejaré que me toques, ni siquiera estando casados-

-ay querida Sakura- rió el castaño también sacudiéndose –nunca, digas nunca-

-ya cállate- le dijo enojada ella mirando hacia otro lado –ahora, explícame lo que sucedió quieres-

-es fácil, tu hablabas y necesitaba que te quedaras callada, entonces te bese y como tu me respondiste yo...-

-¡no hablo de eso Shaoran!- exclamó ella sonrojada interrumpiéndolo –hablo de por que me trajiste hasta acá-

-ah, bueno, es que mis hermanas están de visita- informó él.

-¡Y por eso tanto escándalo!- se sorprendió ella mirándolo nuevamente.

-es que tú no las conoces, seguramente madre ya les contó sobre nuestro compromiso y apenas nos vean comenzarán acosarnos – una gota surgió de la nuca del chico.

-ay pero Shaoran no debe ser para tanto, además tarde o temprano deberán vernos y tengo que ir a arreglarme para cuando Daisuke venga por mi-

-está bien pero no digas luego que no te lo advertí –dijo despreocupadamente el chico, pero luego cayó en cuenta de lo ultimo que había dicho la castaña -¿qué saldrás con quién?- le preguntó.

-con Daisuke, Daisuke Oshima, un amigo- le informó.

-¡Qué!- exclamó –no, tú irás a ninguna parte con ese chico, recuerda que eres mi prometida-

-ay Shaoran, solo iremos a una fiesta, además que seas mi prometido no significa que puedes controlar mi vida-

-entonces iré con ustedes- informó –no dejaré que andes sola con ese tipo, se pueden formar malos entendidos que afecten a mi persona-

-como quieras- suspiró la chica abriendo la puertecilla y bajando de un salto, siendo seguida por Shaoran. Ambos estaban sacudiéndose el polvo cuando sintieron unas voces al otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Allí están!- gritó una de las 4 chicas, de pelo y ojos castaño medio anaranjado, que se acercaron corriendo a ellos.

-Así que es ella- comenzaban a decir ellas tomando a Sakura y examinándola de pies a cabeza poniéndola nerviosa.

-es muy mona-

-por supuesto que si, si no madre no la habría escogido como nuestra cuñada-

-pero si tienes unos ojos hermosos-

-¡y verdes¡El color favorito del lobito!-

-Sakura, ellas son mis hermanas- las presentó Shaoran sonriendo divertido ante la incomodidad de la ojiverde –Shiefa, Faren, Futie y Fe-Mei-

-pero Xiao- Shiefa se volteo hacia él -¿me podrías explicar que hacían los dos escondidos en el entretecho?- preguntó, logrando que ambos se sonrojaran ante la insinuación de la chica.

-es cierto- dijo otra de las hermanas volteándose a verlo también – no es bien visto que dos chicos estén solos en el entretecho…-

-y si tienen una relación sentimental es aun más sospechoso…-

-ya que da a pensar que estaban…-

-¡No es lo que están pensando!- gritó rápidamente el chino rojo como un tomate.

-¿entonces por que te pones así?- le dijo Fe-Mei pellizcándole la sonrojada mejilla –no creo que sea por nada-

-además- dijo ahora Futie –nosotras no pensábamos nada malo-

-solo creíamos que jugaban ajedrez allá arriba para que nadie los desconcentrara- terminó Faren riéndose junto a sus hermanas –no es nuestra culpa de que tengas esa mente tan sucia lobito-

-Sakura yo que tú me cuido de él al menos hasta la boda, por que puede que él…- le dijo Shiefa en un susurro a la chica, siendo escuchado por el irritado castaño.

-¡ya vasta Shiefa!- la retó acercándose a Sakura y tomándola de la muñeca –vámonos de aquí- la arrastró para sacarla de allí.

_Una hora después_

Sakura acababa de terminar de alistarse cuando sintió unos golpes en la puerta, al abrir se encontró con Meilin.

-te buscan allá abajo- le informó ella –y creo que cuando Shaoran se entere de quien es se enojara bastante- comentó luego refiriéndose a los notables celos de su primo.

-no, él ya sabía que vendría, es más, nos acompañara a la fiesta de la compañera de Daisuke- le explicó la castaña –por cierto¿no te gustaría venir con nosotros? Es que me sentiría muy incomoda estando…- en ese momento Sakura se calló al darse cuenta del traje que llevaba puesto Meilin, que consistía en un vestido de gala grisáceo con brillantes de tirantes -¿o ya tienes planes?- preguntó luego sonriéndole pícaramente.

-voy a salir con Ying- le explicó la pelinegra con una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Con Ryu Ying?- se sorprendió la japonesa –pero creí que lo detestabas…-

-y lo hago, pero el primer día de clases me acorraló cuando tú estabas con Shaoran y no me dejó salir hasta que le prometí que saldríamos a comer hoy-

-¿pero por que no le dices que estas enferma y así evitas ir?- sugirió la castaña.

-por que soy mujer de palabra, además así lo bajo de su nube de una buena ves, para ver si así se deja de molestar - explicó Mei.

-bien pensado- sonrió Sakura .entonces te deseo suerte, yo ya me tengo que ir, cuídate, adiós- haciendo un gestó con la mano se dirigió al recibidor, donde se encontró con Daisuke.

-te ves preciosa Sakura- la halagó el muchacho al verla bajar con una falda holgada hasta las rodillas de color violeta y una camiseta de tirantes blanca.

-tú tampoco te ves nada mal- le respondió la chica. Él iba vestido con unos jeans negros y una camiseta color verde musgo.

-entonces¿nos vamos?-

-no, tenemos que esperar a alguien más que nos va a acompañar- informó ella.

-¿Meilin?-

.no ella tiene una cita-

-¿entonces?-

-yo- dijo una voz masculina –ambos voltearon a ver a Shaoran que entraba a la habitación vistiendo unos vaqueros con una camiseta negra sin mangas.

-¿tú? Debes estar bromeando- dijo desconcertado el muchacho.

-claro que no, jamás dejaría que mi prometida valla sola contigo, así que debes ir olvidándote de todos tus planes de lo que querías hacerle- se acercó a Sakura y la tomó de la cintura, provocando un sonrojo en ella.

-por favor, no soy como tú-

-por eso mismo lo digo-

Daisuke enojado solo lo ignoró y se dirigió a Sakura- ¿Vamos?-

-uh, si- los tres salieron de la casa y por decisión de Shaoran, él y Sakura se fueron en su auto, mientras Oshima iba en el propio, adelante indicándoles el camino

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-¿estas segura de que funcionara?-

-claro, según el hombre que me lo dio, con solo un par de estas en la bebida de Kinomoto, quedará tan borracha como si hubiera tomado unos cuantos vasos de cerveza y hará cualquier estupidez-

-entonces Shaoran se avergonzará tanto de ella que terminara el compromiso-

-y volverá a estar libre para nosotras- las chicas rieron ante el perfecto plan que tenían para aquella noche.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Cuando los chicos llegaron al lugar en donde sería la fiesta este ya se hallaba bastante lleno, con cuidado y atravesando la multitud los tres se abrieron paso para llegar a la barra de bebestibles, donde Shaoran pidió una bebida para él y otra para Sakura, mientras Daisuke pedía la suya. Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio solo escuchando la ruidosa música, mientras que ambos chicos se mandaban miradas amenazantes y Sakura algo incomoda entre ellos dos, llevaba con el pié el ritmo de la movida canción que tocaban en ese momento.

-¡Shaoran!- escucharon a alguien gritar, al voltearse se encontraron con la chica pelirroja del curso de Sakura que se acercaba hacia ellos –que sorpresa- le decía a Li –no creí verte por acá, últimamente no has asistido a muchas fiestas… ¿no crees que podríamos ir a bailar?- le preguntó abrazándose a él de una manera muy coqueta, que por alguna razón hizo enojar a Sakura, que tosió falsamente. -¡OH! Kinomoto- dijo la chica haciendo como si no la hubiera visto, pero sin soltar a Shaoran –no esperaba verte por aquí ¿supongo que no te molestará que baile un poco con tu prometido cierto?- le sonrió.

-bueno yo creo que…- iba a decir Sakura, pero se vio interrumpida por la muchacha que soltando a Shaoran se acercó a ella y la tomaba de la mano con la cual tomaba su vaso de bebida –vamos, Sakurita, no le haré nada- le dijo.

-yo no…-

-tomaré eso como un sí- la volvió a interrumpir la de ojos negros soltándola y dejando caer, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, un par de pastillas en el vaso de la castaña, que se disolvieron inmediatamente. La chica tomó inmediatamente a Shaoran del brazo y se lo llevó hasta la vista de baile sin que él pusiera muchas objeciones.

-pero, pero que sen cree- decía Sakura aun enojada, viendo como la muchacha le bailaba seductoramente a SU prometido y este no hacía nada por evitarlo. La muchacha se tomó de un trago su refresco y tomando a Daisuke del brazo lo condujo rápidamente a la pista de baile –vamos a enseñarles a esos dos- dijo pasando los brazos por el cuello de su desconcertado amigo y comenzando a moverse al compás de la música mientras las pastillas comenzaban a hacer efecto.

Shaoran miraba con recelo a la pareja que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, al principio el baile que llevaban no había sido muy comprometedor, pero de a poco Sakura comenzaba a bailar más y más apegada al muchacho, hasta que llegó el momento en que ya casi no había espacio entre ellos dos y para sorpresa de él, pudo ver como la castaña comenzaba a pasar sus manos por debajo de la camisa del chico. Sin pensar mucho, Shaoran alejó a la chica que le bailaba, ya que el no se movía por estar viendo a Sakura, y rápidamente se acercó a la pareja y la separo, dejando bastante desconcertada a Sakura y dejando aliviado a Daisuke que se sentía incomodo por el extraño comportamiento de la castaña.

-¿Qué ocurre Shaoran?- le preguntó al chica tambaleándose un poco.

-eso mismo me pregunto yo- contestó el castaño arrastrándola al patio de la casa.

-no seas tan brusco- lo retó al chica soltándose de su agarre, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo –además no se por que me tratas así, si eras tú el que llegó y salió a bailar con esa chica- se paró dificultosamente sin aceptar la mano que le ofrecía Shaoran.

-¿perdón?- dijo el chico creyendo haber escuchado mal –pero si eras tú la que le bailaba a ese tipo como si nada y lamento recordarte que estas comprometida…-

-¿a si? Pero al parecer tu lo recuerdas solo cuando te conviene- alegó la japonesa agarrándose de su camiseta –¿o si no por que no dijiste nada cuando te arrastraron a la pista de baile?-

-ese no es el tema ahora Sakura, el problema es de que no te estas comportando normalmente…-

-¡y tú como sabes como soy yo normalmente!- exclamó ella acercándose más a él –si nos conocemos solo hace algunas semanas-

-Sakura por favor…- la castaña comenzó a pasar su pulgar por el contorno de su cara.

-eres tan lindo- le susurró riendo, desconcertándolo aun más, para terminar eliminando la distancia entre ellos y comenzar a besarlo torpemente.

-Sa... Sakura- trataba de decir junto a sus labios mientras intentaba separarla en vano, ya que ella había pasado los brazos por su cuello y lo tenia fuertemente sujeto, aunque segundos después dejo de forcejear y comenzó a responderle las caricias, que cada ves se hacían más apasionadas, Shaoran comenzó a acorralar a Sakura contra uno de los árboles que se encontraba cerca, pero se vio interrumpido cuando ambos sintieron unas frías sombras a su alrededor, al separarse vieron unos extraños espectros que los rodeaban.

-Shaoran...- susurró la castaña sujetándose a la camiseta del chico que la abrazaba fuertemente para protegerla de lo que fueran esas cosas.

-tranquila Sakura- le dijo para tranquilizarla –yo me encargo...-

De a poco las sombras se comenzaron a acercar más a los muchachos, por lo que Shaoran se volteó dejando a Sakura tras de si parta evitar que le hicieran daño, ya no oían los ruidos de la fiesta, por lo que todo estaba sumamente silencioso –Denme las cartas y no les haré daño- dijo una vos fría detrás de las sombras.

-¿quién¿Quién anda allí?- preguntó el chino tratando de encontrar al dueño de la voz.

-Kai- dijo la ojiverde apartándose de la seguridad que le brindaba el castaño -¡Tú!- le gritó mirando a todos lados tambaleándose un poco, por lo que Shaoran la sujeto de la cintura -¡Maldito cobarde¡Estas loco si crees que te las entregaré!-

-no estoy tan loco- contestó el hombre aun sin dejarse ver –ya que en el estado en que estas no podrás hacer mucho por defenderte- las sombras ya estaban a solo un metro de los chicos.

-pero yo estoy en perfectas condiciones- dijo Shao sacando un pequeño papel amarillento (N.a: que se me olvido el nombre TT.TT favor si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga para no quedar con la duda xD) que lo sujeto con el dedo índice y corazón y lo puso frente a su rostro –Dios del trueno- dijo logrando que un gran rayo saliera desde el papel y obligara a las sombras retroceder unos cuantos metros.

-niño estúpido, tú no te metas- le dijo Kai –este es un asunto entre la Card Captor y mío-

-pero resulta que la Card Captor es mi prometida y todos sus problemas son míos- informó el chico alistándose para un nuevo ataque.

-yo quiero ayudar- le dijo Sakura sacando la pequeña llave que llevaba de colgante y transformándola en un báculo, para luego sacar una carta.

-Sakura, no- le advirtió Li, pero ya era muy tarde, la chica había activado la carta trueno y las sombras habían absorbido todo el poder de esta –el poder de tus cartas no sirven contra las sombras, ya que al encontrar ser una simple carta su fuente de transformación la sombra la logra absorber- le explicó el muchacho a la desconcertada castaña que miraba asustada las sombras al no hacerles daño alguno, comenzó a retroceder de espaldas hasta que tropezó y callo sentada al piso –será que mejor me lo dejes a mi- dijo él, invocando nuevamente al dios del rayo que impacto uno a uno con todas las sombras hasta hacerlas desaparecer y dejando a la vista a un hombre de unos aproximados 30 años frente a él que sonreía altivamente.

-valla, parece que la señorita Kinomoto supo elegir bien a su futuro esposo, un chico que sabe de magia y además es hábil, pero no creas que con eso me podrás vencer muchacho, quizás ahora los deje en paz, pero no será por mucho tiempo, y para la próxima ves me llevaré más que la carta trueno- él hombre sonriente desapareció, al mismo tiempo que todo el sonido de la fiesta volvía a escucharse.

El chico rápidamente se acercó a revisar a Sakura y luego de comprobar que estuviera bien, solo un poco asustada y confundida, la ayudó a levantarse y la guió hasta el auto para ir de vuelta a la mansión.

El camino de regreso fue en silenció, que no fue rota hasta que Shaoran dejo a Sakura frente a su habitación.

-eh Shaoran- dijo ella aun afectada por las pastillas –yo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste- le dijo acercándose a él y sujetándose de su cuello –fuiste mi héroe- la chica termino eliminar el espacio que había entre ellos y comenzó a besarlo, tomando nuevamente a Shaoran por sorpresa, aunque de todos modos el termino por corresponder, mientras se hacían más intensos y Sakura lo incitaba a entrar a su habitación.

-Sakura- dijo el chico en el momento en que se detenían a respirar –no creo, no creo que esto sea buena idea- la muchacha lo empujo a la cama y se colocó sobre él.

-vamos Shao no seas miedoso- le decía la muchacha comenzando a acariciarlo bajo la camiseta que de apoco comenzaba a levantar para terminar quitándosela por completo, dejando bastante aturdido a Li, sobre todo inmediatamente después cuando cayó dormida sobre él.

Shaoran con cuidado la recostó sobre su cama y la tapó, pero cuando intentó quitarle su camiseta que aun traía ella en sus manos, ella no lo dejo, por lo que decidió que se quedara simplemente con ella, sin imaginarse los problemas que le traería eso al día siguiente...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Hola!!!! uh despues de mucho tiempo estoy de vuelta :P ay! yo queria subir este capitulo antes, si ya tenia todas las ideas, pero de pronto! kede pegada en una parte U.u pero hoy me llegó toda la inspiración y me he puesto a trabajar toda la tarde y me detuve solo una hora o algo más para continuar con mi lectura x tercera ves del libro harry potter 5 y ponerme a llorar x terera vez la uerte de mi kerido Sirius U.u, vueno pero volviendo al tema ke nos compete, ahora ke son casi las una, pero seguramente para cuando lo suba ya seran más de la una xD he acabado! y espero ke les halla gustado este capitulo, si se habran dado cuenta... ke parece ke me volvi loka con los beso de estos dos xD osea, lños bese ayer por primera vez y este capitulo se lleno de besos xD es que no pude evitarlo xD ai! i al fin apareció Kai para atacar a Sakura y ya se llevo la primera carta :s pero x suerte estaba Shao para salvarla :D

hohohoh

bueno, ahora a responder los hermosos reviews que me mandaron en el capitulo pasado:

**Undine **(claro que apenas comensaba xD si mira todas las escenas S&S que he puesto en este capitulo xD hahaha bueno espero que te halla gustado :) **chamita** (espero que te halla gustado la continuacion :p aunque no puse la continuacion del beso del capitulo pasado, por que sinceramente, no sabia como hacer que continuara xd) **Nanaccs** (que beuno que te alla encantado! el capitulo xD entonces seguramente este te re ultra encanto x todas los celos y besos ke se dieron no? xD) **isabel** (ke bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior, esperemos que coneste alla sido igual :) **Esmeraldy** (hohoho no te preocupes por no haber dejado un reviews en capitulo anterior con que dejes ahora me pongo felis :P hohoho genial que te alla gustado y espero que ta ala gustado este tambien :) **juchiz** (que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo, espero que este también te gustre :D) **Sauma Sakura **(hohoho ke bueno que te alla gustado, y espero tambien que te halla gustado toda la accion de la parejita en este capitulo xD) **Khorih** (hohoho no eres la unica que le gusta ver a Shao celoso :P es que se pone tan hermoso! xD hahaha espero que tambien te halla gustado este capi, y solo me queda decirte kerida lectora, gracias por leer el fic :D) **Luna-Box **( que bueno que te encante :P i tienes razon, con tant celos ya es obvio que no sienten indiferencia por el otro, i menos kon tanto beso! xD) **Sakura-Selene **(hahah que bueno que te este gustando la historia, y lo de kero, bueno, era necesario dejarlo medio inconciente Un.n, es que si no kisas despues martaba al pobre de Shao por haberse quedado mirando así a saku xD y lo de Yue, no se, fue algo ke se me ocurrió en el momento :s) **Rosh bernal **(ai ke weno ke te alla gustado el capitulo anterior :D i ya ves parece que despues del primer beso estos dos se soltaron y se besan muxo más xD) **kiiza **(que bueno ke le este gustando el fic :D la verdad es ke a muchos le sorprendió lo de Saku xD aunke io kreo ke más que molesta por el comportamiento de Shao lo hizo por que ya no aguantaba las ganas de besarlo xD) **Celina Sosa **(si, la verdad es que son un par de celosos U.u i al parecer la sentencia de muerte se tendra que aplasar xD por que el plan de las del club de fans, digamos que no les salio muy bien xd)

bueno eso es todo :)

muchas gracias por los reviews, espero ke me dejen en este capitulo tambien, sobre todo opinando sobre tantos besos :s nose creo que me exedí un poco... pero es que no lo pude evitar U.u bueno, dejen reviews :D

i solo me queda decir para los chilenos(as) que esten leyendo el fic... FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS! xP ojala lo pasen lindo este fin de semana largo y que se aprovechen de desestresar los que van al colegio como yo ¬¬

bueno bueno

cuidense muxo

bexos!

xaus!!!


	7. Descubrimiento

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

**Capitulo VII: "Descubrimiento"**

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!- el desgarrador grito proveniente de la habitación de al lado hizo que el castaño se despertara bruscamente y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigiera rápidamente al cuarto de su prometida.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Shaoran al llegar allí, encontrándola a ella nerviosa sentada en la cama sujetando una camiseta negra, que se le hizo bastante familiar, mientras que Kero se encontraba sentado en su hombro.

-¡esto!- dijo la ojiverde lanzándole la camiseta que él agarró hábilmente -¿cómo se supone que llegó a acá?-

-¿no lo recuerdas?- cuestiono él algo desconcertado.

-si lo recordara no te preguntaría¿no es obvio?- respondió ella enojada.

-¡maldito mocoso!- exclamó entonces Keroberos acercándose al chico para amenazarlo -¿es que acaso te has aprovechado de Sakurita en un estado de debilidad? Si es así entonces yo…-

-¡yo jamás haría eso estúpido peluche!- exclamó el lobito.

-¡ten cuidado con lo que dices mocoso!-

-¡yo no soy ni un mocoso!-

-¡si lo eres!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡basta los dos!- exclamó al final Sakura mirando a ambos personajes que seguían lanzándose rayos por los ojos –Kero, ven para acá- le ordeno ella, cosa que el guardián obedeció inmediatamente. –y tú, Shaoran- lo miró un segundo para luego apartar la vista sonrojada –hazme el favor, y vístete, necesito saber que fue lo que paso ayer-

El chico se miró a si mismo, que solo andaba con unos boxers puestos, se puso la camiseta que le había lanzado anteriormente Sakura y se sentó en una silla a unos metros de ella –no me visto completamente por que tengo pensado seguir durmiendo después- explicó.

La castaña suspiró mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos –entonces¿me podrías decir que fue lo que ocurrió? Solo recuerdo hasta que tu te fuiste a bailar con tu amiga, la pelirroja y luego yo me puse a bailar con Daisuke, de allí en adelante, no se…-

-te pusiste a bailar como una cualquiera con Oshima- dijo el castaño tratando de ocultar su enojo ante ese hecho –y ahora que lo pienso, quizás fue él quien te colocó algo en la bebida para ponerte así…-

-¡por favor Shaoran! Él ni toco mi bebida, y si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien la pidió- lo acusó ella.

-¿y para que iba a querer yo andar con una borracha?- se defendió el castaño.

-valla uno a saber…- dijo ella sin querer armar una nueva discusión y sujetando a Kero entre sus brazos, que quería ir sobre el chino -¿y que pasó luego?-

-cuando vi que te estabas pasando de la raya con Oshima, fui a detenerte-

-¿estabas celoso?- preguntó incrédula ella interrumpiéndolo, sin evitar soltar una risita.

-¡claro que no!-exclamó Li sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado –solo te saque de allí, para que después la gente no estuviera diciendo que me ponías los cuernos en mis narices, y luego… bueno, pues, nos besamos…- dijo algo incomodo.

-¡Qué!- exclamó Sakura sorprendida y sonrojada –estas… ¿estas seguro?-

-por supuesto, no era yo el que estaba borracho-

-¡Es mentira!- gritó el guardián de las cartas tratando de zafarse del agarre de su ama -¡el mocoso está mintiendo¡Seguramente se aprovecho de ti¡En cuanto te atrape, ya veras…!- le comenzaba a gritar al castaño.

-Kero cálmate, por favor!- le pidió la chica para volver a mirar a su prometido –qué… ¿qué paso luego?-

-mientras nos besábamos…- continuó él sin que el sonrojo de su rostro disminuyera en lo más mínimo –unas sombras nos rodearon y fuimos atacados por Sataguchi-

-¡Sataguchi!- exclamaron Sakura y Kero al mismo tiempo, este último dejo de intentar librarse de los brazos de la chica -¿y qué ocurrió luego?-

-alejé a las sombras con mis poderes- continuó el chico –y tú quisiste ayudar utilizando la carta trueno, pero las sombras absorbieron su poder y te quitaron la carta –se detuvo al ver que la chica tomaba su mazo de cartas y comenzaba a revisarlo.

-es cierto- dijo con un hilo de voz luego de un rato –"the thunder" no esta¿pero cómo…?-

-es simple- dijo el chico –al ser las cartas, algo tangible, la base para cambiar tu energía mágica a el poder correspondiente, las sombras pudieron absorberlas sin ni un problema, por eso mismo, debes integrar el poder de tus cartas a tu cuerpo, ya que es prácticamente imposible que pueda absorberte a ti…-

-tienes razón- reconoció ella suspirando levemente –pondré mi máximo esfuerzo en las clases para poder integrar las cartas lo más pronto posible-

-¡Así se habla!- la animó Kero –y tratándose de ti, seguro o lograras pronto-

-gracias Kero- le sonrió la chica, para luego mirar al muchacho –pero… eso no explica como llegó tu camiseta a mis manos- le dijo.

-bueno…- el chico se puso nervioso y de un segundo a otro su cara se volvió totalmente roja –es que, veras, nosotros, bueno…-

-ya habla de una vez- lo incitó la castaña.

-es que… cuando llegamos ayer, tú quisiste agradecerme por lo que paso, y me besaste, y bueno, nos estuvimos besando un buen rato, frente a tu habitación y me incitaste a entrar…- la cara de la ojiverde cada vez se iba poniendo más roja a medida de que avanzaba el relato –no… ¡no creas que yo me aprovechaba!- se apresuró a explicar al ver la cara que estaba poniendo su prometida –incluso, te decía que nos detuviéramos, que no estaba bien, pero tu no me hacías caso y me quitaste la camiseta y luego, te quedaste dormida sobre mi, yo intenté quitarte mi camiseta, pero como no la soltabas me fui sin más… y eso fue lo que ocurrió- terminó de contar el chico completamente rojo, al igual que ella. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Kero hablo.

-¡ves, yo lo sabia, te lo dije Sakura¡el mocoso se aprovecho de ti¡pero ya veras!- el peluche aprovecho el aturdimiento de su dueña para volar hasta darle un cabezazo al chico.

-¡auch! Peluche estúpido- exclamó Li sobándose el estomago, que era donde le había pegado, y agarrando a su agresor por la cola, dejándolo a una distancia prudente para que no siguiera golpeándolo. -¿qué crees que haces?-

-¿y qué crees tú¡Te soy tu merecido por aprovecharte de mi Sakurita!-

-¡yo no me he aprovechado de ella!-

-¡Demuéstralo!-

-mira pequeña rata rabiosa- dijo enojado el castaño –si en verdad me hubiera aprovechado de Sakura, no habría dejado mi camiseta aquí y menos le habría dicho que nos besamos, hubiera intentado ser lo más discreto posible-

-o sea, tienes experiencia- lo acusó el peluche.

-¡no idiota! Solo uso la cabeza-

-¡ya cállense los 2!- exclamó al final Sakura logreando que ambos guardaran silencio - Kero, ven para acá- le ordenó y el guardián, asiendo un rápido movimiento se soltó del agarre del chico y se dirigió hacia su ama –Shaoran, gracias, por contarme lo que ocurrió- dijo luego de que Kero estuviera con ella con voz más suave –y gracias también por protegerme de Satagushi, no se que habría hecho sin ti…- reconoció algo sonrojada.

-no hay por que Sakura- respondió el chico desviando la mirada, algo sonrojado –de todas formas, como tu prometido tenía el deber de protegerte- la miró de reojo un momento, para luego ponerse de pie –bueno, iré a seguir durmiendo- informó para lanzar una ultima mirada a los ocupantes de la habitación y retirarse.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Allí estaba de nuevo, aquellos profundos ojos esmeralda aparecían nuevamente frente a él, nuevamente sentía esos dulces labios sobre los suyos, esas pequeñas manos rodeando su cuello, esa fina cadera entre sus manos, se separaban por pocos segundos para luego volver a unirse en aquella interminable danza de sus bocas.

-Shaoran- escucho que lo llamaban en tanto seguía con aquel juego bucal. -¡Shaoran!- lo llamaron de nuevo y reconoció al fin la voz de su prima, por lo que abrió los ojos al mismo instante en el que los ojos, boca, manos y caderas desaparecían y él caía de la cama.

-¿Qué diablos?- dijo el castaño sobándose la cabeza mientras intentaba desenredarse de las sabanas.

-lo mismo me pregunto yo primito- le dijo Meilin desde la puerta riéndose -¿me puedes decir que soñabas que gemías tanto?- preguntó, provocando que Shaoran se pusiera totalmente rojo.

-¡Eso no te importa!- exclamó lanzándole una almohada contra la puerta ya cerrada mientras las risas de la pelinegra se perdían por el pasillo.

No lo podía creer, había soñado nuevamente con Sakura, es que ya habían pasado dos meses de convivencia con la castaña ¡Y no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza! Y lo peor era que siempre se le pasaban por la mente las escenas de sus besos, cosa que por cierto no había vuelto a ocurrir desde el incidente de la borrachera, por supuesto, por un comentario de una de las chicas del club de fans de Shaoran, este supo que habían sido ellas las que pusieron en tan deplorable estado a su prometida, lo que significó el quiebre definitivo entre él y el club.

Al parecer desde ese tiempo ya estaba sintiendo algo por Sakura y allí se explicarían los repentinos ataques de celos y… esperen¿sintiendo algo por Sakura¡no! Eso no podía ser, o sea, era de Sakura Kinomoto de la que estaban hablando, aquella muchacha que había aparecido de la nada de un día para otro convirtiéndose en su prometida sin siquiera conocerla, la que se hizo amiga de sus primos y del chico que lo odia, la que lo había desligado de su club de fans, la que lo había hecho dejar su fama de mujeriego y dedicarse a una sola chica ¿Qué ni siquiera se comportaba como una verdadera prometida! Y todo para que ella pudiera estudiar en Fanju. No, definitivamente no podía estar sintiendo algo por Kinomoto, era imposible.

-Shaoran, será mejor que te apresures o llegaremos tarde- se escuchó la voz de la susodicha al otro lado de la puerta.

-si, ya me levanto- le informó el muchacho y se levanto mientras escuchaba a la chica alejarse de allí –y también será mejor que dejes de pensar en tonterías- se susurró a si mismo antes de entrar al baño a darse una ducha.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Shaoran y Eriol se encontraban rindiendo un examen de matemáticas, o más bien, Eriol lo rendía, porque Shaoran ya lo había terminado y se encontraba mirando por la ventana y pensando en cierta chica de ojos verdes.

De pronto, sintieron una presencia aumentar su energía considerablemente, nadie le tomo importancia a este hecho, ya que al ser una escuela de magia eso solía suceder. Pero Eriol y Shaoran lograron reconocer en esa presencia como la de Sakura.

-al parecer Sakura está logrando concentrar su magia- comentó Eriol.

-así es, se ha esforzado mucho- le contestó el chico volviendo la mirada a la sala en la que se debía encontrar su prometida sonriendo levemente, acto que fue notado por el peliazul. Era verdad, pensó, desde el ataque de Kai en donde le arrebataron la carta trueno, Sakura había comenzado a entrenar arduamente para evitar que ocurriera la mismo y… los pensamientos de Shaoran se vieron interrumpidos de pronto por un brusco cambio en la energía de Sakura que se había mantenido estable en ese alto nivel de energía, aumentando aun más para luego bajar en cuestión de segundos a un nivel inferior a lo normal -¡Sakura!- exclamó poniéndose de pie.

-señor Li, estamos en examen, por favor tome asiento- le pidió el profesor, pero ya era tarde, porque el castaño ya había abandonado corriendo la habitación.

El muchacho corrió por los pasillos, sin entender el impulso que lo incitaba a llegare junto a Sakura. Al entrar al aula donde se encontraba la vio en el piso inconciente rodeada por algunos compañeros y la maestra que le tomaba el pulso, nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Oshima, lleva a la señorita Kinomoto a la enfermería- le dijo la maestra al rubio que asintió y se dispuso a tomar en brazos a la chica.

-lo haré yo- dijo Shaoran antes de que el muchacho siquiera la tocara.

-¡señor Li!- dijo la maestra sorprendida -¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar en su salón-

-lo siento profesora, pero es que me preocupe por mi prometida, es todo- dijo el chico –y no te preocupes Oshima, yo la llevaré a la enfermería- se acercó rápidamente a donde se encontraba Sakura y la tomó delicadamente en brazos y antes de que alguien pudiera objetar, salió de allí.

-solo ha utilizado mucha energía, hay que dejarla descansar y estará bien- le explicó la enfermera a Shaoran cuando ya había dejado a Sakura recostado y le habían tomado la presión –ahora los dejaré solos, por favor avíseme cuando despierte- pidió la mujer antes de salir tras el asentimiento del chico.

-solos- susurró Shaoran. Hace mucho que no estaban solos, ya que siempre la evitaba por miedo a no poder contenerse y besarla como venía soñando, aunque de todos modos era difícil, porque siempre que estaban solos terminaban discutiendo, sin embargo, ahora las cosas eran distintas, ella se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en vez de estar mirándolo enfadada, lo que dejaba que él pudiera mirarla sin tapujos, de pronto su mirada se topó con sus labios, recordando todos sus sueños que en ese momento, al menos una parte, podía hacer realidad.

Despacio y con cuidado de no despertarla, Shaoran comenzó a acercar sus rostros hasta lograr sentir el roce de aquellos labios que tanto soñó, se separó un momento para ver si la castaña reaccionaba, pero luego de no observar reacción alguna se acercó nuevamente para besarla esta vez con más seguridad, moviendo los labios suavemente sobre los de ella. Se mantuvo así un par de minutos, luego de los cuales sintió las manos de la castaña rodearle el cuello y sus labios respondiendo a sus besos, estuvieron sin separarse varios minutos, hasta que la enfermera se decidió a interrumpirlos.

-creí haberle dicho que me avisara cuando despertara señor Li- dijo la mujer haciendo que amos castaños se separaran inmediatamente sonrojados.

-em, disculpe, yo- comenzó a decir Shaoran sin mirar a Sakura a la cara.

-¡uy adolescentes!- suspiró la enfermera acercándose a Sakura –siempre creyendo que la vida es solo andarse besando, ya ni se preocupan por su salud- comenzó a alegar mientras obligaba a Sakura a tomarse un jarabe algo amargo y luego se retiraba.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sonrojados por un buen rato, hasta que Shaoran se atrevió a hablar -¿Qué te ocurrió Sakura?- preguntó –con Eriol sentimos grandes cambios en tu energía-

-¡es cierto!- exclamó la chica mientras se le iluminaba la cara al recordar algo –se me había olvidado con todo eso de…- guardo silencio sonrojándose cuando volvió a su mente el beso que se habían dado hace solo unos momentos –bueno, eso…-

-um, em, yo, disculpa- dijo algo incomodo Shaoran –no, no sabía lo que hacia, bueno…-

-ya no des explicaciones- lo cortó la chica –esto es mucho más importante- se sentó en la cama y juntó levemente sus manos –flor- susurró ante la atenta mirada del chico, al instante en que una suave luz salía de las palmas de sus manos y cuando desapareció dejó un ramo de flores de cerezo entre estas -¡ves!- exclamó -¡lo logré¡traspase los poderes de The Flower a mi cuerpo!-

-¡eso es genial! Exclamó Shao acercándose a ella y tomando el ramo entre sus manos –te felicito Sakura- le sonrió, pero de inmediato se puso serio –pero ha sido una tontería lo que has hecho-

-¡qué!- exclamó Sakura –pero Shaoran¡si salió perfecto!-

-esta es magia avanzada Sakura, ni Eriol ha llegado a ese nivel- le explicó –además, mírate, has quedado muy debilitada y Satagushi podría aprovecharse de eso para atacarte-

-¡tú no entiendes Shaoran!- exclamó la castaña –yo, yo no permitiré que sigan desapareciendo más cartas-

-por favor Sakura, solo te has quitado a The Thunder, eso no justifica el peligro en que te has expuesto, ya que nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperarla-

-¡es que tú no sabes lo que ha ocurrido últimamente!- Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y rápidamente desvió la mirada arrepintiéndose.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-

-a nada…-

-Sakura…- advirtió el castaño poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro.

-Shaoran, por favor, solo olvida lo que dije-

-Lo siento Sakura, pero ya lo escuche y quiero que te expliques- exigió.

-es que…- Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia las sabanas mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, sin que Li las notara –han, han desaparecido más cartas…- informó.

-¿qué?-

-lo que escuchaste, estas últimas semanas han desaparecido cerca de veinte cartas…-

-¿¡y por qué no nos dijiste?!- exclamó el chino.

-porque no quería molestar, además de que este es un problema mío y de Satagushi

-¡pero que tonteras dices¿es que Eriol no te o dijo claro el primer día que estuviste aquí? No dejaremos que te pase nada-

-¡pero Shaoran!- dijo ella mirándolo al fin, por lo que él se dio cuenta de que tenía la cara empapada por las lágrimas y la abrazó.

-no hay peros Sakura, tú eres mi prometida y no dejaré que te pase nada, tienes que confiar en mí…- la chica asintió recargada e su pecho –perfecto- sonrió el muchacho, separándose y limpiándole las lágrimas –entonces desde ahora no podrás andar sola, deberás estar con la rata rabiosa, Eriol o yo-

-¿la rata rabiosa?- repitió la ojiverde.

-Kero- aclaró él riendo.

-no lo llames así-

-da lo mismo, por cierto, desde ahora quiero que me avises cualquier presencia extraña que sientas o si vuelve a desaparecer alguna carta ¿entendido?- ella asintió para luego abrazarlo dejándolo bastante sorprendido y algo sonrojado.

-gracias Shao, no sé que haría sin ti…-

-¡Sakura!- escucharon de repente la voz de Meilin abriendo la puerta, por lo que se separaron rápidamente –me has asustado mucho, pero me encontraba en un examen y no podía salir- se acercó a ella sin tomar en cuenta a Shaoran y comenzaron a conversar, por lo que este, sintiéndose de más, decidió salir.

-valla primo, parece que tu prometida te esta volviendo loco- le dijo Eriol sonriendo una vez estuvo afuera.

-¿a qué te refieres?- le preguntó mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar lejos de la enfermería.

-¡por favor Shao! Se nota a leguas de distancia, mírate, has salido corriendo del salón de clases en medio de un examen sin hacerle caso al profesor, además, esa conversación que has tenido con Sakura dice mucho-

-¡has escuchado tras la puerta!—

-no ha sido mi culpa- se defendió el peliazul –yo iba a entrar pero creí que no querrías que los interrumpiera, así que me quede afuera y ustedes no hablaban demasiado bajo que digamos- Shaoran suspiró y se quedaron un buen rato en silencio –y dime- dijo de pronto Eriol deteniéndose y mirándolo seriamente -¿qué sientes por Sakura?-

-se… ¿sentir?- repitió sorprendido el castaño deteniéndose a mirar a su primo que asintió –bueno, yo, veras… no tengo idea- suspiró mirando el piso.

-explícate- le pidió el de gafas.

-es que, no sé, pienso todo el día en ella, no soporto que le pase nada y menos que alguien que no sea yo se le acerque y le coquetee , quiero siempre ser yo quien la proteja, mantenerla a mi lado, que confíe en mi, que me trate verdaderamente como a su prometido, que…-

-ya primo, ya entendí- le cortó el chico –sabes, yo creo que estas enamorado de Sakura…-

-¿enamorado?- repitió por lo que el otro asintió –puede ser- dijo riendo y dirigiendo su vista al cielo –quien lo diría, yo, Shaoran Li, conocido por ser un mujeriego, me he enamorado de la chica que lo usa para pagar sus estudios y la única que no se ha inscrito en su club de fans- su risa se fue volviendo cada vez más amarga.

-primo, no hables así, quizás si tu le dices…-

-¡claro! Y que se asuste y rompa el compromiso- exclamó el lobito –no gracias, prefiero mantenerme callado y que siga siendo mi prometida, aunque sea solo por sus estudios- dicho esto el muchacho se alejó rápidamente del peliazul que lo observaba preocupado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

holaaaaaaa :) he vuelto :P

hoy subo temprano :) i eso ke es miercoles!! jojojo mientras todos mis compañeros soportan las lindas clases yo estoy aqui para subirles el capitulo i luego irme al aeropuerto :) ia ke hoy llega mi mama despues de un m,es i medio de nada + i nada menos ke de Japón :O i lamentablemente yo no me pude mete en su maleta U.u pero de seguro ke para la tarde estare llena de juguetes nuevos xD

bueno, bueno, ahora mejor centremonos en el capitulo¿qué les parecio? sakura ya sabe como introducir las cartas aunque la ha debilitado... aii! i al fin! Shaoran ya se dio uenta de sus sentimientoss! despues de 2 meses de estar soñando con sakura xD hahaha pero lastima que no le va a decir, ya que ese heco le puede traer muchos problemas a futuro... pero no les dire cuales xD

bueno, los reviews no los podre responder x ke me voy al aeropuerto :D pero gracias por ellos! i espero ke dejen más este capitulo

se kuidaaaan!

bexos

xauuuuus


	8. Confución

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

**Capitulo VIII: "Confución"**

El joven castaño se encontraba mirando el cielo recostado en el piso de la azotea del colegio y pensando en aquel descubrimiento que había hecho hace algunas horas atrás. Aun no podía creer que se había enamorado de la única chica que no había mostrado ni el mínimo interés por él, aunque también era la única con la que ha tenido algo realmente serio, aunque fuese por órdenes de su madre. Ahora no sabía muy bien como comportarse frente a ella, lo mejor sería que actuara como lo había hecho hasta entonces, solo que tratando de disimular un poco más los celos, todo con tal de que ella no se diera cuenta.

-Shaoran- escuchó que lo llamaban desde las escaleras, al voltear se encontró con la castaña dueña de sus pensamientos dirigiéndose hacia él.

-¿qué ocurre Sakura?- le preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-vine a buscarte para que volviéramos juntos a casa contestó ella una vez estuvo frente a él –como tú dijiste que no querías que anduviera sola…-

-¿y Eriol y Meilin?-

-Eriol se fue a hacer no se que cosa y Meilin salio con Ying- informó encogiéndose de hombros –pero si no te quieres ir conmigo da igual, en todo caso, la enfermera dijo que ya estaba bien y que puedo hacer magia normalmente, así que nos vemos luego- una vez dicho eso la chica se dio vuelta.

-no digas tonterías- la detuvo el muchacho de la mano poniéndose a su lado –yo solo preguntaba por curiosidad, no era para que te lo tomaras así- ambos comenzaron a caminar sin soltarse de las manos, haciendo que Sakura, por alguna razón que no lograba identificar, se sintiera muy segura. Siguieron así y en silencio bastante tiempo, hasta que la japonesa decidió aclarar una duda que tenía desde hace rato.

-Shaoran- lo llamó, por lo que él volteó la cabeza para verla –por qué…- comenzó -¿por qué me besaste en la enfermería?- preguntó.

El muchacho tropezó de repente ante la sorpresa que le causó aquella pregunta, pero por suerte logró recuperar el equilibrio en cosa de segundos –em, bueno, yo, porque, o sea, veras- comenzó a balbucear mientras pensaba en que excusa darle, ya que no tenía pensado decirle la verdad "es que quería hacer realidad los sueños que he venido teniendo desde hace semanas…" no, si quería mantener oculto sus sentimientos hacia ella, lo mejor sería inventarse algo –es que yo, no, no creas que en verdad quería besarte, pero- de a poco su cara se iba poniendo más y más roja –pero yo, bueno… ¡Tropecé! Si, eso, tropecé y caí encima de ti- contestó al fin sonriendo por tan buena excusa.

-¿tropezaste?- repitió extrañada la ojiverde.

-¡claro¿O que crees¿Qué te quería besar por que me gustas?-

-bueno, yo…-

-ni lo sueñes Sakura, no eres mi tipo-

-¡ni que tú fueras el mío!- exclamó la chica soltándole la mano y cruzándose de brazos.

-eso no lo creo, si yo soy el tipo de todas las chicas- le contestó el castaño sonriendo seductoramente.

-de todas menos yo- dijo exasperada, comenzando a caminar más rápido, pero rato después se detuvo al observar lo que sucedía al frente de ella.

-¿qué ocurre¿Por qué te detienes?- preguntó Shaoran al alcanzarla.

-ellos… ¿ellos no son…?- dijo apuntando hacia el frente.

-¿Meilin y Ying?- completó el muchacho al observar justo en la entrada de la mansión a su prima besándose con el chico que supuestamente odiaba -¿no que lo evitaba a toda costa?- cuestiono.

-al parecer ya no- rió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros –quizás ella lo logre sacar de sus malos hábitos de mujeriego y sean felices- dijo para luego continuar avanzando al igual que el castaño hasta llegar junto a la pelinegra –emm… ¿Mei?- dijo haciendo que la pareja terminara su contacto bucal.

-¡Sakura¡Shaoran!- exclamó la ojirubí sorprendida de verse descubierta –err, yo, verán…-

-no te preocupes Mei- la tranquilizó la ojiverde –nosotros solo queríamos pasar, no necesitamos explicaciones, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran- le sonrió y comenzó a avanzar, pero se detuvo al ver que su prometido se quedaba de pie mirando con el seño fruncido al pelinegro –Shaoran, ya ven- le dijo tomándolo de la mano y haciéndolo avanzar.

-si llegas a hacerle algo malo, te las veras conmigo- le advirtió este a Ryu cuando paso junto a él para luego seguir su camino junto a la castaña.

-te pasaste para ser tierno- comentó la chica un vez llegaban a las habitaciones.

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-por como te comportaste allá abajo, queriendo proteger a Meilin-

-¿y qué querías que hiciera? Es mi prima y me preocupo por que este bien- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿qué?- dijo luego al darse cuenta de que Sakura lo miraba con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Es que se escuchó tan lindo l que dijiste!- exclamó ella tirándola de las mejillas.

-¡no hagas eso!- Shaoran le sujetó las manos para que dejara de tironearlo y desviando la mirada abochornado –además es lo menos que puedo hacer si la quiero-

-¡uy! Como me gustaría a mi encontrar a alguien que me defienda así- dijo soñadoramente la japonesa.

-lastima que no podrás porque deberás casarte conmigo- dijo Shao con una mueca –yo, mejor iré a hacer mi tarea- suspiró para luego entrar a su habitación dejando a Sakura sola, preocupada y algo desconcertada.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-¿Entonces quedamos para mañana?-

-si, apenas termine con unos asuntos nos embarcamos-

-perfecto, entonces todo estará listo para mañana…-

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-esta bien Mei, debes contarme todo lo sucedido- dijo la castaña entrando a la habitación de la susodicha, luego de la cena, sentándose en su cama y mirándola expectante.

-¡ay Sakura! Es que no te imaginas- exclamó emocionada Meilin abrazando uno de los cojines de la cama –ha estado insistiendo estos dos últimos meses que le de una oportunidad, llevándome una flor todos los días e inventando cualquier excusa para que salga con él…-

-pero… ¿no decías tú que era un mujeriego y que nunca le darías una oportunidad?-

-bueno, si… pero como que me ha estado convenciendo… no se… creo que me esta comenzando a gustar- declaró la pelinegra azorada.

-entonces solo debemos confiar en que todo salga bien- dijo sonriendo Sakura –como me gustaría que alguien me conquistara así…- suspiró.

-bueno, le puedo decir a mi primo que lo haga-

-no gracias Mei, no es necesario-

-¿por qué no?- sonrió picadamente la muchacha -¿es que ya te ha conquistado?-

-¡no Mei! Por favor…- contestó rápidamente la japonesa –yo no podría enamorarme de alguien como tu primo, ya no sé cuantas veces te lo he dicho-

-y me lo puedes decir mil veces más, pero yo seguiré creyendo que a ti te gusta mi primo- dijo acercándose acusadoramente a Sakura- si no, no pasarías el día hablando de él y nombrando uno a uno sus defectos-

-¡yo no hago eso!- exclamó la chica sonrojándose.

-si que lo haces Saku, no lo niegues- rió la de pelo negro –si no, explica por que me has dicho innumerables veces que no debiste aceptar el compromiso, pero de todos modos no haces nada por cancelarlo…-

-¡Sabes que lo hago por que la señora Ieran me paga mis estudios- dijo la de ojos verdes desesperada lanzándole un cojín en la cara a su amiga.

-¡oh, por favor Sakura!- rió más Meilin, esquivando el proyectil -¡si tienes una prima que te puede prestar el dinero! Además, si es por eso… ¿por qué le has correspondido a sus besos?-

-bueno, yo…- comenzó a balbucear la castaña.

-Meilin necesito hablar contigo- escucharon de pronto a alguien decir abriendo la puerta. Ambas se voltearon rápidamente por el sustode tan repentina intromición, encontrandose con Shaoran -em, disculpa Sakura, no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo luego, sonrojandose.

.emm, no te preocupes -se apresuró a decir la chica poniéndose de pie también sonrojada, preguntándose si el muchacho abría escuchado algo de la comberzación que llevaba hace unos instantes con su prima -yo, ya debo irme- se despidió, saliendo de la habitación.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O  
**

Junto a la escuela de magia Fanju, se encuentra un acogedor parque en el que a veces se juntaban los alumnos de la escuela a practicar hechizos o estudiar, pero generalmente se encontraba tranquilo con alguno que otro niño de los alrededores jugando por entre los árboles, aunque ahora, aquella tranquilidad se vio interrumpido por un par de adolescentes que pasaron corriendo por allí.

-En serio Shaoran, ya me estoy aburriendo de tener que correr de tus admiradoras- alegó la de ojos verdes una vez se detuvieron detrás de unos árboles que les hacían de escondite.

-¿y qué quieres que haga?- preguntó el muchacho apoyándose en uno de los árboles –no es mi culpa ser tan irresistible para las chicas- comentó pasando una mano por sus cabellos arrogantemente.

-ya estamos de nuevo- bufó molesta ella volteando la mirada.

-Ya Saku… no te pongas así…-le pidió el chino acercándose y abrazándola por la cintura, acto que la sorprendió –no tienes por que ponerte celosa, si yo solo soy tuyo- dijo para luego comenzar a besarle el cuello.

-Shaoran, por favor- pidió Sakura tratando de apartarlo sin mucho éxito –sabes que yo no estoy celosa, es solo que me molesta que estén revoloteando cerca en todo momento…-

-eso a mi me suena como celos- contestó simplemente el muchacho dejando de lado su cuello para mirarla a la cara, pero sin disminuir la presión de su abrazo ni un poco.

-como quieras- suspiró la castaña -¿pero ya suéltame quieres?-

-no- contestó el sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y apretándola un poco más –Sakura- dijo mirándola seriamente –vamos a casarnos… ¿por qué no hacemos esto más ameno y nos damos la oportunidad de que surja algo entre nosotros?-

-de ¿de que hablas Shaoran?- preguntó ella cada vez más nerviosa por la cercanía del sujeto.

-De que me gustas Sakura- aclaró el hechicero acercándose cada vez más –y ya que nos casaremos de todos modos, quiero que lo intentemos, quiero enamorarme de ti, quiero que te enamores de mi- terminó cerrando los ojos para desaparecer la distancia entre ambos.

-Shaoran yo- susurró la castaña antes de sentir el roce de los labios del muchacho sobre los suyos y cerrar instintivamente los ojos, pero al instante siguiente sintió una extraña energía rodearle. Al abrir los ojos, ya no se encontró con la imagen de Shaoran besándola dulcemente en el parque junto a la escuela, sino que estaba en su habitación y por la poca claridad podía deducir que estaba amaneciendo, al parecer todo aquello había sido un sueño… miró a su alrededor para encontrar la fuente de la energía que la había despertado, encontrándose con algunas de sus cartas flotando junto a l ventana cerrada –Kero- llamó rápidamente a su guardián que se encontraba también mirando atónito aquella escena.

-Esto es obra de Kai- dijo el peluche reaccionando al fin y cambiando a su verdadera forma, al tiempo en que Sakura se levantaba para intentar agarrar las cuatro cartas que intentaban escaparse, pero justo cuando las iba a agarrar "the Trough" una de las cartas en cuestión brilló más intensamente y usando sus poderes cruzó el vidrio llevándose las otras tres cartas consigo.

-¡No!- gritó la muchacha intentando detenerlas, pero ya era muy tarde, así que rápidamente tomo el mazo de cartas que le iba quedando y se dispuso a conjurar su báculo, pero Kero la detuvo.

-no lo hagas Sakura- le dijo .si utilizas alguna carta lo más probable es que las absorba también-

-pero Kero- intentó alegar.

-no Sakura, mejor iré yo a ver si logro recuperarlas, tú solo espera aquí-

-no te dejaré ir solo- insistió ella.

-entiende que no sirve nada que vallas Sakura, yo volveré en unos momentos- dijo finalmente el guardián emprendiendo vuelo en busca de las cartas, dejando sola a Sakura que lo miraba desaparecer desde la ventana abierta, acordándose segundos después de la petición que le había hecho Shaoran de avisarle de cualquier otra desaparición, así que lentamente se dirigió a la habitación de su prometido, limpiando las lágrimas que insistían en caer por aquella perdida.

-Shaoran- dijo despacio cuando llegó junto a él, que se encontraba placidamente dormido en su cama murmurando incoherencias entre sueños –Shaoran- repitió zarandeándolo un poco.

-mm… Sakura- balbuceo girando un poco para seguir con su sueño.

-Shaoran despierta por favor- pidió moviéndolo más fuerte, logrando al fin que el chico abriera perezosamente los ojos dándose cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó sorprendido, sentándose rápidamente completamente sonrojado, pero su rostro cambió inmediatamente al darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba la de ojos verdes -¿Qué ocurre?-

-se han, se han llevado más cartas- informó ella volviendo a liberar algunas lágrimas. El castaño tardó unos segundos en asimilar la noticia, pero cuando lo hizo solo atinó a abrazarla fuertemente.

-tranquila Sakura- trató de consolarla –debes saber que llorando no lograras traer de vuelta las cartas-

-pero- hipó –es que, me siento tan impotente- dijo llorando mientras escondía el rostro en su cuello –ahora Kero está allá afuera arriesgándose y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo ya que mis cartas me son inútiles en contra de Kai… me siento tan mal…- siguió llorando.

-pero no estés así- Shaoran la separó un poco de sí, para mirarla a los ojos –te prometo, te prometo que encontraré la forma de que recuperes tus cartas sin que nadie salga herido, tienes mi palabra- le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas, logrando que ella sonriera sutilmente.

-Gracias Shaoran- volvió a abrazarlo, quiso luego besarlo en la mejilla en agradecimiento, pero no contó con que él se volviera a verla, por lo que sus labios se unieron en un suave roce, pero se separaron en un instante, aunque se mantuvieron perdidos en los ojos del otro, cada uno con sentimientos distintos dentro de sí. Uno enamorado y la otra confundida entre nuevos sentimientos que no lograba comprender, sin darse cuenta ni uno de los dos de los ruidos provenientes del pasillo y como si se trataran de imanes poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, cerrando los ojos por inercia hasta fundirse nuevamente en un tierno beso.

-¿Shaoran no has visto…?- dijo alguien entrando de pronto a la habitación haciendo que la pareja se separara inmediatamente y observaran sorprendidos al grupo de personas que acababan de entrar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿es qué siempre que se besan los tienen que interrumpir? Hahahah xD lo siento… es que no puedo evitarlo xD

Aii i perdónenme también por tanto retraso :( pero es que tanto estrés en el colegio, cansancio falta de inspiración entre otros no podía terminar el capitulo U.u

Pero mejor tarde que nunca! xD

Así que aquí les traje el 8vo capitulo, espero que les halla gustado :)

Al parecer Sakura ahora también esta teniendo sueños de Shaoran hoho…

Bueno bueno, ahora respondo a los hermosos i lindos reviews!

**Sauma Sakura **(gracias por tus felicitaciones y me alegro que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este también te guste) **juchiz**(pos si… bastante pobre el muchacho :( solo habrá que ver si se decide a contárselo algún día a Saku bueno espero que te halla gustado este capitulo :) **isabel **(que bueno que te halla gustado el beso J espero que los de este capitulo también :) **D-MiA**(me alegra que te este gustando la historia i que este interesante, espero que también te halla gustado el capitulo) **danny1989**(me alegro que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior, y creo que tienes razón todas queremos ser Sakura! Hahah xD babas! Io quiero a un Shaoran xD bueno, solo espero que te halla gustado el capitulo) **kiiza **(me alegro que te hallan gustado esas escenas i espero que también te halla gustado este capitulo :) **Rosh bernal **(que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo, pues a mi me gustaría también que Shao le contara, pero parece que no esta dispuesto a hacerlo L i bueno… ya se esta sabiendo más de los sentimientos de Sakura, así que hay que esperar solo unos capítulos más :) espero que te halla gustado el capitulo) **Celina Sosa **(todavía no se sabe lo que siente Saku… ¿pero es más que obvio no? Hahah xD espero que te halla gustado el capitulo :) **Luna-Box** (que bueno que te este gustando como va, espero que te halla gustado el capítulo de hoy :) **jars! **(pos ya, ya… ya esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste :) **anie **(que bueno que te guste el fic, espero que también te halla gustado este capitulo :)**jars! yeyita! **(de nuevo? xD pos ya estoy aquí.. pero no se enoje es que como explique arriba pasan tantas cosas que no me queda tiempo! xP aunque tratare de subir mas rápido el próximo capitulo9, pero no te prometo nada… bueno, solo espero que te halla gustado el capitulo :)

Bueno esos son todos, saludos varios a todos los que dejan reviews y a los que no :) para ver si así se animan jojo

Bueno se cuidan todos les mando unos ricos besotes de chocolate amargo )

Xauus ¡!!!!


	9. Sentimiento compartido

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

**Capitulo IX: "Sentimiento compartido"**

-¡¿qué crees que haces mocoso?!- exclamó el hombre pelinegro acercándose rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la pareja aun abrazada y separándolos.

-¿quién te crees que eres tú para entrar así a mi habitación?- preguntó Shaoran enojado por la interrupción de aquellos desconocidos, llegándole la respuesta inmediatamente por los labios de Sakura, que era sujetada por el hombre que lo miraba odiosamente.

-¡Toya!- exclamó sorprendida- Qué ¿qué haces aquí?-

-queríamos darte una sorpresa- les respondió una chica de ojos azules que había entrado también con el grupo –pero al no encontrarte, vinimos a preguntarle a Li si sabía donde estabas…-

-pero al parecer no será necesario- comentó ahora Eriol mirando con una gota en la nuca como Toya y Shaoran se mandaban miradas amenazantes

-¿me puedes explicar quien es este chiquillo Sakura?- le preguntó el mayor de los Kinomoto a su hermana.

-el, el es Li Shaoran, es mi amigo y vive acá- explicó la castaña omitiendo el hecho de que también ese "chiquillo" era su prometido.

-pero a mi no me parece que él te vea como solo una amiga- alegó el hombre apuntando con el dedo a Shaoran -¡yo vi como se aprovechaba de ti!-

-por favor Toya, no digas tonteras ¿por qué no mejor vamos a mi habitación para que conversemos tranquilos? Quiero saber que es lo que ha pasado en Japón- propuso rápidamente la castaña, ante el temor que sentía a que Li pudiera Salir herido por el enojo de su hermano.

-creo que es una buena idea- la apoyó Tomoyo mientras Eriol solo asentía.

-está bien- refunfuñó Toya dirigiéndose a la puerta y salir, pero no antes de mirar por última vez a Shaoran y advertirle –tenemos una conversación pendiente mocoso, porque no creas que dejaré que sigas aprovechándote de mi hermanita-

Una vez todos estuvieron afuera, Sakura cerró la puerta por dentro, para poder esta un minuto a solas con Shaoran antes de enfrentarse a su familia. –Shao, yo, necesito pedirte un favor- le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, al no recibir respuesta de él decidió continuar –yo quiero, quiero pedirte que por favor no le digas a Toya sobre nuestro compromiso y menos la razón de este-

-¿acaso él no lo sabe?- le preguntó el castaño confundido.

-no, sé que por esto tú con mayor razón querrás decirle, pero si mi hermano se llaga a enterar que me caso contigo para pagar la escuela el querrá hacerse de más empleos para costear mis estudios y así anular el compromiso y…- explicaba.

-ya no sigas Sakura- la interrumpió el chino mirándola seriamente. No quería que siguiera restregándole en la cara que ellos estaban juntos tan solo por los estudios y que seguramente ahora, ella se debía de estar arrepintiendo del beso que se dieron hace un rato –creo que ya comprendí, y no te preocupes que no diré nada- prometió.

-Muchas gracias Shaoran- dijo ella acercándose a la puerta ahora algo más tranquila –ah- se detuvo antes de salir –te recomiendo que no te acerques a Toya, es que es algo celoso conmigo, bueno, y que nos haya encontrado, errr, besándonos, no ayudara mucho…-

-no te preocupes Sakura, lo tendré en cuenta- le contestó él, por lo que luego salio.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-¿ahora me explican que hacen aquí?- preguntó sonriendo Sakura al volver a su habitación donde la esperaban su hermano, Tomoyo y Eriol.

-ya te dijimos, queríamos darte una sorpresa- le contestó Toya que se encontraba sentada en su cama.

-pero ¿cómo llegaron?-

-es que resulta que estos últimos meses me he estado comunicando con Eriol- contestó ahora su prima sonriéndole –y él nos ayudo a organizar todo para venir ahora que estamos de vacaciones-

-pero ¿por qué no me dijeron?-

-por que si no ya no habría sido una sorpresa- explicó simplemente Tomoyo –pero pareciera que no estuvieras feliz de vernos…-

-¡no!- exclamó rápidamente la castaña –me alegra mucho que estén aquí, es solo que no lo esperaba…-

-si, se nota- contestó Toya –si no, no te habríamos encontrado con ese mocoso- dijo con rencor.

-¡Toya por favor!- lo retó su hermana –Shaoran es solo un amigo-

-¿entonces como explicas la escena en que los encontramos?- la cuestionó el de pelo negro recelosamente.

-eso, eso fue solo un error- dijo Sakura mirando el piso, para darse cuenta segundos después de la persona que había entrado a la habitación –Sha… Shaoran- susurró viendo sorprendida al castaño.

-yo… solo vine a entregarte a Kero- explicó el castaño entregándole al guardián –estaba algo débil así que aterrizó en mi habitación, ya lo curé, así que solo tiene que descansar un poco y luego estará mejor- dijo tratando de ocultar la pena por las palabras que había escuchado, algo que no paso desapercibido para Eriol y Tomoyo, pero si para los hermanos Kinomoto.

-Shaoran- fue lo único que susurró la chica de ojos verdes una vez el muchacho se hubo retirado, sin percatarse de las miradas de los demás ocupantes de la habitación que la miraban detenidamente. Apenas reaccionó la chica inmediatamente dejó recostando a Kero sobre su cama y fue allí que Eriol se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó acercándose.

-fue por unas cartas que me robó Kai, pero al parecer le fue mal- contestó ella sin apartar la vista del guardián.

-¿Kai?- repitió Toya cambiando su expresión de mal humor a una preocupada -¿Kai Sataguchi¿El mismo hombre de hace unos años?- la castaña asintió –pero… ¿por qué no dijiste nada?-

-por que no quería que se preocuparan y se vinieran de Japón dejando de lado sus estudios o me obligaran a mí a irme para allá- explicó mirándolos.

-¿por lo menos Shaoran lo sabe?- le preguntó Eriol.

-si, me obligó a contárselo luego del incidente en la enfermería…-

-¿estuviste en la enfermería?- preguntó ahora Tomoyo.

-no fue nada grabe, solo perdí energía al hacer un hechizo – explicó –pero ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto… ¿por qué no desayunamos y luego les muestro la ciudad?- sugirió la castaña, idea que fue aceptada por todos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-¡Shaoran!- gritó Meilin saliendo al patio en busca de su primo que se encontraba al fondo de este –Shaoran al fin te encuentro- se acercó rápidamente a él, que daba golpes al aire con su espada tratando de olvidar la frustración que sentía.

-¿qué ocurre Mei?- le preguntó luego de unos minutos deteniendo su entrenamiento y viendo a la muchacha.

-¿Qué te ocurre a ti?- cuestiono ella, olvidando el tema por el que había ido inicialmente a aquel lugar –tienes una cara rara…-

-no es nada- contestó el castaño desviando la mirada y haciendo desaparecer se espada, en tanto se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol.

-vamos Shao, a mi no me engañas- dijo Mei sentándose junto a él –se que te pasa algo ¿a caso te peleaste con Sakura?-

-no, ojalá fuera eso- suspiró el muchacho.

-¿entonces¿es por que su familia esta aquí?- el castaño negó logrando que la chica se desesperara –por favor Shaoran, no podré saber el por qué de tu cara si no me dices, no soy adivina ¿recuerdas?

-lo siento Mei, pero no tengo ganas de hablar de eso- sentenció finalmente Shaoran cerrando los ojos y tirándose al pasto.

-como tú quieras- contestó la pelinegra poniéndose de pie –pero ya sabes que cuando quieras hablar de eso allí estaré yo para escucharte comenzar a caminar en dirección a la mansión.

-¡Eh Mei!- la llamó de pronto su primo haciendo que se volteara –por favor no le vallas a contar al hermano de Sakura que estamos comprometidos-le pidió.

-¿por qué?-

-solo no le digas- contestó simplemente volviendo a tirarse a la hierba, por lo que ella solo se encogió de hombros y continuo su camino hacia la mansión.

-¿qué te ha dicho?- le preguntó de repente Sakura cuando ya estaba en la mansión y lejos del alcance de la vista de Shaoran.

-no ha soltado nada- contó suspirando la chica –no se que le habrás hecho, pero esta mal¡Él siempre me ha contado todo!-

-maldición- murmuró Sakura –no debí haber dicho eso, ni siquiera era cierto…- se recriminaba.

-¿pero que le dijiste?- cuestionó la pelinegra aun sin entender nada. Sakura le iba a contestar, pero se vio interrumpida por Eriol que asomó su cabeza por una de las salidas del pasillo en el que se encontraban.

-Sakura, te estamos esperando para irnos- le dijo sonriente

-¡ya voy!- sonrió la castaña para luego volverse a la chica -¿vienes con nosotros a recorrer Hong-Kong Mei?- la invitó.

-no gracias, voy a acompañar a Ryu a comprar ropa-

-¿acompañaras a tu novio a comprar ropa?- repitió confundida Sakura.

-si, es que el es muy pretencioso, ya sabes, le encanta tener siempre ropa nueva- contestó simplemente la de ojos color rubí encogiéndose de hombros, lo que causo la risa de la castaña.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

La mañana estaba bastante fría en tanto ambos adolescentes llegaban silenciosos a la mansión de los Li.

-¡Ya basta Shaoran!- exclamó la muchacha cuando él se disponía a entrar.

-¿ya basta qué?- preguntó él dándose vuelta para mirarla sin emoción alguna en el rostro.

-¡esto! Me has estado ignorando toda la semana-

-yo no he hecho eso, solo me hice a un lado para que estuvieras con tu familia sin cometer errores-

-Shaoran…- susurró Kinomoto tratando de tomarla la mano, pero el la apartó –discúlpame Shaoran, yo no debí haber dicho eso, yo… solo, solo quería que mi hermano no se enterara del compromiso-

-¡ah, el compromiso!- exclamó falsamente Shaoran acercándose a ella y acorralándola contra la pared –de seguro también te arrepientes de eso ¿no?-

-Sha… Shaoran, yo, no…- quiso decir Sakura asustada al ver sus ojos que expresaban rabia y otro sentimiento que no pudo identificar, ni tubo tiempo de hacerlo debido a que sus labios fueron tomados bruscamente por los del chico. Ella se quedó paralizada unos minutos, mientras Shao solo se preocupaba de profundizar más el beso, sin interesarse si ella le correspondía o no. Cuando Sakura reaccionó y quiso ser parte también de la caricia, que el chico se apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

-no lo niegues Sakura- le dijo -se que no estas contenta con esto y que te arrepientes, así que termina esto de una maldita vez y pídele a tu prima ayuda económica para ver si así no arruinas tu vida y de paso la mía- una vez dicho eso Shaoran entró a la mansión sin dar otra explicación.

-Tendrás que darme una muy buena explicación para esto Sakura- escuchó unos segundos después , al darse vuelta para ver de donde venía la voz, vio a su hermano que la miraba seriamente.

-To, Toya…- susurró nerviosa.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-_¿¡Le contaste todo a Toya?!_- exclamó Tomoyo al otro lado del teléfono a Sakura, debido a que ya era tarde y ella se encontraba ya en el hotel donde se hospedaba y Sakura la había llamado para contarle los últimos acontecimientos.

-bueno, no todo…- contestó la castaña que estaba acostada en su cama mirando el techo, en tanto Kero dormía placidamente junto a ella, aun convaleciente por las lesiones de la semana pasada.

-_¿y que es lo que no le has dicho?_-

-bueno, yo, le he dicho que no sentía nada por Shaoran, cuando en verdad, no sé que es lo que siento por él- confesó azorándose levemente.

-_explícate Sakura_- le pidió la muchacha algo sorprendida por aquella revelación.

-Ese es el problema Tommy, ni yo me entiendo. Él no me gusta, pero, le he tomado cariño al igual que Meilin, pero hay algo, hay algo cuando lo miro, cuando lo siento cerca, que no puedo descifrar…-

-_no será… ¿no será que te has enamorado de él Sakura?_- propuso Tomoyo.

-¡qué¡No! Tomoyo, por favor, sabes que yo no me podría enamorar de él, él es un, un…-

-_Sakura, solo piénsalo¿si?_- le pidió –_yo me debo ir Sakura, es tarde y mañana tienes clases_-

-uhm, está bien, gracias por escucharme Tomoyo, cuídate adiós-

-_igual_- le respondió la muchacha, para que luego Sakura colgara el teléfono dando un sonoro suspiro-

"¿_En verdad me estaré enamorando de Shaoran?"_ se cuestionó mientras apagaba la luz y se giraba para acomodarse y dormir _"no, yo no puedo, él, él es un tonto, un arrogante…"_ se trataba de convencer cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

¡CRACH! (sonido de vidrio romperse)

-¡Qué!- exclamó la castaña incorporándose rápidamente al igual que su guardián, para buscar el causante del sonido, al ver hacia la ventana pudo ver a un hombre de cabellos negros que entraba por allí a la habitación -¡Kai!- exclamó al reconocerlo.

-creo que nos volvemos a encontrar pequeña Sakura- dijo el hombre sonriendo maléficamente –pero esta vez, las cartas serán mías-

-¡eso nunca!- exclamó ahora Kero volviendo a su forma original y poniéndose frente a la chica para protegerla.

-por favor, no molestes- dijo riendo Satagushi, haciendo aparecer un báculo oscuro que en la punta tenía una esfera negra que emitía una extraña luz azul –THUNDER- gritó invocando a la carta Sakura, cuando un gran rayo alcanzó a la bestia que cayó inconsciente cerca de la puerta de la habitación al tiempo que se convertía nuevamente en peluche.

-maldito, usas mis propias cartas en contra mío- dijo Kinomoto con furia haciendo aparecer su báculo mágico –FREEZE- gritó invocando a la carta que apareció como un rayo de hielo que congeló la mano de su enemigo con la cual sostenía el báculo.

-idiota- susurró Kai sin borrar su sonrisa, mientras hacía un pequeño movimiento con la mano congelada, lo que provocó que la luz azul del báculo se expandiera por todo el rayo congelante, cubriéndolo por completo, para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno de la carta –necesitaras algo mejor que eso para derrotarme-

-¡no!- exclamó Sakura desesperada sacando otra carta -¡FIRE…!- quiso invocarla, pero antes de que terminara el conjuro, un golpe de fuego ya impactaba en Kai, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Shaoran!- exclamó la castaña al ver al chico en la puerta sujetando un papel amarillento con algunas letras chinas y su espada, vistiendo solo con sus boxers.

-te advertí que tus cartas no servirían- le dijo mirándola con preocupación.

-yo, yo, no- trató de decir Sakura apoyándose en la pared algo nerviosa por no saber que hacer.

-valla, el caballero de la brillante armadura ha venido nuevamente a rescatar a su doncella- dijo con ironía el hombre poniéndose de pie.

-eres bastante valiente para aparecerte en una casa hechiceros- comentó Shaoran ignorando lo dicho por el hombre.

-tengo una magia bastante poderosa como para poder ocultarla joven Li- informó Kai.

-si, pero no pudiste ocultar el sonido del vidrio al romperse y eso te llevará a tu derrota- dijo poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-por favor, un chiquillo como tú no me va a vencer- le retó. –THUNDER- un rayo salió del báculo del hombre con dirección a Shaoran, pero este, con gran agilidad logró esquivarlo de un salto quedando junto a Sakura.

-¡dios del fuego ve!- gritó invocando una llamarada que se dirigió a su enemigo, pero el también lo esquivó.

-FREEZE, TWIN- los muchachos vieron como dos rayos de hielo iban directo hacia ellos.

-¡cuidado Sakura!- exclamó el castaño lanzándose sobre la chica que se encontraba paralizada viendo la pelea, quedando ambos en el piso y esquivando el golpe -¡Dios del viento!- gritó poniéndose de pie, invocando una ráfaga de viento que empujo a Satagushi junto a la ventana –devuélvenos las cartas- exigió amenazándolo con la espada a pocos centímetros del cuello.

-eso nunca- le contestó el hombre sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios –THROUGH- dijo para luego echarse hacia atrás y atravesar la pared y desaparecer de la vista de los castaños.

Shaoran se quedó viendo el lugar en el que anteriormente había estado Kai, hasta que escuchó unos sollozos provenientes del otro lado de la habitación, rápidamente se acercó a la chica y se agachó junto a ella –calma Sakura- le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, sonriendo levemente –ya todo paso, debes estar tranquila-

-Sh¡Shaoran!- exclamó ella abrazándolo –tuve tanto miedo, gracias, no sé que habría hecho sin ti-

-no te preocupes Sakura- le dijo el poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a ella a hacer lo mismo –será mejor que vallamos a mi habitación, ya que al parecer ya no podrás dormir aquí- miró la habitación que estaba hecha un desastre, para luego comenzar a avanzar hacia la salida junto con Sakura, que se detuvo para tomar a Kero en brazos y luego continuar.

Una vez en la habitación de Li, acomodaron a Kero en un sillón y el muchacho le cedió la cama a ella, en tanto él se instalaba en el piso.

-Shaoran…- lo llamó Sakura una vez bajo las sabanas –tú, tú- comenzó a balbucear sonrojada - ¿Tú podrías acostarte conmigo?- le pidió.

-¿eh?- el castaño la miró confundido a la vez que poco a poco comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Por favor, es que aun estoy nerviosa, y cuando tú estas a mi lado me siento más segura- confesó.

-Es, está bien- contestó el muchacho avanzando mecánicamente para acostarse junto a ella, tan rojo como un tomate bien maduro.

-gracias, eres mi héroe- le sonrió ella sonrojada "_y al final, parece que Tomoyo tenía razón, y me enamoré de ti"_ pensó luego para si misma, para luego darle un suave y tierno beso al muchacho en la boca –Buenas noches- dijo finalmente abrazándose al pecho desnudo de un sonrojado Shaoran, para luego lograr dormir tranquilamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

hey! yo también quiero un heroe en calzoncillos! sobre todo si es tan guapo como shaoran :P.

¿que les pareció este capitulo? si es que aun hay alguien tras esa pantalla... Un.n disculpenme, en serio no quería tardarme tanto, pero entre las últimas pruebas, que el pc estaba malo, la falta de inspiración, amigos, etc, etc... no tuve tiempo! pero ya hace un par de dias, luego del reto de una lectora Un.n decidí hacer llegar a la inspiración sea como fuece, y aquí tienen el resultado :D

ya ven que las personas esas eran solo Toya y Tomoyo, y sakura si que la embarró al decir que Shao era un error :s se sintió tan mal el pobrecito, si no miren como la trató una semana despues! pero eso no impidió que fuera a rescatar a la chica en calzoncillos ¿no? hahahaha xD y gracias a esto al fin Sakura se dió cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él :)

ahora solo queda esperar a ver que pasa en el proximo capitulo, para el cual espero demorarme menos, ya que tengo casi todo pensado :)

ahora a responder mis hermosos Reviews :)

**Rosh bernal** (que bueno que te halla encantado, si lastima que el sueño no fuera real... pero ya veremos si ahora que ambos estan enamorados sale algo real ¿no?) **Danny1989** (que bueno que te alla gustado el capitulo, espero que este también :) **lightsak **(trato de hacer siempre los cap más largos que pueda, pero luego llega la parte donde los tengo que cortar para darle más emoción xD pero haré lo que pueda, y en cuanto a los besos, no se si los de este capitulo puedan contar... :P) **aniie!** (que bueno que te este gustando el fic y que te hallas animado a dejar reviews espero que este capi te halla gustado tanto o más que el anterior y bueno, somos varias ya a las que le hubiera gustado que ese sueño fuera real :) **Sauma Sakura **(bueno, ya ves queTomoyo iba con Toya, él que más que ayudar a que nuestra pareja se enamorase ayudo a que se peliasen ¬¬ y lo de TomoyoxEriol aun no lo se U.u estoy con dudas, pero si se te ocurre una buena idea para agregarlo no dudes en decirmela :D) **juchiz** (hahahah creo que deberas cambiar tu cancion xP por una que diga: los dos estan enamorados! y el otro no lo sabe! o algo asi jojo xD que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior espero que este tambien) **isabel **(me alegra que te halla gustado i lo del sueño, más que en cierta forma, al parecer es que estaba enamorada de él, pero no se daba cuenta xD) **Anashiza** (me alegro que te este gustando el trama del fic, y en cuanto a lo de la ortografía, yo siempre escribo los capitulos en word, por lo que este me corrige la ortografía, así que creo que las palabras que se pasan deben ser pocas, pero de todos modos, gracias por la recomendación) **Celina Sosa **(pues, y continuan los ataques por las cartas U.u y el alboroto.. ya vez... Toya siempre celando a su hermanita Un.n) **Lilika Yanagisawa** (que bueno que te guste el fic bueno y ya sabes, Sakura es una despistada, siempre se demora años en darse cuenta de las cosas xD jojo y tratare ya de no interrumpir las S&S, espero que te halla gustado el capi :) **Haruko Hinako **(que más me gustaría a mi que se besuqueasen a gusto, pero todo tiene más emoción cuando los interrumpen xD ia me imagino yo la pobre cara de los lectores cuando pasa eso xD haha espero que te halla gustado el capi :) **Dark Zeldalink **(que bueno que te guste :) **BunnyXX **(pos ya mujer :D le traje la actualizacion pa que no me siga retando Un.n) **KahoXLen **(bueno, aqui ya esta un capitulo más, y ahora la alegría será doble x que a Shao le gusta Saku i a Saku Shao :D y ya veré si logro que no los interrumpan n.n) **Musa45763 **(oh no, creo que te torture por que me demore mucho xD hahah espero que te haya gustado este capi :) **Sakura-Selene **(lo siento! pero es que no pude evitar poner el sueño Un.n jeje bueno espero que te halla gustado el capi y gracias por ser comprenciba con mis demoras xD) **Gabriela **(que bueno que te este gustando la historia :) **Himenita **(que bueno que te esté gustando la historia, y ya ves, que saku ya se desconfundio! espero que te halla gustado el capi :)

esos son! mil gracias a los que enviaron y espero que sigan enviando :D total no es más que mover un poco los deditos :D para que con este capi superemos los 100!

**bueno, ahora les quería plantear una duda que me gustaría que me respondieran en los reviews** (pongo eso en negrita para que no se lo vallan a saltar xD) la cosa es, que si no se si poner ExT, y me gustaría su opinion y alguna idea de como ponerlo por que no se me ocurre nada U.u.

ya, eso sería, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo.

besos de chocolate para todos y todas!

cuidence

xausss


	10. Separados

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

**Capitulo X: "Separados"**

Shaoran despertó al sentir una suave presión en sus labios, al principio creyó que estaba soñando, pero luego de que la presión paró, recordó lo ocurrido e el día anterior, así que inmediatamente abrió los ojos, pero cual fue su sorpresa al no ver a nadie junto a él -¿Sakura?- la llamó sentándose en la cama y mirando la habitación no encontrando a nadie, ni siquiera estaba Kero –seguramente se fue a cambiar- se dijo el muchacho levantándose para ir a ducharse. Una vez estuvo aseado y cambiado bajó al comedor a tomar desayuno, encontrándose solo con Meilin, lo que le extrañó -¿y Sakura?- le preguntó a su prima.

-no la he visto- le contestó simplemente ella –quizás aun duerme, lo mejor será que vallas a buscarla, o llegaremos tarde- opinó dándole un mordisco a su tostada.

-si, iré en seguida- contestó el castaño dejando su mochila junto a la mesa y volviendo a subir en dirección a la habitación de la maestra de las cartas, donde golpeó la puerta, pero nadie respondió -¿Sakura?- la llamó entrando, pero allí no había nadie, solo se encontró con la habitación tan desordenada como la habían dejado en la noche anterior –Sakura- la volvió a llamar golpeando esta vez la puerta del baño -¿Sakura estas aquí?- no recibió respuesta –Sakura respóndeme o voy a entrar- dijo comenzando a preocuparse y como nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el cuarto de baño vacío.

-Shaoran ya apúrense que se nos hará tarde- escuchó de pronto la voz de su prima que entraba al lugar, sorprendiéndose al ver el desorden -¿qué pasó aquí?-

-es una larga historia Mei, luego te la explico-

-¿y Sakura?- preguntó entonces mirando la habitación en busca de la presencia de la castaña.

-eso me gustaría saber- contestó Shaoran preocupado mirando la habitación en busca de una pista del paradero de la japonesa.

-quizás, ya se fue a la escuela, su mochila no está- propuso la pelinegra.

-no lo creo, no se iría sola después de los últimos ataques- contestó comenzando a desesperarse y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de una pequeña carta que reposaba sobre la cama, rápidamente se dirigió hacia allá, tomándola y leyéndola con rapidez -¡Maldición!- exclamó de pronto golpeando con el puño la pared más cercana con lágrimas en los ojos, logrando con esto sorprender y preocupar a su prima.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Eran un poco más de las cuatro de la mañana cuando despertó- sintiendo el calor de un cuerpo junto a ella, miró a su lado y vio a Shaoran que dormía tranquilamente. Aún no podía creer que se habrá enamorado de aquel gruñón con el cual se había comprometido sin siquiera conocerlo, con el que debía casarse en dos años, antes incluso de terminar sus estudios, pero sería un matrimonio sin amor, arruinaría la vida del muchacho al no permitirle casarse con la mujer que ame… No, no podría hacer eso, se dijo Sakura limpiándose unas pequeñas lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos ante la decisión que había tomado en ese instante.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama teniendo el cuidado de no despertar a Shaoran y tomando a Kero se fue a su habitación decidida a cumplir lo que se propuso.

-_¿alo?_- dijo una voz somnolienta detrás del teléfono al que Sakura había llamado.

-To, Tomoyo- dijo la de ojos verdes tratando de aguantar el llanto que luchaba por salir.

-_¡Sakura!_- dijo sorprendida su prima -_¿Qué ocurre¿por qué llamas a esta hora?_- preguntó preocupada.

-Tomoyo¿te acuerdas de lo que me prometiste cuando te anuncié mi compromiso?-

-_Claro Sakura¿pero que sucede?_- insistía.

-yo, yo necesito tomarte la palabra ahora Tommy, por favor, ya no puedo seguir con esto, ven a buscarme – le pidió dejando al fin salir las gotas de agua que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

-_está bien Sakura_- se apresuró a responder –_iré de inmediato, por favor tú solo cálmate_- pidió, por lo que la castaña solo asintió y luego colgó la llamada y se puso a hacer rápidamente su equipaje.

-¿qué haces Sakura?- preguntó de pronto Kero despertándose y yendo hacia su ama que terminaba de empacar.

-nos vamos Kero- le contestó ella –mi compromiso con Shaoran se ha roto- explicó limpiándose las lágrimas que aun se paseaban por sus mejillas.

-¿¡acoso la señora Ieran te a botado?!- preguntó exaltado el guardián.

-no, no es eso- se apresuró a decir –soy yo la que se ha decidido a romperlo, porque no podría soportar vivir en un matrimonio sin amor-

-¿Entonces por que lloras?- preguntó ahora más calmado el peluche sentándose en el hombro de Sakura y dándole suaves palmaditas en la cabeza para tranquilizarla. –Deberías de estar feliz con esta decisión-

-no puedo Kero- contestó simplemente ella –no puedo estar feliz, sabiendo que- sollozó –que estoy dejando libre al hombre que amo para que sea feliz con otra-

-¡qué!- exclamó el guardián –tú, tú no puedes estar hablando en serio Sakurita, no puedes estar enamorada del mocoso-

-lamentablemente nunca he estado tan segura de algo Kero, y se que este sentimiento no es menos que amor…- Sakura mientras hablaba sacó de su mochila una hoja y un lápiz y se sentó en el escritorio comenzando a escribir –por eso mismo me voy, no puedo estar junto a él sabiendo que él acepta esto solo por obligación-

Los siguientes minutos fueron en silencio mientras Sakura escribía y Kero tan solo se limitaba a observarla con preocupación, pero este fue roto con el sonido del teléfono, el cual la castaña se apresuró a contestar.

-_Sakura, estoy abajo_- le avisó su prima.

-está bien, voy de inmediato contestó la castaña colgando. De inmediato guardó el lápiz que había usado y dejó la carta sobre la cama, luego tomó sus maletas y mirando por última vez la habitación salió de allí junto con Kero –espérame un momento- le pidió deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación continua a la suya, dejando nuevamente el equipaje en el suelo y entrando sola al lugar.

Luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, miró hacia la cama, donde se encontraba Shaoran durmiendo tal como lo había dejado cuando salió de allí. Se acercó lentamente hacia él y le acarició el rostro –te voy a extrañar mucho- susurró antes de darle un ligero beso en los labios y salir rápidamente de allí antes de comenzar a llorar nuevamente. Cinco minutos más tarde estaba subiéndose al auto donde la esperaba Tomoyo -¡hermano!- dijo sorprendida al ver a quien estaba en el asiento del conductor.

-¿y qué esperabas¿Al cuco?- preguntó él mirando la con una sonrisa burlona mientras ponía el auto en marcha –será mejor que nos des una buena explicación para este escape monstruo- le advirtió luego de un momento –nos has tenido en ascuas a Tomoyo y a mi durante mucho tiempo ya-

-claro Tota- le contestó simplemente ella mirando sus pies, mientras se preparaba psicológicamente para contarle a Toya y Tomoyo las mismas razones que le había dado a Kero minutos antes del por qué de su huida precipitada.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-¿qué pasa Shaoran?- preguntó Meilin viendo como su primo golpeaba con furia la pared y luego arrugaba la carta que tenía en las manos.

-Sakura, Sakura se ha ido- explicó el sentándose en la cama y dejando caer la bola de papel al piso.

-pero ¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó Meilin nerviosa acercándose a él y recogiendo el papel, estirándolo para posteriormente leer lo que había puesto de ese pésimo humor a su primo.

"_Querido Shaoran: Espero que para cuando leas esta carta ya no estar en la mansión. Discúlpame por ser tan cobarde por huir así y no decirte esto a la cara, pero he decidido romper nuestro compromiso, por que como ya me has dado a entender, con esto terminaré arruinando tu vida al obligarte a vivir en un matrimonio sin amor._

_Dale las gracias a Meilin y a la señora Ieran por su hospitalidad y dile por favor a esta última, que mi prima Tomoyo se pondrá en contacto con ella para pagarle todo lo que ha gastado en mi estos últimos meses._

_No olvidaré nunca los momentos buenos contigo, espero que tú tampoco, y gracias también por las incontables veces que me has ayudado con el tema de mis cartas, jamás terminaré de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí._

_Espero que seas feliz con la persona que ames. Sakura._

-Pe, pero ¿por qué?- susurró Meilin al terminar de leer –no entiendo por qué decidió terminar ahora si ya sabía desde el principio como iba a ser su matrimonio-

-¡eso es!- exclamó Shaoran –ella, ella lo descubrió todo, ella lo sabe, por eso se va, por que no quiere vivir con eso en su conciencia- comenzó a explicar el castaño caminando por la habitación como un loco.

-¡Shaoran por dios!- exclamó la chica, logrando que él detuviera su parloteo y se quedara mirando -¿me podrías explicar que se supone que descubrió Sakura?-

-ella descubrió que la amo- confesó al fin.

-¿qué tu qué?- dijo sorprendida Meilin.

-que la amo Mei- repitió –por eso, por eso se fue, yo sabía que si se enteraba huiría, lo sabía, por eso no se lo dije- siguió hablando el muchacho sentándose nuevamente mientras las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos.

-Shaoran- lo llamó suavemente su prima acariciándole la espalda a modo de consuelo .no creo que sea eso, Sakura es muy despistada, ni siquiera yo me di cuanta de lo que sentías¿Cómo ella lo haría?- razonó.

.pero entonces ¿por qué ahora se va Mei?- preguntó ahora más calmado.

-no lo sé Shao- suspiró ella –pero te prometo que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para averiguarlo –prometió –ahora vamos a la escuela Shaoran, que tengo examen y no tengo ganas de tener una mala calificación por llegar tarde- dijo poniéndose de pié, siendo seguida por el muchacho, que albergaba la esperanza de encontrarse allá con su ex-prometida y así entender por qué se fue.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Mei pudo notar como su primo miraba nervioso hacia todos lados en busca de cierta castaña –iré a ver si la encuentro en el salón- avisó la muchacha para después alejarse, en tanto Shaoran siguió caminando cabizbajo en dirección a su sala de clases, topándose allí con Eriol.

-¿ocurre algo Shaoran?- preguntó este al notar su cara.

-¿no has visto a Sakura?- dijo el como única respuesta.

-¿no eras tú el que vivía con ella?- dijo el de pelo negro-azulado en tono de broma.

-ya no- suspiró el castaño revolviéndose el cabello –Sakura me dejó y huyó de casa-

-pero ¿por qué hizo eso?- se sorprendió el chico dejando de lado todo rastro de broma.

-según puso en la carta que me dejo, es porque arruinarme la vida al obligarme a un matrimonio sin amor-

-pero, eso lo sabía desde antes ¿por qué ahora es que se arrepiente?- cuestiono.

-no tengo idea, quizás… quizás se dio cuenta de lo que siento- expuso mirando desesperado a su primo.

-no creo, Sakura es muy despistada como para notarlo…-

-y lo peor de todo esto es que Kai sigue atacando, y sus cartas no funcionan en contra de él- contó preocupado.

-Sakura no ha llegado al salón- dijo Mei apareciendo junto a sus primos –al parecer ha decidido faltar hoy a clases-

-¡ya sé donde debe de estar!- exclamó de pronto Eriol –o te preocupes- le dijo antes de salir corriendo de allí.

-¡eh¡Espera!- le gritó Li, pero el muchacho ya no estaba –demonios, ni siquiera me ha dicho donde está-

-¿no crees que es mejor así?- le preguntó Meilin, por lo que él la miró extrañado –si vas ahora a donde está ella, puede que hagas cualquier locura, lo mejor será esperar a que ella piense bien lo que ha hecho, luego puedes confesarle tus sentimientos y ser felices, por que si no, se sentirá muy presionada…-

-¡qué! No, yo no le diré nada, si ella tomo la decisión de irse, pues que se valla, no me importa –contestó Shaoran tratando de hacerse el fuerte.

-Shao, por favor, no digas cosas que i tú ni yo creemos- dijo ella tranquilamente antes de retirarse a su salón.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

En uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Hong-Kong, descansaba una joven castaña rodeada por su familia más cercana, luego de tomar una decisión que no le afectaba solo a ella, si no que también a cierto muchacho con el cual estaba comprometida hasta aquella noche, cuando se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Mientras la chica dormía, las otras dos personas que estaban junto a ella, solo la miraban en silencio pensando en las razones que la chica les había dado para justificar su huída, pero aquel silencio se vio roto cuando escucharon a alguien llamar a la puerta.

-Yo iré- dijo levantándose Tomoyo, saliendo de la habitación y abriendo la puerta de entrada -¡Eriol!- se sorprendió al ver al muchacho frente a ella -¿qué haces aquí¿No deberías estar en clases?- preguntó mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-debería, pero Shaoran me ha contado que Sakura se fue de su casa y me preocupe- contó el de gafas.

-bueno, ella está bien, no hay por que preocuparse ya…-

-si lo hay- la interrumpió Eriol –Sakura ha sufrido constantes ataques de parte de Kai y no es seguro que este sin alguien con poderes mágicos cerca, ya que sus cartas no son útiles en estos momentos-

-pero, Sakura no quiere volver a la mansión Li-

-tampoco lo tiene que hacer, yo quería proponerle que se fuera a mi casa, allí mi padre podrá otorgarle la protección mágica necesaria hasta que pueda enfrentarse contra Kai…-

-pero, si se va para allá, se topará con Li mas de lo que lo hará en la escuela, no creo que eso le haga bien…- dijo Daidouji preocupada.

-Shaoran casi ni se aparece por mi casa, aunque no entiendo aún por qué Sakura se ha ido…-

-creo que ella se los informó en una carta si no estoy mal- contestó Tomoyo.

-bueno, allí dice que fue por que no quería obligar a Shaoran a un matrimonio sin amor- explicó la reencarnación de Clow –pero eso lo sabía desde un principio y aún así siguió con el compromiso, por lo que creo que debe de haber algo más-

-bueno…- titubeó Daidouji un momento –si Sakura no quiso dar más detalles yo no puedo decirte nada…- contestó al final ella.

-pero Tomoyo…- quiso alegar el otro, pero fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente de la habitación de al lado.

-¡Entiende Sakura!- dijo la voz de Kinomoto.

-¡no, entiende tú Toya!- escucharon luego a la Card captor -¡que halla terminado con nuestro compromiso por estar enamorada de él, no significa que valla a volver a Japón para no verlo! Sabes que por cumplir mi sueño soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, aunque eso sea tener que soportar ver como sale con otras chicas ahora que ya no está conmigo…-

Después de aquellas declaraciones, ambos chicos que estaban en la sala de estar se quedaron mirando, uno sorprendido y la otra preocupada por lo que podría ocurrir a continuación.

-así que era eso…- murmuró Eriol –Tomoyo, dime¿puedo confiar en ti?- preguntó.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Una semana exacta ya había pasado desde la ruptura des compromiso Li-Kinomoto , en la cual Sakura ya había vuelto a la escuela, donde evitaba en todo lo posible a los primos Li, excepto a Eriol, ya que ahora se encontraba viviendo con él, por si llegaba a ser atacada nuevamente por Kai, pero por suerte hasta el momento no había rastro de él. En tanto, en esa misma semana, Toya se vio obligado a volver a regañadientes a Japón por sus estudios, no así Tomoyo que había decidido quedarse un tiempo más, alojándose también en la mansión Hiragizawa.

En esos momentos, Sakura se encontraba mirando distraída por la ventana, hasta darse cuenta que bajo un árbol se encontraba Shaoran mirando la nada y luego se percato también como una chica se sentaba junto a él y él no hacía nada para evitarlo. No podía ver la expresión que tenía en su rostro el castaño, ni oír que era lo que conversaban, pero Sakura supuso que él estaba feliz de poder volver a estar con alguna chica y no tener que preocuparse de serle fiel a una desconocida…

-¡SAKURA KINOMOTO!- escuchó que la llamaban de pronto, haciendo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos, al darse vuelta para ver quien la había topado, se topó con Meilin mirándola seriamente y un salón completamente vacío, al parecer ya era hora del receso y todos habían salido.

-Er, eh, yo… Meilin, debo, debo ir a buscar las cosas para mi próxima clase- dijo rápidamente la castaña, tomando sus cosas e intentando escapar, pero la pelinegra fue más rápida y con un movimiento de su mano cerró la puerta.

-esta vez no te escaparas Sakura- le dijo.

-me, Mei- susurró resignada la de ojos verdes volviendo a su puesto –eh, yo, disculpa por estar evitándote, es solo que…-

-lo sé, lo sé- la cortó Meilin –quieres evitar al máximo a Shaoran y eso significa también apartarte de mi porque soy su prima-

-así es- afirmó Sakura sentándose –perdóname ¿si?-

-claro, pero, necesito que me expliques algo- pidió –¿por qué has terminado con mi primo? Porque lo del matrimonio sin amor lo sabias desde un principio…-

-es que Mei… tú, tú no me entiendes- contestó la japonesa jugando con sus manos.

-claro que no entiendo, si no, no le preguntaría- dijo de manera obvia.

-es que yo…- dijo nerviosa ella, a la vez que se sonrojara –yo… me enamoré de Shaoran- confesó finalmente.

-¡qué!- exclamó sorprendida Meilin –pero, pero¿¡Entonces por qué lo dejaste!? Era tú novio, y si lo quieres, no es lógico que lo abandones-

-es que no lo podía resistir- explicó –Shaoran estaba conmigo solo para ser el jefe del clan Li, además de que está enamorado de otra chica y yo no soportaría estar con él sabiendo que no me ama como yo a él-

-pero ¿de donde sacaste que él esta enamorado?- preguntó la chica cada vez más sorprendida.

-mira Mei, yo seré despistada, pero me doy cuenta que cada vez que salía el tema de nuestro compromiso arreglado él se entristecía ¿y por qué más sería que porque no puede estar con quien ama por culpa de este? Además, en la última discusión que tuvimos me dejó bien en claro que odiaba nuestra relación y lo único que estaba haciendo era arruinarle la vida- contó limpiándose las lágrimas que se juntaron en sus ojos.

-pero Sakura…- quiso decir Meilin.

-ya déjalo Mei- se apresuró a cortarle ella –yo, debo ir por mis cuadernos, luego hablamos, y por favor, no le vallas a decir a Shaoran lo que siento por él- pidió al final.

-no te preocupes Saku, no le diré lo que sientes por él- prometió la pelinegra antes de que la chica se marchara.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-Vamos Shaoran, solo quiero que vallamos al cine- le insistía una voluptuosa pelirroja al próximo líder del clan Li que trataba de quitársela de encima. Aún se encontraban donde Sakura los había visto hace un rato.

-ya te dije que no Kunimitsu, además, llámame por mi apellido, le dijo tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-pero Sha… Li- se corrigió rápidamente al ver la cara del muchacho –nos divertiremos mucho, además, ya que ahora no estas con la tonta de Kinomoto, puedes volver a ser el de antes- propuso moviéndose sensualmente.

-creo que mi primo te ha dicho claramente que no- dijo Meilin apareciendo de pronto en escena –así que ya te puedes ir-

Kunimitsu gruñó enojada al verse interrumpida y se puso de pie –está bien, luego hablaremos Shao- dijo lanzándole un beso al castaño y retirándose del lugar.

-valla... quien iba a imaginar que el mujeriego de Shaoran Li, iba a rechazar a miles de chicas por estar enamorado- murmuró para si mismo el castaño, cerrando los ojos y masajeándose la sien, en tanto sentía como su prima se sentaba junto a él.

-eres un idiota- fue lo único que le dijo ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola:D feliz navidad! ha ocurrido el milagro navideño... y aktualice antes de 4 semanas! xD haha así ke este es mi regalo de navidad... aun que no se por que creo que no les gustara mucho... siendo que los separe Un.n Pero ay... tiene que comprender... las cosas pasan por algo :D no me maten x) si ya ven que todo es un mal entendido por que saku cree que shao ama a otra, pero cuando eso se arregle todo estara bien i no odiaran a la autora :D

hahah iaa ahora respondere los hermosisimos reviews :D: **Celina Sosa** (que bueno que te alla gustado el capitulo i con respecto a tu pregunta, sakura no hace nada en contra de Kai, por que su magia es inutil en contra de él, ya que con su poder absorve las cartas U.u) **Anashiza** (que bueno que te haya gustado al capi... y de eso de que terminaran casados ehhh :s con este capitulo ya no se sabe xD iaaa espero que te alla gustado igual :) **Himenita** (que bueno que te aya gustado el capitulo aunque ya no se si podras decir lo mismo de este... Un.n) **nathii07 **(pues gracias espero que este capitulo te alla gustado, bueno i al final no me demore tanto xP es ke ya sali de vacaciones xD) **LMUndine **(bueno... bastante interesantes se pondran ahora cn meilin eriol i tomoyo tratando de que se vuelvan a juntar xD espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :) **juchiz **(oh no... tendras que cambiar la kancion otra ves xD ahora seria komo: estan enamorados estan enamorados, pero separados (8) xD bueno, gracias por tu idea para ExT, tratare de tomarla en cuenta, espero que te guste el capitulo :) **Montse** (me alegra que te halla gustado el capitulo, espero ke este tambien :D) **isabel** (que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo :D espero que este te guste por igual a pesar de la separacion U) **Mikoto-sama** (se durmieron juntos pero cuando se despertaron ia no estaba saku :( bueno, me alegra que te guste como va :D espero ke este te aia gustado) **Sauma Sakura **(bueno, al final Toya no hizo mucho... y tomoyo aparecera un poco más el proximo capitulo, bueno solo espero que te alla gustado este) **Aniie!** (ke bueno ke te alla gustado el nuevo kapitulo x) al parecer el heroe en kalsoncillos quedo con mucha demanda xD y ke lokura la de toya no? aii i eso d Sjao cuando fue frio con saku, ahora trajo sus concecuencias U.u no sera idiota este U.u pero lo peor es ke lo amamos xD bueno, ahora ai ke ver si se dicen d una ves lo que sienten U.u gracias por el reviews! espero que te aia gustado el capitulo!) **Haruko Hinako** (haha creo que te dejo loca eso de shao en boxers xD hahaha y eso de sakura dando la iniciativa ahora arruino todo U.u x ke lo dejo! U.u uhh i bueno, tratare de meter algo de ExT :) **Cherrystar **(bueno aki está el siguiente kapitulo, espero ke te guste!) **KahoXLen** ( me alegro que te halla gustado el capitulo y bueno ya sabes... me encanta interrumpir a la parejita xD) **Sakura-Selene** (que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo pues i al parecer al final Toya no hizo mucho escandalo... o kisas fue por que no tuvo tiempo por que sakura termino con Li, no se xD, bueno espero que te alla gustado esta entrega! bye) **Ana Sakura** (que bueno ue te guste la historia! cielos me siento alagada con eso d que te encanten mis historias :P muchas gracias! ) **tania **(gracias por las felicitaciones! espero que te alla gustado tambien este capitulo) **roo **(gracias!) **furansu** (que bueno que te guste el capitulo! y bueno, trate de actualizar lo antes posible! espero que te halla gustado el capitulo!) **-Krl'sS'MalfoY-** (bueno :D ia lo segui xD espero que te halla gustado!)

listooo:) ya no se que más decir gracias a todos por los reviews! al final si superamos los 100! estoy feliz, me encanto mi regalo de navidad xD aunke si alguien me manda un Shao yo no tengo ni un problema xD

haha

iaa dolo me keda desearles una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO (x ke estoy segura ke no aktualiso en una semana xD aii komo extraño esos tiempos de amor equivocado en los que actualizaba cada 4 dias xD)

buenoo ia kuidence mucho!

dejen reviews!

bexios!

xauus!(K)


	11. Enfrentando problemas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

**Capitulo XI: "Enfrentando problemas"**

En la biblioteca de la mansión Hiragizawa, una tenue luz era lo único que alumbraba la lectura del joven ojiazul, que estaba recostado en un sillón doble, aunque verdaderamente, solo tenía los ojos posados en el libro, pero no leía, ya que su mente divagaba sin cesar entre las 2 muchachas que se estaban alojando en su casa. La primera, era la joven hechicera y aquel impulso que la obligo a abandonar la seguridad de la familia Li, y lo peor de todo era que aquel impulso había nacido producto de suposiciones incorrectas. La segunda muchacha que ocupaba espacio en su mente, era Tomoyo Daidouji, sentía que algo se traía entre manos esa chica, ya no era la misma chica con la que solía charlar años atrás en Japón, cierto, ahora estaba más grande, más desarrollada, madura y todo eso, pero había algo más, algo en su mirada había cambiado, pero eso aun no podía deducir que era, y eso, lo preocupaba…

-¿Eriol estas aquí?- escuchó de pronto la voz de la de ojos amatistas, que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

-así es Tomoyo, pasa- la invitó él, dejando a un lado el libro y sentándose bien para dejarle espacio en el sofá -¿qué ocurre?-

-me es imposible convencer a Sakura para que le confiese todo a Li –suspiró la chica sentándose junto a él con sus ojos cerrados. Nuevamente el tema de la pareja de castaños, últimamente era de lo único que hablaban, y no sabía por qué, pero eso le molestaba.

-bueno, estamos en líos entonces, ya que Shaoran tampoco piensa decirle nada- dijo el chico limpiando sus gafas –si Shaoran no hubiera tenido tanto orgullo y le hubiera dicho a Sakura todo antes, no tendríamos ahora este problema-

-bueno, por una parte puedo entender perfectamente a Li- comentó la muchacha acomodándose mejor para poder observar a Eriol que también la miraba atentamente esperando que continuase –Yo tampoco podría confesarle mis sentimientos a quién amo si con eso corro el riesgo de perder su amistad-

-pero, si le dices, puede que esta persona te corresponda, como fue el caso de Shaoran y Sakura- opinó.

-no lo creo, mi caso es diferente-

-¿Estas enamorada Tomoyo?- preguntó él fingiendo indiferencia, pero la verdad algo había provocado en él la noticia de que el corazón de Tomoyo tenía dueño.

-bueno- Tomoyo miró hacia otro lado sonrojada –Todo en mi, indica que si-

-¿y quién es el afortunado?- inquirió él sin dejar de mirarla, pero ella lo esquivaba.

-eso no importa Eriol, de todos modos se que jamás se fijará en mí- suspiró ella resignada, pero sin mirarlo ni un segundo.

-Pero yo quiero saberlo- insistió él tomándola delicadamente de la barbilla y obligándole a observarle.

-Eriol, en serio, déjalo ya- pidió ella tratando de apartarse, pero fue inútil, ya que el de pelo negro-azulado con la mano que tenía libre la tomó de la cintura, apretándola contra él.

-Tomoyo, yo NECESITO saber quién es- le susurró rozando sus labios, provocando la sorpresa de la japonesa que se encontraba bastante nerviosa. Él no entendía muy bien que era lo que lo impulsaba a hacer lo que hacia, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba besando apasionadamente a una atónita Tomoyo.

Ella no lo podía creer ¿Era Eriol Hiragizawa quién la estaba besando tan apasionadamente¡Y ella le correspondía! Esperen… aquello que se estaba haciendo paso por su boca… ¿¡Era su lengua!? Cielos¡Esto no podía ser real¡Era demasiado bueno para ser real! La muchacha cuidadosamente y si que él lo notara llevó una de sus manos al brazo contrario, y cual fue su sorpresa al sentir el dolor de aquel peñisco que se había dado. Todo era real ¡Eriol la estaba besando! Pero, él no sentía nada por ella ¿Entonces por qué lo hacía?

-Eriol- lo llamó cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, pero al parecer él no la escuchó, porque rápidamente se acercó para seguir besándola –Eriol basta- dijo nuevamente pero más fuerte, separándolo de si -¿por qué? Qué ¿qué ha sido todo esto?- preguntó la muchacha mirándolo confundida.

-Yo, yo, Tomoyo- balbuceo el chico recién entrando en razón de lo que había hecho –Dis, disculpa, yo, yo, solo fue un impulso, yo no quise-

-ah… bueno, no importa- susurró ella decepcionada, no sabía por qué, pero por un momento creyó que la respuesta sería otra.

-eh, Tomoyo ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó él preocupado por su repentino cambio de humor.

-si, no te preocupes Eriol, yo, iré a acostarme. Buenas noches- le dijo sin mirarlo ni un segundo a los ojos, saliendo del lugar.

-Tomoyo…- susurró él preocupado, no sabía por qué, pero al pareces había dado una respuesta incorrecta.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_Soy un idiota, soy un idiota, soy un idiota… _se repetía mentalmente el castaño que estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama y no era para menos, ya que se había enterado que la ruptura de su relación con Sakura había sido por su culpa. Si no hubiese estado tan atontado con el descubrimiento de su amor por la chiquilla de ojos verdes, si no hubiese dejado entre ver la tristeza que le provocaba que su compromiso con ella fuera meramente por un acuerdo hecho con su madre, si no, si no hubiese dicho tantas estupideces, Sakura estaría ahora con él y no viviendo con los Hiragizawa, ahora él la podría besar con todo el amor que le profesaba y no tendría que soportar la indiferencia de ella.

-Shaoran- escuchó una voz llamándolo desde el otro lado de la puerta, voz que reconoció como la de su prima, a la cual dejo pasar sin moverse de su posición -¿Shaoran aún sigues así¿Es que no piensas hacer nada?- Lo interrogo sentándose junto a él.

-¿y qué quieres que haga¿qué corra hasta ella y le diga todo lo que siento, que se equivocó , que yo no estaba enamorado de otra?- preguntó él irónicamente, girando su cabeza para poder mirarla.

-pues…- intentó decir la chica, pero fue interrumpida.

-eso es estúpido, lo único que lograría con eso sería quedar como un loco desesperado y que ella me tenga lástima- argumentó él volviendo a ocultar su rostro en la almohada.

-No creo Shaoran- lo contradijo ella –además, jamás lo sabrás si no lo intentas-

-¡Ya dije que no Mei!- exclamó él dándole el final a la discusión. Por lo que ambos primos se quedaron en silencio hasta que escucharon el sonido del celular del castaño.

-habla Li- dijo este contestando el teléfono.

-_Shaoran, soy Eriol_- le contestaron al otro lado del aparato.

-¿qué ocurre?-

-_pues te quería pedir un favor primito_- le dijo Hiragizawa, en tanto el castaño se quedó en silencio esperando a que él continuara –_veras mañana¿podrías quedarte con Sakura?_- pidió.

-¡qué!- exclamó Li sorprendido y sorprendiendo de paso a Meilin que seguía junto a él.

-_lo que escuchaste Shaoran, es que Tomoyo y yo queremos salir y sabes que Sakura no puede quedarse sola por el peligro de que Kai la ataque_-

-Eh, bueno, si, pero, Tú sabes que Sakura y yo…- trató de explicar.

-_no te preocupes, no tienen por que verse y/o hablar, solo con que estés cerca por cualquier cosa_- trató de convencerlo.

-Bu, bueno, está bien,- cedió al final el castaño que luego de que su primo le agradeciera, cortó la llamada suspirando.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_Al día siguiente_

-¿estás seguro de que funcionará?- le preguntó Tomoyo a Eriol mientras ambos caminaban por el centro comercial. Habían salido de la mansión dejando a Sakura sola, ya que Shaoran había llamado había llamado diciendo que se había atrasado pero llegaría para allá en unos instante.

-claro, no te preocupes Tomoyo, cuando Shaoran vea a Sakura soltará todo- sonrió confiado –actuará por impulso-

-bueno, puede que tengas razón- acordó la muchacha –pero no entiendo por qué tuvimos que venir al centro comercial, podríamos habernos quedado en el parque que está frente a la mansión-

-podríamos claro, pero Shaoran y Sakura podrían ir y encontrarnos antes de que sea conveniente, además, quería arreglar otro asunto- explicó él dejando de caminar y girándose para observar a su compañera que también se había detenido.

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó la amatista desconcertada por al cambio de actitud del chico de gafas que la miraba seriamente -¿Eriol?-

-Veras Tomoyo- susurró él acercándose y tomándola de la cintura-Yo, ayer hice algo, tú sabes que. No entendía por qué, luego me di cuanta de que algo estaba naciendo dentro de mi corazón, pero seguía sin entender que era. Era algo que me impulsaba a querer besarte, algo que provocaba en mí una ira inimaginable al saber que tu corazón estaba ya ocupado por otra persona…-

-Eriol yo…- quiso decir ella pero él no la dejó, poniendo delicadamente su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-déjame terminar Tomoyo- le pidió –verás, anoche no podía dormir pensando en todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que sentía cuando estuve contigo… y no fue hasta muy tarde, que me di cuenta que, que...- se quedó en silencio un momento, no sabía si debía de continuar, observó el delicado rostro de su acompañante que lo miraba expectante de lo que diría y aquel brillo en sus ojos fue lo que lo incitó a terminar –yo me di cuenta de que me enamoré de ti- confesó finalmente.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-¡Kero estoy aburrida!- alegó la castaña que estaba acostada mirando el techo de la habitación que le había prestado amablemente Eriol.

-¿y que quieres que haga yo Sakura?- le preguntó el peluche mientras jugaba con los videojuegos que el chico de pelo azul le había prestado.

-podrías acompañarme a caminar por el parque- sugirió la chica sentándose y mirando sonriente a su guardián.-pero Sakurita- dijo este apagando la consola y volando hasta posarse en su hombro –Eriol dijo que no debíamos salir, recuerda-

-si sé, pero solo será un ratito, aquí al parque que esta al frente¡Por favor!- pidió poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-está bien- contestó resignado Kero –pero será solo un paseo corto ¿si? Mira que si llega Eriol mientras no estamos, será a mí a quien regañará-

-claro- sonrió feliz Sakura guardando las cartas en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y saliendo con Kero en el hombro.

-señorita Kinomoto- escuchó que alguien la llamaba cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal, al darse vuelta se encontró con la versión madura y de ojos claros de Eriol.

-¡Señor Hiragizawa!- se sorprendió.

-¿a dónde va señorita?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada –creí haber escuchado que Eriol le pidió que no saliera de la mansión sin alguien que te pudiera proteger.

-¡pero voy con Kero!- se apresuró a decir –además de que solo estaremos en el parque de aquí al frente y no nos alejaremos mucho- prometió sonriente.

-está bien- suspiró el hombre –solo no tardes mucho-

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Shaoran aceleraba cada vez más para llegar a la mansión Hiragizawa, para así encontrarse con Sakura, no sabía que pasaría cuando la viera, pero quería estar con ella sin que lo esquivase como venía haciendo todos estos días, aunque fuera solo para cuidarla de posibles ataques.

Suspiró al momento de bajarse del auto, este sería un día difícil. Se acercó lentamente a la entrada de la mansión, donde se encontró con Alphonse Hiragizawa.

-Xiaolang- le dijo este al verlo llegar –que gusto verte por aquí- le sonrió.

-tío, esto, gracias- le respondió él -¿está Sakura?-

-Oh, es cierto¿tratas de reconquistarla hombre?- rió el tipo mientras Shaoran solo se ruborizaba –es una lastima que ya no estén comprometidos, me caía bien esa chiquilla como tu esposa- comentó el hombre sin responder a su pregunta.

-bueno, si, una lástima- contestó Shaoran -¿está o no?-

-pues, no- contestó él encogiéndose de hombros –ha ido a dar una vuelta con Cerberos al parque, pero si te apuras la puedes alcanzar- sugirió sonriente, por lo que el castaño asintió y preocupado se dirigió rápidamente al parque, temiendo por que Kai la encontrara ahora que nadie aparte de Kero pudiera defenderla, pero una explosión que sintió en el parque a varios minutos de allí fue lo que confirmó sus temores.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

La joven card captor caminaba a paso lento por el sendero del parque, que recorría junto a su guardián que reposaba en su hombro, conversando sobre trivialidades.

-ya Kero, te digo que el de fresa es mejor- discutía Sakura sonriente.

-por favor Saku, el de fresa es muy ácido, todos sabe que el mejor helado es el de menta- le contradijo Kero con una falsa seriedad.

-¡por favor Kero! El helado de menta es como si te estuvieras comiendo la pasta de dientes- dijo entre risas ella, pero detuvo su risa de pronto y dejó de avanzar.

-¿qué ocurre Sakura?- le preguntó el pequeño preocupado.

-siento una presencia- susurró la castaña mirando hacia todas partes, hasta que sintió como unas cartas comenzaban a brillar dentro de su bolsillo -¡Ah!- gritó cuando 3 de ellas salieron disparados hasta perderse en el bosque.

-¡esto tiene que ser obra de Kai!- exclamó Kero mirando hacia donde se dirigían las cartas esperando ver la figura de un hombre en especial –será mejor que volvamos a la mansión Sakura- sugirió.

-¡No!- exclamó la chica haciendo aparecer su báculo mágico –ya me estoy aburriendo de todos estos ataques Kero, será mejor frenar esto de una vez por todas- dijo decidida mirando hacia todas partes en espera de algún ataque de su enemigo.

-sabía decisión maestra de las cartas- escucharon la voz sombría de Kai hablarles desde alguna parte del bosque. En el mismo instante en que algunas ramas crecían rápidamente con la intención de atacarla.

-¡JUMP!- gritó la castaña invocando a la carta y esquivando las ramas, tratando de encontrar el lugar exacto de donde se encontraba su enemigo al tiempo en que Kero se transformaba en su verdadera forma.

-lo mejor será que entregues las cartas rápido, así ya no habrá más ataques- habó nuevamente Kai apareciendo en el claro del bosque en el que se había detenido Sakura.

-¡Eso jamás!- exclamó ella poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-niñita estúpida- dijo el hombre apuntándola con su báculo –tú lo quisiste así- dijo lanzándole un rayo azul, que fue interceptado por una bola de fuego lanzada por Kero, lo que provocó una gran explosión.

-no te atrevas a tocar a Sakura- lo amenazó el guardián poniéndose entre ambos contrincantes.

-solo eres un estorbo ¡FREEZE!- gritó lanzando un frío rayo hasta la bestia, la cual retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo empujando a Sakura y luego tratando de esquivar el rayo, pero fue algo tarde y este le dio de lleno en la espalda, haciéndolo caer.

-¡Kero!- exclamó la castaña al verlo caer, acercándose rápidamente hacia él.

-Sakura, aléjate- le ordenó este poniéndose de pie débilmente, logrando que ella se detuviera unos pasos antes de alcanzarle.

-pero Kero…-

-¡Sakura corre!- le ordenó la bestia lanzándole una bola de fuego a su enemigo, el cual la hizo desaparecer al hacerla impactar con uno de sus rayos azules.

-esto ya se está haciendo aburrido- dijo Kai apoyando su báculo en el piso y comenzando a juntar energía en la esfera negra de su báculo, la que después dirigió a toda velocidad en dirección a Kero, el cual por lo débil, no alcanzaba a esquivarlo.

-¡No¡SHIELD!- gritó Sakura, poniendo la barrera de protección frente a Kero, pero aquel rayo azulado fue más fuerte y absorbió los poderes de la carta escudo, para luego impactar de lleno en el debilitado Cerberos que calló inconsciente -¡maldito!- gritó Sakura mirando con furia a su enemigo mientras apretaba su báculo entre sus manos –no, no dejaré que sigas matando a mis seres queridos- le dijo poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-que bien, entonces entrégame las cartas- sonrió el hombre.

-eso ni loca- contestó seriamente la muchacha –serás tú quien caiga derrotado hoy- dijo tomando una carta de su bolsillo y preparándose para atacar -¡FIREY!- gritó invocando la carta.

-no seas tonta, sabes que no puedes hacerme daño con las cartas- se burló Kai cubriendo el rayo de fuego con el rayo azul que absorbió la carta.

-bueno, nunca está de más intentarlo- contestó encogiéndose de hombros, en tanto Kai invocaba a la carta trueno y la empezaba a atacar, pero ella actuó rápido y comenzó a correr hacia uno de sus lados esquivando el ataque.

-eres como una rata escurridiza- dijo con desprecio activando también la carta del hielo, la cual iba a impactar de lleno en Sakura.

-¡JUMP!- gritó Sakura, logrando esquivar por muy poco ese ataque.

-No creo que eso halla sido buena idea Kinomoto- dijo sonriente el hombre antes de absorber el poder de la carta y dejar que la chica comenzara a caer libremente.

-¡WINDY!- dijo ella invocando una ráfaga de viento que la ayudo a llegar suavemente al suelo, para luego convertirla rápidamente en carta para no darle tiempo a Kai para que absorbiera sus poderes.

-Eres rápida card captor- dijo el hombre –pero eso no te servirá mucho ¡MOVE!- activó una nueva carta, con la que obligó a la chica a moverse hasta donde estaba él para poder tomarla del cuello y levantarla, comenzando a asfixiarla –entrégame las cartas- le ordenó.

-Eso nunca- contestó la joven forcejeando para que el aire no dejase de entrar a sus pulmones.

-Entonces morirás- Kai comenzó a hacer más presión sobre el cuello de la chica, la cual cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Sentía como el oxígeno comenzaba a hacerle falta, no podía usar ni una de sus cartas, aparte de que no le haría daño, no podía moverse sin advertirle a su enemigo lo que planeaba hacer. Pero esperen, había una carta para la cual no necesitaba del báculo para ser activada, ni tampoco podía ser destruida.

Sakura abrió los ojos decidida, lo que causó que el hombre se sorprendiera, pero de todos modos siguió presionando su cuello –FLO… ¡FLOWER!- susurró con el poco aliento que le quedaba, logrando así que emergiera una tenue luz rosácea de sus manos, la cual se fue haciendo cada vez más potente.

Kai, sorprendido, soltó a Sakura, por lo que esta cayó al suelo haciendo entrar desesperadamente todo el oxígeno que pudiera a sus pulmones. En tanto la carta flor hacía su magnifica aparición dando un bello baile en medio de una lluvia de pétalos.

-¿la carta Flor?- dijo Kai desconcertado para luego mirar divertido a la chica -¿acaso creías que me harías daño con eso?- se burló.

-no, pero al menos te podría distraer- contestó la chica poniéndose dificultosamente de pie mientras veía como el hombre lanzaba un rayo azul con el fin de absorber la carta, pero su ataque se disolvió tan solo al tocar a la joven que representaba a la carta –eso no te servirá. FLOWER ya no es una carta, si no que es parte de mi alma, sus poderes solo yo los podré controlar- explicó ella y antes de que se diera cuenta el ataque que antes iba en contra de flor, impactaba ahora en ella, que gritó al caer nuevamente al suelo, unos metros más atrás.

-hay una forma con la cual la puedo obtener- dijo él acercándosele y colocando la punta de su báculo junto al cuello de Sakura –y es matándote- sonrió maléficamente mientras comenzaba a reunir energía en la esfera negra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLA:D ya estoy de vuelta :) haha ¿querían ExT? aquí tienen ExT pos! altiro con declaraciones xD ¿y ahora que le dirá tomoyo? chan chan chan xD. hay! y esta sakurita no puede ser un poco más desobediente xD hahaha, ay! en este capitulo no hubo mucho SxS, por no decir que no hubo nada U.u pero creo que en proximo capitulo pondre algo, siempre y cuando sakura salga viva de la pelea que esta teniendo en estos momentos x)

bueno ahora a mis bellisimos y cada vez más amados reviews:P

**Rosh bernal **(hey yo no me olvide de ti! tu no dejaste reviews! revise dos veses por si acaso y no lo encontre U.u pero que va, quisas me estoy quedandociega xD hahah si es así, te pido disculpas xP y bueno, con eso de que las cosas se arreglaran... parece que hay que esperar un poco au xD) **juchiz **(mmm, esta vez me pillaste... ya no sé que canción poner U.u y si, estos dos no tienen solucion ¬¬ bueno, solo hay que esperar al prox capitulo, espero que te halla gustado este :) **Sauma Sakura **(siii! todo se arreglará!! pero no aun! jejeje tendremos que esperar todavía x) **Haruko Hinako** (si! ya viste que paso no? espero que te halla gustado el capitulo) **LMUndine **(pues ya ves, su corazón noble la obliga a huir de Shoran U.u pero ya verás! pronto habrá reconciliacion! espero xP) **nathii07** (que bueno que te halla gustado e capitulo, espero que este también :) **-Krl'sS'MalfoY-** (que bueno que te este gustando el fic! y bueno, saku hace cosas sin pensar U.u) **ro **(gracias) **Himenita **(ke bueno ke te halla gustado :P y bueno, shao no hace nada por sakura aun pero tampoco a mal pensado nada xD aunque creo que copn esto que esta pasando entre ExT no alcansara a ponerce celoso, y bueno Kai ya aparecio lamentablemente U.u dejando a nuestra sakura en un grabe aprieto...) **Celina Sosa** (pues, ya ves como es el amor, hace que veas todo al reves, para desgracia de estos 2 U.u) **Anniie **(bueno, si es una tonta en irse U.u, pero que le vamos a hacer...y espero que hallas entendido el por que meilin le dijo idiota a su primo, se lo merecia, por su culpa saku se fue xD)** isabel **(que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo, y aunque aun no arreglen las coas, espero que este también te halla gustado) **Esmeraldy **(noo! no me mates pliss T.T si todo se solucionara... pero no aun Un.n solo ten paciencia xP hehe, espero que el capitulo te halla gustado) **-Hanko14- **(uff me hace bien saber que no me odian Un.n que bueno que te esté gustando como va, ojalá que este capitulo también te halla gustado :) **isabel **(otra vez? o eres otra? xD bueno ya está aqui el siguiente capitulo, espero que te halla gustado :) **Shiriko.Sakura** (ayy! lo siento! pero es la inspiracion ¬¬ ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, se escapa... xD ayy i no los separo de mala... es solo que el fic va así xP pues y claro que la parejita está conspirando junta! y mira como alli en el centro comercial xD hahah espero que te halla gustado el capitulo:) **Diana Prenze **(aqui estaa ) (que bueno que te guste, aquí está la actualización :) **CeReciiTo-yinG Fa **( gracias... me alegra que te gusten mis fics :P) **Ana Sakura **(wau, me alagas :P gracias, y bueno... cuando hagas el club de fans del heroe en calsoncillos me avisas que seré la fans numero 1 xD, aquí está el siguiente capitulo espero que te guste :) **etsuko** (aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te halla gustado)

listo! uff, cada vez son más! cosa que agradesco mucho:) espero que sigan así y no me decepcionen:D como tambien espero que les halla gustado el capitulo a pesar que no halla habido SxS, pero no se desesperen! que pronto volveran! siempre que sakura salga bien de todo esto x)

bien, cuidence todos! los quiero lectores!

xauuus!


	12. La batalla

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

--Capitulo dedicado a chiarechan por su cumpleaños --

**Capitulo XII: "La batalla"**

-yo me di cuenta de que me enamoré de ti- escuchó Tomoyo como le decía el de ojos azules mientras la miraba tiernamente, quedando sumamente sorprendida.

-Eriol yo…- quiso hablar ella.

-ya lo sé Tomoyo- la interrumpió Eriol –tu corazón está ocupado por otro, pero necesitaba decírtelo- dijo mirando el piso.

-Pero Eriol…-

-No, no tienes que decirme nada Tom…- intentó frenarla el chico, pero antes de terminar la frase pudo sentir los labios de la joven sobre los suyos, quedando completamente sorprendido, por lo que no alcanzó a responderle cuando ella la se había separado –qué ¿qué fue eso Tomoyo?- preguntó aun atónito.

-tenía que encontrar alguna forma de callarte- contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros -¿crees que podré hablar ahora?-

-cla, claro- contestó él algo decepcionado, soltándola al fin de la cintura.

-bueno, verás. Mi corazón no está ocupado por otro como piensas- dijo suavemente acariciándole la mejilla –y además, me alegra que te hallas decidido a contarme, así no cometemos el mismo error que nuestros primos- sonrió, aunque algo había en su mirada, que Eriol supo que no estaba completamente feliz.

-¿entonces cual es el problema Tomoyo?- le preguntó llevándose la mano de ella a su boca y besándola suavemente.

-Eriol, vivo en Japón y tú en China- contestó la muchacha mirándolo dulcemente –no creo que sea posible mantener algo a distancia-

-pero Tomoyo… si nosotros queremos, sé que podremos tener algo de todos modos, a pesar de la distancia –dijo él con la esperanza de convencerla, pero ella solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza –pero entonces… ¿qué quieres que haga con este amor que siento por ti Tommy?- preguntó desconsolado.

-vivamos el momento- le susurró ella dándole un corto beso en los labios –aprovechemos al máximo este tiempo que estaremos juntos y en unos años más, si aun seguimos sintiendo lo mismo, intentamos algo serio- propuso.

-Tomoyo- susurró ahora él –esto no me parece lo mejor, pero si eso te hace sentir más segura, está bien- aceptó para acorralarla con sus brazos y besarla tiernamente en los labios.

-gracias Eriol- Dijo Tomoyo cuando se separaron –estos días jamás los olvidaré- sonrió –Te amo-

-yo también Tomoyo- respondió él volviendo a besarla –ven, te invito a un helado- le dijo él tomándola de la mano y llevándola al local que estaba por allí, sin imaginar en los problemas que estaban sus primos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Ya llevaba corriendo varios minutos siendo guiado por el sonido de la batalla cuando vio aparecer por sobre unos árboles cercanos una luz rosácea que reconoció como la magia de Sakura. Corriendo inmediatamente pudo divisar minutos después, en el claro de un bosque, una escena que no le gustó para nada; Allí estaba Sakura tirada en el piso bastante débil, siendo amenazada por Kai, que mantenía su báculo junto al cuello de ella.

-hay una forma que si la puedo obtener y es matándote- escuchó que decía él mientras comenzaba a reunir toda la energía que le fuera posible en la esfera negra, Un ataque como ese la mataría al instante.

No, eso no pasaría, el no permitiría que le pasara algo a su Sakura, así que rápidamente invocó a su espada –Dios del viento- dijo enviando una ráfaga de viento a su enemigo, que lo obligó a retroceder unos cuantos pasos mientras él aparecía en escena.

-así que el caballero de brillante armadura apareció al fin- se burló el hombre preparándose para atacar a aquel nuevo contrincante.

-Shaoran- susurró la castaña parándose débilmente, mirando sorprendida al muchacho que llegó en su ayuda –que ¿qué haces aquí?-

-te advertí que no sería bueno que anduvieras sin protección Sakura- contestó él poniéndose entre ella y Kai, sin dejar de mirar a este último preparado para cualquier ataque –así que he venido a hacerte compañía- bromeó él sonriéndole tiernamente.

-que dulce, pero creo que soy diabético- dijo Kai sacando una de las cartas Sakura de su bolsillo, por lo que Shaoran se preparó para cualquier cosa – ¡FIREY!- gritó lanzándole un rayo de fuego directo al castaño, el cual puso su espada en frente para intentar parar el ataque.

-agua-susurró él cerrando los ojos y concentrando su magia en su espada que recibía el caluroso ataque, donde pronto se pudo observar como poco a poco comenzaba a salir vapor, para luego ser un chorro de agua que comenzaba a apagar el fuego, hasta impactar en el hechicero que estaba tras este.

Shaoran aprovechó el momento de desconcierto de Satagushi por aquel repentino ataque, para correr hacia él, blandiendo su espada, pero el hombre ágilmente logró hacerse a un lado, así que se giró y volvió a intentarlo, pero él no se dejaría vencer tan rápido por lo que esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques, dejando cada vez más distancia entre ellos.

Cuando ya estaban a una distancia considerable, Shaoran cesó su intento de atacarlo directamente y sacó aquellos ya conocidos papeles amarillos -¡Dios del trueno!- gritó, lanzando un gran rayo directo a su enemigo.

-SHIELD- dijo rápidamente Kai, por lo que el ataque no alcanzó a tocarlo –mala suerte mocoso- le sonrió maliciosamente –ya no será tan fácil derrotarme-

El chico, sin hacer caso de las burlas de su enemigo se agachó hasta tocar el suelo con sus manos, sonriendo triunfante, atacando por donde aquel escudo no le protegía, por el suelo.

Kai miraba sin entender lo que el muchacho hacía, hasta que sintió como la tierra bajo sus pies comenzaba a quebrajarse para luego partirse en dos –JUMP- gritó desactivando el escudo quedando a gran altura, pero lo que no se esperó fue que al comenzar a bajar un chorro de agua lo impactó por la espalda, haciéndolo caer.

Al voltearse a mirar a quien le había atacado se encontró con una débil Sakura que recibía nuevamente en sus manos la carta Waterly –así que también quieres jugar Kinomoto- dijo él apuntándola con su báculo preparándose para atacarla.

-¡hey! Ahora estas peleando conmigo- le gritó Shaoran tratando de llamar su atención, ya que se notaba desde donde él estaba que Sakura estaba demasiado débil por el último ataque como para poder defenderse.

-ella fue la que atacó, así que ella recibirá el castigo- le contestó Kai lanzándole aquel rayo de energía que había acumulado.

-¡No!- gritó el castaño corriendo hasta atravesarse entre la chica y el ataque que impactó directamente en él.

-¡No, Shaoran!- gritó la castaña al verlo caer frente a ella, quiso ir a socorrerlo, pero él se lo impidió poniéndose dificultosamente de pie.

-cúbrete Sakura- dijo él tratando de sujetar firmemente su espada sin dejar de mirar a su enemigo que reía por su persistencia -¡Dios del fuego!- gritó lanzando un rayo de fuego a este.

-idiota, yo pensaba matar solo a la card captor, pero tú lo has querido así ¡ARROW¡FREEZE!- gritó enviándole una flecha congelada que logró atravesar la columna de fuego hasta enterrarse en el pecho del muchacho, haciéndolo caer profiriendo un grito de dolor.

-¡Shaoran!- gritó la muchacha de ojos verdes corriendo hacia quien fue su prometido –no, Shaoran- decía llorando mientras se agachaba junto a él y lo abrazaba.

-Sa… Sakura- tartamudeaba él en voz baja, respirando dificultosamente –dis, discúlpame yo yo no puedo, pude, seguir de, defen… diendote- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla tiernamente a los ojos.

-no digas tonteras Shaoran- lloraba ella –no tenías por que hacer esto, ya no estábamos comprometidos. Por qué. ¿Por qué tenías que arriesgarte así?- le recriminaba sin dejar de botar lágrimas.

-porque te amo- le confesó él mientras sentía sus ojos cada vez más pesados –porque te he amado desde siempre Sakura- le susurró levantando despacio su mano para acariciarle la mejilla a la castaña, que lo miraba sorprendida sin saber que decir, para luego dejar caer su extremidad pesadamente y cerrar los ojos para un largo sueño.

-¡Shaoran!- gritó la joven –Shaoran despierta- no dejaba de decir histéricamente, temiendo lo peor luego de aquel ataque.

-no te preocupes muchacha- escuchó de pronto la fría voz de Kai –pronto lo seguirás al otro mundo- dijo apuntándole con una nueva flecha.

-no- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y limpiándose bruscamente las lágrimas –no me dejaré vencer –dijo mirándolo con decisión –no dejaré que el sacrificio de Yue, Kero y ahora Shaoran sea en vano-

-no seas estúpida niña, jamás me derrotarás- dijo Satagushi lanzando la flecha directo al corazón de ella.

-¡FLY!- exclamó Sakura mientras le salían unas alas blancas por la espalda, con las cuales voló esquivando el ataque.

-así que quieres seguir perdiendo más cartas- sonrió él hombre lanzándole aquel rayo con el que absorbía el poder de las cartas Sakura, pero ella fue más rápida y pudo esquivar aquel rayo, como también todos los que vinieron a continuación. Tan concentrada estaba en esquivar aquellos ataques que no se dio cuenta de cuando Kai se movió y se puso junto a su guardián –un movimiento más y le vuelo la cabeza- amenazó apuntándolo con su báculo, logrando así que la castaña se detuviera en el aire, aprovechando aquel momento para atacarla y comenzar a absorber la energía de aquella nueva carta.

La muchacha gritaba de dolor al sentir como las energías de la carta vuelo se comenzaban separar de su cuerpo, otra carta más que perdería, aquel hombre tenía razón, jamás lograría ganarle. Pero ella quería intentarlo, no dejaría que el sacrificio de Shaoran fuera inútil, a pesar que ya no le podría confesar sus sentimientos, ella cobraría venganza, fuera como fuera, decidió Sakura sujetando el báculo con fuerza tratando de mantener unido a su cuerpo los poderes de la carta, en tanto metros más abajo, Kai observaba anonadado como una energía rosada cubría las alas de la chica, desplazando la energía que él enviaba.

-maldición- se dijo el hombre –está aprendiendo a controlar su aura- se hizo hacia atrás al perder el equilibrio cuando la energía de la niña tomó completa posesión sobre la carta.

-creo que cambiaremos las reglas de este juego- dijo Sakura mirando triunfante a su enemigo, al darse cuenta de lo que había logrado -¡SWORD!- gritó convirtiendo su báculo en una espada que tenía un resplandor rosáceo a todo su alrededor, inmediatamente después, la muchacha descendió con la intención de atacar a su enemigo.

-SHIELD- alcanzó a decir el hombre antes de que la espada chocara con el escudo de magia recién formado.

Sakura, en vez de retroceder al no poder atacarlo, siguió haciendo fuerza en su contra, a pesar de saber que era imposible romper aquel escudo –me pregunto que pasará si hago lo mismo que tú- comentó ella, provocando que el hombre se asustara, él no planeaba que todo saliera así, el debía ser el vencedor, pero así como iban las cosas no lo lograría.

Sakura, ignorante ante los pensamientos de Kai, comenzó a expandir su magia desde la espada hasta las partes en que hacía contacto con el escudo, logrando al poco tiempo rodearlo completamente para luego hacerlo una bola de energía la cual voló hasta adentrarse al alma de la chica atravesando su pecho –creo que funciona- sonrió ante el miedo que reflejaban los ojos de Satagushi al verse desprovisto de su protección –ahora es tu turno de pagar lo que has hecho- amenazó la castaña luego de mirar los 2 cuerpos que estaban tirados en aquel campo de batalla.

-no lo permitiré- dijo el hombre cubriéndose con su báculo, preparado para atacar –SHADOW- gritó invocando a la carta que sumió todo el terreno en una completa oscuridad, en la que de pronto se pudo ver un rayo rosáceo que producía la chica en un intento por capturar la carta, pero por alguna razón no lo lograba –es imposible Kinomoto- escuchó la desagradable voz de su enemigo, el al cual no lograba ver –si no vez el punto de origen de la magia de la carta jamás lograras capturarla- dijo sonriendo triunfante –WOOD-

Sakura sintió de pronto como unas enormes ramas se enrollaban a su alrededor de su cuerpo, apretándola cada vez más, si seguía así terminaría siendo triturada por ellas, debía encontrar la forma de desactivar la carta sombra._"Haber…"_ pensaba _"estamos hablando de la sombra, la cual desaparece con… ¡Luz!"_ se dijo sonriente la chica –creo que se te ha olvidado algo- dijo ahora fuerte para que Kai la escuchara mientras utilizaba la espada que tenía en las manos para cortar las ramas que la aprisionaban, obligándolas a retroceder -¡LIGHT!- gritó una vez libre. Logrando así que toda la oscuridad que la rodeaba comenzara a retroceder rápidamente, quedando al final, en un rincón, la verdadera forma de la carta –vuelve con tu verdadera dueña Shadow- le ordenó la chica enviándole el rayo de energía que la capturó y adentró en su aura, haciendo luego lo mismo con la carta bosque que seguía activada junto a ella, todo esto bajo la atenta miraba de Kai –Ahora si, convéncete de que has perdido- dijo la muchacha mirándolo con odio -¡EARTHY!- gritó comenzando a mover la tierra bajo los pies del hombre.

-¡No!- gritó él lanzándo rayos de energía azul a donde estaba activada la carta, tratando de detenerla, pero sin obtener resultado alguno.

-ya ríndete- dijo ella finalmente, haciendo que la tierra se abriera, por lo que el hombre calló sin poder hacer más que gritar, para luego cerrarse.

–por fin- susurró Sakura suspirando, mientras cerraba los ojos aliviada, para luego volverlos a abrir y observar como una gran cantidad de cartas Sakura aparecían de debajo de la tierra para luego dirigirse hacia su dueña que las recibió sonriente, aunque bastante agotada. Sakura sacó de su bolsillo el resto de las cartas que aun conservaba para luego juntarlas con las otras –al fin estamos todas juntas- dijo cerrando los ojos, cayendo desmayada segundos después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CHAN CHAN! xP

a que no me esperaban por aquí x) la verdad es que ni yo misma lo hacía, ya que aun no tenía lista la batalla luego de que Sakura lograra controlar su alma, pero luego de una larga siesta hoy en la tarde, las ideas han acudido a mi mente y aquí me tienen :D

Se que este ha sido el capitulo más corto desde hace mucho, pero espero que me comprendan, tenía que dejarlo así x) sin que sepan quien sobrevive y quien no... no me resistí xD pero bueno, lo deben perdonar por que hice que Shaoran se confesara, aunque fuese en la mitad de la batalla y Sakura no le pudo responder por que este perdió la conciencia hahah x)

ya.. ahora a agradecer los hermosos reviews :P

**Sauma Sakura **(aquí ya esta el capitulo, espero que te halla gustado) **-Krl'sS'MalfoY-** (no.. no pude matarla U.u es que Shao no podía dejar de hacer de heroe xD espero que te halla gustado el capitulo) **Haruko Hinako **(bueno, Tomoyo le puso problemas a Eriol xP pero al menos estarán juntos mientras este en china :P y bueno, Shaoran alcanzó a llegar justo a salbarla :P) **An-Potter **(hahah xD espero que la duda ya se haya ido :P y bueno Shaoran llego, con confecion y todo:D me alegra que te halla gustado el fic espero que este capitulo también :P) **chiare-chan **(Bueno, antes que todo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS xD bueno, si no te dije quien decia aquella frase era por lo mismo, no? para que te hicieras ilusiones, pero bueo, aqui ya está la confeción que tanto ansiabas xD Y pucha, no lo logre, quise, pero Sakura es muy fuerte y no logré matarla ¬¬ así que nuestro viaje a secuestrar a Shao sigue en pie xDhaha bueno, pasalo bien no más allá de vacaciones y espero que no se te escape la inspiracion en este tiempo xD hahahah espero que te halla gustado este capitulo dedicado a ti! x) **Himenita **(see! otro capitulo más xD y con pura pelea xP y ya vez que shaoran si llego y en el momento justo xP i me alegro que te halla gustado la parte de ExT, ya que le puse todo el empeño para que quedara lindo :) **isabel **(ah, cielos tu pides capitulos más largos y yo los acorto xD lo siento, pero no pude evitar dejarlo ahí! xD pero espero que te halla gustado de todos modos :) **Rosh bernal **(bueno, un capitulo sin un reviews da igual xP bueno, y obviamente, shaoran llego a rescatar a sakura... que original! xD espero que te halla gustado:D) **Johanna-Ikari **(que bueno que te guste i ves, Shao ya dio el pasito xP. En tanto Eriol se entero que estaba celoso de él mismo xD haha y Tomoyo.. bueno, tenia que haber un pero en la relacion xP la chica lo ama pero no quiere relación a distancia... habrá que ver que pasa ahora :) **GABRIELA **(me alegra que te guste ojalá y este capitulo también :P) **Celina Sosa **(bueno, que quieres que hiciera, no tiene gracia si no lo corto en la mejor parte xD bueno, y al final a sakura, no le paso _casi _nada xP espero que te halla gustado el capitulo :) **tania **(graciaas espero que te halla gustado este capitulo :) **Undine **(bueno, peleados peleados ya no creo que sigan :P ya que Shaoran al fin confesó y bueno, al menos hubo acción en la pelea xD) **nairelena **(gracias y bueno... dejarlos pocados es lo que me gusta y me inspira a seguir xD hahaha. espero que te halla gustado el capitulo :) **Sakura-Selene **(puchaa ojalá que te halla gustado más este xDhubo ExT y confeción de shaoran xP y si sé que él corre rápido xD pero es que... ¡Sakura estaba lejos! xD si, eso parece buena escusa para que se halla demorado x) **marai **(aquí esta :D espero que te halla gustado) **eliana **(me alegro que te guste y bueno hago lo posible por no tardar tanto xP) **DarkAngel008 **(que bueno que te guste y bueno, yo también los prefería juntos, aunque hay que pensar que si Sakura no se iba, quisás Shaoran nunca se animaba a decirle todo como lo hizo en este capitulo :D) **Shiriko.Sakura **(hahaha tienes razón! no había pensado eso de Eriol y Tommy xD pues ya, que se dejan de besar ahora mismo y van por sus primos que son su misión xD y no maté a Saku U.u así que lamentablemente no podremos entrar ni una de las dos a consolar a Shao, pero bueno, es lo que hay U.u y lo del ego masculino... al parecer solo se le va cuando está en lecho de muerte xD asi no sirve pues! xD hahaha espero que te halla gustado :) **Diana Prenze **(casi le achuntas! xD pero el problema fue que Shao se desmayo antes de que sakura le pudiera responder así que aun no sabemos el felices por siempre xP hahah espero que te halla gustado:) **belen **(bueno, como siempre nuestro principe azul llegó justo en el momento apropiado xD pero escenas SxS no pude poner U.u es que la batalla me copó todo el capitulo U.u, y lo otro, yo tambien pensé que se llamaban pergaminos, pero creo que esos son como los papeles que se usaban antes... pero gracias de todos modos :D) **isabel **(ay es que si no se corta en el mejor momento, no tiene gracia xD y si tenias razón, revisé y habían 2 isabeles xP espero que te halla gustado el capitulo :)

Y listo! y ahora chicos y chicas les tengo una mala noticia U.u lo más posible es que me valla a la playa la proxima semana así que no sé cuando traere para ustedes ya el último capitulo U.u (algo tengo que hacer con esto ¬¬ ya es segunda vez que me pasa que me voy antes del último capitulo) aunque no sé, con todo lo que me he demorado en las últimas actualizaciones no se si se note la diferencia xD

Bueno, nos veremos a la proxima!

espero sus reviews:P

kuidence. bxios!!


	13. alcanzando un sueño

Disclaimer: Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

**Capitulo XIII: "Alcanzando un sueño"**

Sakura despertó al sentir una cálida mana posarse en su frente –la fiebre ya se ha ido- escuchó la voz de Eriol, al abrir los ojos se encontró en su habitación en la mansión Hiragisawa y junto a ella estaba el muchacho de ojos azules, de pie, y Tomoyo sentada en su cama.

-¡Sakura has despertado!- exclamó la amatista al notar que tenía los ojos abiertos –me alegra tanto que estés bien- le sonrió.

-a mi también me alegra verte- sonrió la castaña incorporándose –pero ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó.

-Meilin los ha encontrado en un claro del bosque anteayer mientras paseaba con Ying- le explicó Eriol –y los trató con unas hierbas medicinales que conocía mientras su novio iba por ayuda- se detuvo un momento para luego mirar preocupado a la chica de ojos verdes -¿qué ocurrió allí Sakura?- preguntó.

-tuvimos una batalla contra Kai- dijo ella provocando el asombro y la preocupación de sus acompañantes –pero ya no habrá más, lo hemos derrotado-

-pero sakura- volvió a hablar el ingles –estuve revisando tu mazo, y aun faltan cartas, no creo que esto sea definitivo-

-si lo es Eriol- contestó tranquilamente la muchacha –las cartas que no están allí, ya no existen, están dentro de mí- explicó.

-ya veo- sonrió Eriol bastante más aliviado.

-¿y dónde está Kero y Shaoran?- preguntó preocupada por quienes la defendieron durante la batalla.

-Kero está abajo comiendo dulces- contestó Tomoyo –y LI, bueno, él aún no despierta… está en la habitación de Eriol- informó.

-pero, ¿está bien?- preguntó la maestra de cartas al recordar el estado en que quedó el chico por la batalla.

-si Sakura, gracias a dios el daño no fue mucho y meilin lo pudo tratar- dijo Eriol sonriéndole al entender la preocupación de la castaña, es q7ue no todos sobreviven a un flechazo directo al corazón como fue el caso del castaño.

-¿y puedo ir a verlo?- preguntó ella esperanzada, quería verlo, quería contestarle a su declaración. Había sido una tonta al creer que Shaoran estaba enamorado de otra, si aquellos enojos por su compromiso no eran nada más que por que creía que su amor no era correspondido, fue una tonta al separarse de él, pero ahora le diría todo.

-no lo sé Sakura- contestó Tomoyo –aún estas débil-

-pero es que yo, necesito verlo-

-podríamos llevarte- dijo Eriol algo dudoso –pero tendrás que acostarte junto a él-

-¡Qué!- exclamó la muchacha completamente sonrojada.

-entiende Sakura, no podemos arriesgarte a que te vuelva a subir la temperatura- explicó el de gafas.

-está, está bien- respondió nerviosa la muchacha, por lo que entre Tomoyo y Eriol la ayudaron a levantarse y le llevaron a la habitación del muchacho que estaba a unos metros.

-¿cómo sigue?- preguntó el chico a Meilin, al momento de entrar a la habitación, que estaba sentada junto a su primo.

-ya está mejor, aunque aún no despierta- respondió la chica girándose a ver a los visitantes -¡Sakura!- se sorprendió al verla allí -¿ya te encuentras mejor?- preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-si, muchas gracias Meilin, gracias a tus cuidados me mejoré bastante rápido- contestó la de ojos verdes sonriéndole mientras era llevada por sus amigos a recostarse junto al castaño que seguía sin inmutarse por lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-me alegra mucho, me preocupé mucho cuando los vi tirados allá en el parque, así que creo que me debes una explicación de lo que ocurrió-

-claro que te la dará Mei- le contestó Eriol tomándola de los hombros y guiándola hacia la puerta –ahora dejemos a Sakura a solas con Shaoran ¿te parece?- preguntó cerrándole un ojo a la aludida que se sonrojaba notablemente, antes de cerrar la puerta por fuera.

Sakura miró tiernamente al muchacho que descansaba junto a ella, comenzando a acariciarle el cabello. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la venda que le cubría el pecho en la herida que se hizo al defenderla y por la cual ella temió que moriría, antes de que al menos pudiera responderle.

Suavemente paseo sus dedos por su pecho hasta detener la mano en su corazón –perdóname Shaoran- susurró cerrando los ojos –si te hubiera dicho lo que sentía nos habríamos ahorrado mucho dolor- dijo antes de acercarse y besarlo suavemente.

Al separarse y volver a mirarlo se dio cuenta de que él estaba con los ojos abiertos mirándola tiernamente –no me digas que ya m morí y estoy en el paraíso- le dijo despacio.

-no, no estas muerto- le contestó ella con el mismo tono de voz.

-entonces estoy soñando- insistió el castaño tomándola de la cintura y acercándola más a él.

-no, estas despierto Shaoran- contestó ella algo ruborizada por la cercanía que se hacía más notable al ser escudriñada por los penetrantes ojos color chocolate de su acompañante.

-¿entonces cómo explicas que estés acostada conmigo Sakura? Solo en mis sueños te encontraba aquí, exceptuando aquella vez que Kai te atacó- dijo él aun medio dormido, reconociendo sin querer que había soñado más de una vez con ella, lo que le provocó un gran sonrojo.

-bueno, es que quería saber como estabas, y Eriol me dijo que para poder hacerlo debía acostarme junto a ti para que no me volviera a subir la fiebre- explicó ella desviando la mirada.

-¿tuviste fiebre?- dijo él reaccionando por fin -¿pero hay estas mejor?- preguntó tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo.

-claro, ya no hay nada que temer- contestó ella sonriéndole por su preocupación -¿y como te encuentras tú? ¿Te duele?- preguntó ahora rozando suavemente la zona de su herida.

-no, ya no duele- contestó él posando una de sus manos sobre la de ella que acariciaba su pecho _"no, al menos esa herida"_ pensó luego para si, ya que si le decía que lo que le dolía era amarla sin ser correspondido solo lograría incomodarla.

-pero aún no entiendo como es que has sobrevivido… es decir, la flecha te dio directo al corazón-

-¿acaso preferirías que estuviera muerto?-

-¡No! Claro que no, es solo que no me lo explico- aclaró ella.

-bueno- habló él pensándolo un momento sin soltar aún su mano –las cartas seguían siendo tuyas a pesar de estar siendo controladas por otro, así que supongo que sintieron alguna especie de cariño que pudieras sentir hacia mi… y quizás por eso disminuyeron su efecto-

-pero…- dijo ella algo confundida –yo no te tengo cariño-

-eh, entonces será algún tipo de afecto- dijo él mirando hacia otro lado para no mostrar su decepción.

-no- habló seriamente la muchacha observando el entristecido semblante de Shaoran, le acarició la mejilla suavemente, al parecer ya era el momento de que le dijera la verdad –yo no te tengo cariño ni afecto Shaoran le dijo ganándose una mirada dolida de parte del castaño. ¿Cuál era la idea? Ella sabía de sus sentimientos ¿por qué quería hacerle sufrir de esa forma? –lo que yo siento por ti es mucho más fuerte- eso lo sorprendió al mismo instante de que aparecía una luz de esperanza en su corazón que le indicaba que había aun una posibilidad de ser correspondido –Yo… yo te amo Shaoran- escuchó que le decía, quedando completamente sorprendido-

-yo… tú, Sakura- comenzó a balbucear viendo el sonrojado rostro de la japonesa –estas… ¿estás hablando en serio?-

-nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida- le contestó ella sonriendo –no te puedo decir desde cuando es, pero me di cuenta aquel día, cuando me quedé a dormir en tu habitación. Por esa misma razón fue que huí la mañana siguiente, porque ingenuamente creí que tú amabas a otra y por el amor que yo te tenía decidí apartarme para que fueras feliz- confesó ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-oh, pequeña- suspiró él rodeándola con los brazos y apretándola contra sí –no sabes el susto que me has dado- le susurró en el cuello provocando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la joven.

-lo siento Shaoran, yo solo…- quiso decir ella, pero él la interrumpió.

-eso ya no importa Cerezo- le dijo besándole suavemente el cuello –lo importante ahora es hacer todo como es debido-

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó ella separándolo para verlo a los ojos y que dejara de besarla así, ya que si no, no respondería a lo que pudiera hacer luego de tan sugerentes caricias. La muchacha se sonrojó al notar la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- le preguntó el castaño apartando de la chica cualquier otro pensamiento.

-¡Oh Shaoran! ¡por supuesto que si!- exclamó Sakura abrazándolo fuertemente para luego comenzar a besarlo siendo correspondida inmediatamente.

Shaoran no cabía en su felicidad, lo que nunca imagino estaba ocurriendo en aquellos instantes, Sakura, la chica que llegó de la nada haciendo un pacto con su madre que lo involucraba a él, la chica que protegió de los ataques de Kai, la chica por la cual perdió contacto con su club de fans y dejó de lado su vida de mujeriego, la chica de la cual se enamoró… Sakura, su Sakura, lo amaba. Ya más no podía pedir.

-cuando te mejores tendrás que acompañarme a buscar apartamento- dijo la castaña de pronto cuando se separaron a tomar aire.

-¿apartamento?- repitió él extrañado separándose para poder mirarla mejor.

-claro- afirmó ella –ahora que Kai no volverá no quiero seguir molestando a Eriol- explicó.

-pero si tu irás de vuelta a vivir conmigo- dijo él como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¡Pero Shaoran!- exclamó ella –yo, yo, yo no puedo volver, no tendría cara para poder mirar a tu madre, es decir, me fu de la nada rompiendo el compromiso, el trato que tenía con ella, no puedo volver-

-pero para mi madre el compromiso aún sigue en pie- le dijo él sorprendiéndola.

-pero, si Tomoyo fue a pagarle todo- alegó ella sin querer creerle.

-pero ella no aceptó- dijo él calmadamente –mi madre de alguna manera intuyó que íbamos a volver a estar juntos y no le permitió a tu prima pagarle ni un centavo-

-¿entonces eso significa que nuestro matrimonio para cuando salgas de la escuela sigue en pie?- preguntó.

-claro, a menos que tu sueño ya no valga tanto como para tener que casarte conmigo- le dijo sonriéndole seductoramente.

-pero si mi sueño ya lo cumplí- dijo sorprendiéndolo ahora ella.

-¿de qué hablas Sakura?-

-es fácil Shao, si no fuera una de las mejores hechiceras no habría logrado hacer lo que muchas otras fracasaron, que fue atrapar al chico más codiciado y mujeriego de todo Hong-Kong- le explicó besándolo suavemente para después separarse sonriente –aunque de todos modos acepto el trato, mira que si me caso contigo y me pagan la escuela, es como para ni siquiera dudarlo ¿no crees?-

-ya Sakura, que me estas haciendo ver como un objeto- alegó el muchacho.

-ah, pero eres el objeto al cual amo- le contestó ella juguetonamente, por lo que el castaño elimino la distancia entre ellos, en un inicio suavemente, para luego ir subiendo de tono poco a poco –Shaoran tu herida- le recordó Sakura cuando este se giró para quedar sobre ella.

-ya está bien- le dijo él bajando para comenzar a besarle ahora el cuello, haciendo que ella profiriera unos cuantos suspiros.

-Pero Shaoran…- intentó decir ella, pero él la cayó besándola nuevamente en los labios al momento en que sus manos comenzaban a acariciarle el abdomen pasando por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, logrando que la castaña ahogara un gemido entre sus labios y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

-¡Sakura! Me dijeron que ya…- escucharon de pronto una voz chillona entrar estrepitosamente a la habitación. Los dos rápidamente se separaron para mirar al pequeño guardián de la castaña que había quedado paralizado por lo que había visto.

-¡Kero!- lo dependió Sakura, sentándose apenas Shaoran se corrió a un lado –qué, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-disculpa Sakura-apareció de pronto Eriol por detrás –intentamos detenerlo, pero apenas supo que estabas despierta quiso venir a verte- explicó para luego darse cuenta de la graciosa escena que tenía en frente. Por una parte estaba Kero paralizado mirando a la pareja y por otra estaba Sakura bastante sonrojada y Shaoran con un gesto de frustración –al parecer hemos interrumpido- dijo sonriéndose mientras tomaba a la bestia de la cola –vamos Kero será mejor que nos vallamos y los dejemos solos- dijo tratando de llevárselo, logrando que este reaccionara.

-¡Qué! ¡No!- exclamó con furia el guardián mirando con furia el castaño que lo miraba con indiferencia -¡primero tengo que matar a ese mocoso!- gritó tratando de zafarse del agarre del de ojos azules, pero este no lo soltaba, así que rápidamente se transformó en su verdadera forma y se abalanzó sobre la cama, perro antes de alcanzar a su presa chocó con un escudo invisible -¡Sakura!- exclamó mirando a su dueña que le devolvía la mirada enojada.

-Kero, por favor basta- le dijo.

-pero Sakurita- alegó volviendo a su identidad falsa –ese mocoso quería aprovecharse de ti, tenía que actuar –

-Shaoran no se estaba aprovechando de mi Kero- lo defendió la chica si te fijas soy yo la que está en su habitación y no él en la mía-

-pero…-

-ya, da igual Kero, de todos modos me iré a mi habitación, Shao y yo debemos descansar- dijo logrando al fin que Kero pudiera ser arrastrado hacia fuera por Eriol.

En el momento en que quedaron solos Shaoran abrazó por detrás a una débil Sakura que se dejó caer sobre él.

-no debiste utilizar magia, te has debilitado demasiado- la reprendió.

-pero… no podía dejar que te hicieran algo Shaoran- alegó ella cerrando los ojos y abrazándose más a él –además Kero tiene que aprender que hay cosas que no puede evitar- comentó luego sonrojándose levemente.

-¡Sakura!- escucharon de pronto como gritaba el guardián desde atrás de la puerta –ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu habitación-

-pero al parecer no aprenderá rápido- rió el castaño –será mejor que vallas antes de que se enoje- le dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie y despidiéndose con un corto beso en los labios.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_Aeropuerto Hong-Kong. Una semana después._

"_los tripulantes del vuelo A-103 con destino a Japón, por favor dirigirse a la puerta de embarque" _anunciaba una voz desde los alto parlantes.

-ese es mi vuelo- susurró Tomoyo mirando al muchacho de gafas que la acompañaba. Estaban solo ellos dos debido a que su prima debía seguir en reposo. –Te voy a extrañar mucho- dijo luego desviando la mirada y ruborizándose levemente.

-yo también Tomoyo- contestó él abrazándola fuertemente –espero que mientras estés en Japón el amor que sientes por mi no desaparezca, por que yo estaré esperando el momento en que podamos estar juntos…-

-yo espero lo mismo Eriol, pero ya veremos lo que e destino quiere para nosotros- le dijo ella acercando poco a poco su rostro contra el suyo para terminar besándolo suavemente –cuídate mucho y cuida de Sakura también- le pidió cuando se separaron tomando sus maletas.

-Claro- dijo el muchacho dándole un último beso –te amo- susurró junto a sus labios antes de separarse definitivamente y dejar que la chica volviera a su país natal.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_1 año y meses después…_

-Sakura… ¿estas completamente segura de lo que vas a hacer?- le pregunto él hombre de cabellos negros mientras la ayudaba a bajar de la limosina que los había dejado frente a la capilla.

-claro que si Toya- dijo ella sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Y no era para menos, hoy era el día más importante de su vida, uniría para siempre y bajo todas las leyes de China y el Clan Li, su vida con la persona que más amaba, con Shaoran Li –recuerda que yo lo amo-

-pero Sakura… aun son muy jóvenes, tú ni siquiera has salido de la escuela…- trató de convencerla.

-Toya tienes que entender, que forma parte de las reglas del clan Li, que el futuro Jefe debe casarse al cumplir la mayoría de edad para poder asumir su cargo y yo amo a Shaoran y estoy dispuesta a dar este gran paso mucho antes de lo que siempre pensé para poder ser feliz con él. Por favor Toya, confía como yo que esta es la mejor decisión que puedo tomar- le pidió a su hermano tomándolo de la mano y mirando hacia la capilla donde lo esperaba su futuro esposo.

-está bien Sakura- contestó finalmente Toya preparándose para entrar al lugar –pero debes prometerme que no olvidaras que siempre tendrás un hogar en Japón abierto para ti-

-eso nuca hermano, gracias- sonrió para luego mirar las puertas de la capilla que se habrían para ella.

………………………………………

Shaoran miraba nervioso desde el altar hacia la puerta de la entrada que comenzaba a abrirse al instante en que la marcha nupcial comenzaba a sonar. Paseo su vista por todos los presentes, su familia, los miembros del clan, sus amigos, y los amigos de Sakura. Y más al fondo pudo divisar a un grupo de chicas vestidas de negro que lloraban amargamente, seguramente eran de su club de fans, debían de estar muy triste de que el saliera del mercado de solteros, pero eso ya no le importaba, miró en ese momento a la novia que avanzaba hacia él del brazo de su hermano. Él estaba más que feliz ahora que se uniría para siempre con el amor de su vida.

-más te vale que la cuides mocoso- le dijo "amablemente" su cuñado cuando llegaron junto al altar.

-eso no lo dudes- le contestó él, sin quitar la vista de Sakura que lo observaba también, sonrojada.

………………………………………

El pequeño vals tradicional ya había comenzado y todos los invitados podían observar a ambos novios que se miraban tiernamente demostrando todo el amor que se profesaban.

-¡Se ven tan lindos!- le exclamó Tomoyo a Meilin que estaba junto a ella, mientras filmaba todo con su cámara de video.

-tienes razón, creo que mi primo no podría tener esposa mejor que Sakura- dijo Meilin orgullosa del castaño, al tiempo de que otras parejas se comenzaban a sumar al baile.

-¿me concedes esta pieza preciosa?- escuchó de pronto la pelinegra que alguien le susurraba al oído.

-¡Ryu!- exclamó la chica sorprendida –me has asustado-

-discúlpame cariño, pero dime, ¿bailamos?- volvió a preguntar, por lo que la chica asintió y juntos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, dejando a Tomoyo sola que seguía grabando. Pero esa soledad no duró mucho, ya que segundos después sintió como alguien ponía su mano en su hombro.

-¿Me concedería el honor de una pieza de baile madame?- le preguntó cortésmente el muchacho.

-¡Eriol!- exclamó la japonesa al darse vuelta, apagando la cámara, al tiempo que se sonrojaba –no esperaba verte…-

-bueno, era lógico, estamos en el matrimonio de nuestros primos…- habló él tomándola de la cintura –pero al parecer tu has hecho todo para evitarme… ¿acaso ya te has olvidado de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros la última vez…-

-claro que no Eriol- se apresuró a contestar ella esquivando su mirada, cosa que no duro mucho ya que el muchacho la tomo de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿entonces por que me esquivas? ¿Acaso es que ya no me amas?- preguntó algo triste.

-no Eriol, todo lo contrario- suspiró ella –te he estado esquivando por que no quiero que me digas que ya olvidaste todo y que me quede amando sola…-

-Tomoyo…- sonrió al fin él apretándola contra si –yo jamás diría eso, con todo este tiempo, lo único que ha cambiado en mis sentimientos es que te amo cada vez más…-

-¡Oh Eriol!- exclamó la chica mirándolo con los ojos aguosos –entonces yo, oh, perdóname, yo no, es que…- trataba de explicar Tomoyo, pero fue callada por un beso de parte del chico de gafas.

-no es necesario que te expliques tanto Tomoyo, yo con saber que me amas soy feliz…-

-Te amo- le contestó ella abrazándolo fuertemente para luego besarlo.

-ahora, yo se que será antes de lo esperado, y que tu todavía estas estudiando, pero no soporto amarte y no poder tenerte junto a mi todos los días… así que tome una decisión que espero que te guste…-

-¿qué ocurre Eriol?- preguntó ella curiosa.

-pues, me he matriculado en una universidad en Japón…-

-¿estas hablando en serio?-

-claro, ¿no te gusto la idea?- preguntó luego de notar que se quedaba en silencio –yo, yo pensé que estarías de acuerdo, no podía esperar otro año más para que estuviéramos juntos…- trataba de explicarse.

-Eriol calma, me fascina la idea- le dijo sonriente –pero tendrás que alejarte de tu familia y tus amigos…-

-pero todo eso lo hago por ti Tommy…- le contestó él antes de volver a besarla para esta vez no soltarle en mucho tiempo más.

………………………………………

La fiesta ya había terminado y el par de recién casados estaba ya en el hotel donde pasarían su noche de bodas.

-Te amo Sakura- le dijo el muchacho a su esposa dándole un apasionado beso mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, cosa que resultaba imposible al tener toda su atención en la castaña.

-yo también- le contestó ella en un momento que se separaron para respirar.

-¡Sakura!- escucharon de pronto una voz chillona, ambos se separaron para observar el pasillo, en donde vieron a Kero que iba a toda velocidad hacia ellos –Sakura, tu no puedes quedarte a solas con el mocoso- trataba de advertirla.

-Kero por favor- dijo ella –Shaoran es mi esposo, tendrás que hacerte la idea Kero…-

-pero Saku, yo, yo no dormiré en la misma habitación que el mocoso…-

-y nadie propuso que lo hicieras- habló ahora el chino –Sakura y yo dormiremos en la otra ala de la mansión mientras que tu te quedaras en la habitación que ha sido de Saku- le explicó.

-pero, pero…-

-discúlpame Kero- dijo Sakura tomando a su guardián en brazos en tanto Shao abría la puerta de la habitación –pero debes comprender que ahora estoy casada y las cosas no serán iguales, aunque eso no significa que te dejare de lado Kero, pero por favor, si me quieres en verdad entiende que yo amo a Shaoran… y no hagas que me sienta mal por que las cosas cambien ya verás que todo será para mejor-

-pero entonces, a pesar de que estés con el mocoso ¿no me dejaras de lado?- preguntó el guardián con la voz quebrada.

-eso nunca Kero- le sonrió la maestra de cartas dándole un beso en la mejilla al peluche –ahora vuelve a la mansión ¿si? En cuanto termine la luna de miel yo estaré de vuelta y te llevaré varios dulces ¿vale?-

-está bien Sakurita- respondió Kero con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro –pero no olvides que si el mocoso se aprovecha de ti debes llamarme inmediatamente-

-no lo dudes- sonrió la castaña soltandolo par luego dandole la última sonrisa a su guardián entrar a la habitación para iniciar su nueva vida con su esposo, que a pesar de haber arreglado el matrimonio para pagarse los estudios, logró amar con todo su corazón para ser felices por siempre…

**FIN**

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ayyyyyyy por favor por favor por favor, disculpen la tardanza, pero entre las vacaciones y ahora el ajetreo de volver a clases… la inspiración se mando a cambiar, y ahora la forcé a regresar para poder actualizar en la fecha que le prometí a varias por allí, espero que les haya gustado el final, estoy pensando en hacer luego un pequeño epilogo luego, pero aun no estoy segura :P

Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que mandaron reviews y me apoyaron a lo largo de esta historia :D

Los reviews los contestaré mañana en mi profile ya que si no terminare a las tantas y no quiero estar con ojeras mi último primer día en el colegio

Solo espero que les haya gustado la historia

Os amo, os adoro mis queridos lectores/as

Nos estamos leyendo por algún fic.

Besos

Xauus

NeNa Li


End file.
